Keepers
by Keeper105
Summary: In a universe of magic and multiple realms, there is one human realm. In this universe, there are three particular souls who cause change. A multi-billionaire teenager, a seventeen year old boy and a strange new girl, with many secrets. But when these three meet, will good spill from the wounds brought upon them? Or will secrets and things unknown to them unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction so it may not be the best. There are a few concepts I know some people won't like. Just bare with it and get through the first few chapters. Trust me when I say it will get better. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. I do own the ideas and most of the personalities ****of characters. There are some characters who share the name of a Yugioh character, but they are not exactly the same personality wise. Some are very different.**

**There is also small swearing and implied ****abuse. **

**Summery:** **AU**

**In a universe of magic and multiple realms, there is one human realm. This realm is dedicated to multiple different human like realms. The main one has next to no magic. If magic ****_does_**** seep in, it is for a reason unknown to all creatures. **

**In this universe, there are three particular souls who cause change.****Small or big, they are important. **

**These three souls have been reborn multiple times. This time, in the no magic human world, these souls have become human. A multi-billionaire teenager, a year away from adulthood. A seventeen year old boy with a physically and emotionally abusive childhood, only wanting a simple life. And a girl with a sexually abusive childhood and a split personality, only wanting to keep her biggest secret safe. **

**But when these three meet, will good spill from the wounds brought upon them? Or will secrets and things unknown to them unfold?**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh sorry!"

She glanced behind her, glimpsing the blonde hair of her 'attacker'. She smiled a little to show she wasn't hurt.

"It's fine," she muttered, turning back to her books, which were now sprawled across the classroom floor. "I probably should have looked where I was going beforehand."

She then picked up her books and left the class before the boy could speak to her again. She didn't need the interaction.

Ryou, a girl with the name of a boy. An albino who could withstand the sun and had startling blue eyes. She was highly attractive, to her disappointment, but purposely wore black leather to scare men away. She was an innocent and shy girl, having moved from countless places in her life. Her father had no time to raise her and her mother and only sister were dead. She had traveled almost all over the world but had never settled.

She could never stay in one place, no matter how much she wanted to stay. Japan was a nice place so far, but it was only a matter of time before _it_ happened.

Ryou sighed and walked to a hidden alcove with one tree in it. She sat with her back against it and rested her eyes. She should probably start making friends but, what was the point if she were to leave in only a few weeks time?

* * *

"Aw man," he scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly, "I still feel bad for knocking the new girl."

"You apologised didn't you?" his only female friend Téa asked.

"Yeah of course."

Joey Wheeler grinned and looked to the exit of the classroom. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the white haired girl. She was strange…

The bell ringed loudly, making him jump.

"I got to go," he said to his friends while waving.

He heard Tristan mutter something but his friend didn't stop him. On the way out though, he ran into a tall jerk of a guy.

"Watch it mutt."

Joey glared at the brunette but Seto Kaiba only gave a cold smirk. The CEO of Kaiba Corp kept walking and Joey stood there scowling. He hated Kaiba. In so many different ways. But it's not like he could do anything against the guy. He was too rich and too controlling. Joey would probably be sent to prison if he even laid a _finger_ on the guy.

Frustrated, Joey left the building with his hands in his pockets. He winced a little as he walked, gently rubbing his shoulder. Two bumps in one day almost simultaneously had caused his bruises from that morning to rear up.

See, Joey lived in an abusive home. He lived with only his father, who had alcohol and drug addictions. The man had no job nor did he really leave the house. He would drink all day and yell at the boy all night. If Joey didn't do what he was told, a beating would come his way.

And his father always found a way to punch him.

But Joey was a pretty good fighter himself and a lot of the time he could get away before anything severe happened. Either by knocking his dad out or running. Though he wouldn't be welcome home for a few days if that were the case, so a lot of the time he just went through with it. He couldn't trouble Yugi and the others with his burdens.

Life away from home was great though. He had a mother and sister who he could never see somewhere else in Japan. Serenity, as his sister's name, would sometimes sneak down here to see him. They were probably the best days of his life. Then there's Yugi, Téa and Tristan, all three always there for him. His best friends.

And then there was also _this_.

Joey stood in front of a dark, narrow alley like place. It was behind the school buildings, between the main building and senior year buildings. No one ventured this far nor did anyone hang around this area. It was known for fighting, drug dealers and even kidnappings for the forest that backed the school was right over the gate.

The blonde boy walked in, not afraid. Though he _may_ have shivered a little as the darkness surrounded him like a cold blanket. He wasn't a fan of the dark. Or scary things. But they allowed someone to do what they had to do so he put up with it.

Halfway in, he saw the faint silhouette of someone else. He stopped, removing his hands from his pockets. He squinted a little just to check if it was the right person.

When he saw the dark blue school uniform crisp and pristine, he knew it was the right person. Relaxing, he leaned against the wall. His mismatched eyes must have flashed a little when the person stood in front of him, up against the other wall for the tight space.

"I didn't think you'd show up," the brunette said with a coy smile.

"Well I had already told Yug and the other's I was coming so I couldn't really back out could I?"

Seto Kaiba let his eyes drift to a spot behind Joey.

"You could have hidden for the break or simply told them it was cancelled."

"But then they would ask questions as to what this is or who told me."

"I'm sure you could have bluffed out."

Joey crossed his arms now, the CEO's constant smirk annoying him. Maybe he _should_ have just done something else. But he knew he would have to come. Or else it would be worse the next day.

Honestly, Kaiba was almost as bad as his father in demanding what he wanted when he wanted then punishing Joey the next day.

"We've wasted about ten minutes," Kaiba muttered in his monotone voice.

Joey glanced up at the slightly taller man, hair in his eyes. He hated Kaiba for this. He just wished the blue eyed CEO could go someplace else. Work at Kaiba Corp full time or something like that.

Or at least chose someone else to torment.

The blonde shuddered softly as the brunette wrapped an arm around his waist, lips on his. He could feel himself being pushed further against the wall, as usual. But just because he didn't like being used _completely_, the boy lifted his arms over the other and wrapped them around his neck. He felt Kaiba stiffen a little, which made Joey smile through the kiss.

He hated Kaiba. He hated the CEO so much so he almost loved him. It was the same for Kaiba. But both of them only did this because they knew they both felt the same. And as much as they hated each other, they enjoyed _this_ too much.

Joey stifled a gasp as the brunette managed to get his tongue in his mouth. Joey was always too aware he had realized. So he kissed the boy back just to get the thoughts from his mind. But his mind once again turned to their bodies, for one arm was starting to snake up the blonde's back. Joey managed to pull out just for that second.

"Hey, maybe you could slow down a littl-" He was cut off by the other boy kissing his neck instead.

Joey didn't mean to grumble a little as Kaiba worked his way down. But Joey wouldn't let him get very far either for he wasn't giving Kaiba all control. So he pulled the CEO back up and locked lips with him again, just to stop the sexual arousing. He could hold back somewhat if it was up.

Though it seemed Kaiba was purposely trying to play with him for next thing the blonde knew a hand was fiddling with his pants. Joey decided then that was enough for one day.

He quickly pulled the brunette's hands away and slipped around to the other side of the alley.

"Done already puppy?"

Joey glared but he was already feeling tired. Why did Kaiba have to drain him so much? Mentally and physically.

"We still have two classes left. I would like to look somewhat normal."

Kaiba leaned against the other wall, smirking again. He didn't seem bothered at all. Almost as if he was enjoying Joey's complaining. But Joey knew that was just an act before he hit him with a cold remark.

"We still have another thirty minutes," the boy muttered, smirking all the way.

"And as I said, I would prefer not to be drained."

Kaiba rose an eyebrow at this.

"Strange. Usually you go right up to the bell, sometimes even forcing me to stay a little longer afterwards. What has changed your mind I wonder?"

Joey made to retort but then his words settled in. This _was_ strange behaviour from him. Joey _did_ usually keep the thing going for longer than needed. He _was_ the one who started the whole thing by getting Kaiba out here.

So why change now? Was he tired of it? Or had something else come up…

"Yugi wanted to speak to me about something before class," he lied. "I guess it's nagging at me and stopping me from being normal, you know?"

"I'm sure the dweeb can wait."

Joey glared again. Kaiba _still_ wouldn't stop insulting his friends, no matter how hard Joey tried to get him to stop. Another thing he hated about the guy.

"Maybe we should just wait for tomorrow…" Joey muttered, pushing off the wall. "I'll try not to complain much."

Joey made to walk away but he stopped when a cold hand grabbed his arm. He didn't know why his breathing sped up when Kaiba moved behind him.

"Or you can just get it over with now and I'll give you a free day tomorrow."

The blonde froze. Kaiba was _suggesting_ a free day? Since when did he do _that_?

"Alright." Joey turned back around, smirking. "You have a deal."

* * *

A few hours later and Seto Kaiba was in his office at Kaiba Corp, tapping away on his computer. His office was a spacious room with one giant desk in the middle of the room. A giant black leather swivel chair sat behind it and behind that a wall of glass, looking over Domino City. The eighteen year old business man was always in his office, always on the computer. Even when his little brother Mokuba came in, he only put it down for a few moments.

Kaiba sat back as he finished the document. He rubbed his eye as for it was trying to close with sleep. He sighed, only just realising his office had turned grey with nightfall. Standing, he closed his laptop and put it in his bag, leaving the office.

The blue eyed boy called his limo and sat in the backseats, thoughts drifting elsewhere.

He had noticed the new girl. Ryou Bakura. A boy's name for such a small, attractive woman. He half thought that maybe the parents had given her a boy name to turn men away. Almost protecting her. But he wasn't sure and he didn't delve on it. Ryou would have a lot to get used to around here if she were to stay. But he had done a little research on her and found she barely stayed two weeks in one place.

He had found multiple interesting and questionable things about her actually…

The CEO remembered earlier that day when the dweeb patrol noticed her for the first time. No one had really seen Ryou properly, even when she came in. Kaiba only knew her looks well for he paid attention to her as a new kid. But it seemed a touch brought her into full clarity, for when Wheeler knocked into her he saw her as clear as day. And Kaiba hadn't missed the flash of interest in the boy's eyes.

Now as much as Seto Kaiba enjoyed his time with the mutt in the danger zone of school, he didn't particularly _like_ the boy. He hated the blond through and through. It was only that time in the alley that his hatred turned to interest. But even then, he played with the blond more than loved him.

So if Wheeler _did_ happen to grow an interest for Ryou, then Kaiba wouldn't care. He may like to own the mutt as it is now, but Kaiba was _going_ to find a girlfriend eventually.

Honestly, he didn't even know why he was attracted to the mutt much less kiss him that way. He was a _boy_ after all. Kaiba was straight in his mind and Wheeler was just a small side project that forced him to be gay for those forty minutes of lunch break.

The white limo pulled up at the Kaiba Mansion. The CEO stepped out and found Mokuba already opening the door to hug him.

"You're coming home later and later Seto," his brother scolded as they walked through the house. "If you can't do it all at work before normal home hours then do some in you school breaks."

"And you think you can persuade me into listening?" Seto teased, making Mokuba huff in annoyance. "Mokuba, I have something I would like you to do."

His small brother looked up at him with curiosity and excitement.

"What?"

"There is a girl I want you to look into. Her name is Ryou Bakura."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please review. If enough of you liked it, I'll publish the next chapter. There ****_is_**** magic coming. The first chapter is just full of introductions. **

**I'm sorry if people don't like female Ryou but I had to for the story. Originally she was male, but considering a few things that happened magic wise, I had to change the gender. **

**But do review and keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

He stood in front of his apartment for a long time. Silently pacing back and forth, waiting to see if his father was in or not. Trying to gain enough confidence to walk in.

Eventually Joey sighed and slowly turned the knob. He pushed the door open and peaked in. When no beer bottle came for his head, he deemed it safe enough.

He closed the door, holding the grocery bags in one hand as he locked the door. He then turned around and placed the bags in the one clear spot on the kitchen bench. He had passed multiple beer bottles and cans, pizza boxes too. All ranged from old to new. They didn't clean out much.

Joey started to unpack the groceries when he heard footsteps. He slowed, standing up without any tremble. He turned to face his father, who was watching him only a few feet away.

"Hi dad," Joey said in a normal tone despite the fear holding onto him.

His father's unshaven face and bloodshot eyes were weary but alert. He scanned over the things Joey had bought and the boy saw a slight frown form on his face.

"Where is the beer? And cigarettes?"

"Ah well…" Joey looked anywhere but his father. "I didn't have enough money for it all and well-"

A hard hit stopped him from speaking.

"Those come first boy," his father sneered in a deadly voice. "You can starve if you have to."

Joey didn't look at him, knowing it would be dangerous if he made eye contact. Instead he nodded and waited for his dad to back away.

But he didn't.

"Go back to the damn shops and buy some more booze."

Joey looked up now.

"But dad! I have no money left and you have plenty of alcohol here at home-"

A punch connected with his stomach and Joey fell to his knees. As much as his dad was drunk all the time, he was strong. Much stronger than Joey.

"Don't speak back to me!"

Joey was going to stand up when a foot hit him square in the shoulder. His injured shoulder. He fell to his side as pain from last night flared through him as well as the new ones. How could he get out of this one?

"If I tell you to do something you do it. Got that you brat?!"

Joey flinched and only just blocked as the foot came for his face. But it still made him hit himself from impact.

The boy could taste blood from his lip, probably from the hit to the face earlier. Licking his bloodied lips, he thought of only one way to get out of this pummel of punches to come. He hated stooping down to obedience but sometimes, it was the only way out of this mess.

"I'm sorry dad," he whispered. "I-I'll go get it now. I'm sure I have something."

He cursed and swore at himself for it but it was the only way to save his already greatly injured body. He still had to heal from the night before, for he made the stupid mistake of coming home much too late. His dad usually didn't care but last night he had wanted Joey to do some sort of errand that the boy had ignored.

"Be quick," his dad spat, making Joey flinch a little.

He sighed once he heard his dad walk away. Now he had to use his savings to buy _more_ stupid drugs.

* * *

Ryou sighed softly, walking slowly through the streets. She had changed into her casual clothes. As much as she liked leather, she had random moments when she liked to be a girl for real. So now she wore a short skirt, a blouse like button shirt, and a leather jacket over that. She also wore combat boots, her favourite shoes.

She blended in easily, hiding from the big crowds and disappearing from sight. She had found her lack of confidence hid her well. At least, hid her well from people who didn't care. If someone was _looking _for her, they could find her.

She passed a park and smiled at the cool breeze. It wasn't freezing nor was it warm. A nice autumn night before winter hit. Ryou gently swung her bag, letting it tap the side of her leg as she walked. It was comforting.

The moon was shining bright and the streets were mostly empty for it was a Thursday night. It was late too but Ryou guessed that wasn't bad for her tomorrow.

She started her way home, passing the last few people in the damp orange streets lights. She found herself smiling as she neared closer to her apartment. So far nothing bad had happened. Her first day was going well.

Maybe Japan could be-

A muffled scream escaped her as a giant hand covered her mouth, the person pulling her into an alleyway. She knew she had doubled guessed her luck.

Ryou kicked against the man, hoping her boots could do something to help. But he kept pulling her in, the darkness hiding them.

Fear started to grip tight as he pushed her down, making her knock her head on the stonewall. Head spinning, she looked up to see a man in his late forties. How had he found her already? She had only been out a few hours. Stupid men like these on a constant look out. Why did they do that anyway?

She made to get back up, at least try to fight, but he pushed her into the wall again. Ryou gasped a little as pain flared through similar bruises from only a few weeks ago. She brought her arm up to pull the man's hand away but he only pushed it away as if it were nothing.

Suddenly everything went fuzzy and she slumped. She hadn't even noticed the drug…

Half conscious, she could feel the drunk man's hands. Running over her legs and under her shirt to feel her out. Ryou would have been more afraid if it hadn't happened so many times before. She knew how it went. How it always went. It was only a matter of time before the night masked them completely and she were left helpless.

She took a sharp breath as hands started to unbutton her shirt. She wished her mind would wake up a bit more. Just enough to call for help. Though the drug seemed to be getting worse the longer she sat there.

It didn't help that…

A sudden cold wind brought her attention to her pulled up skirt, underwear now being pulled over her bum. Her bra had already been unclipped and discarded. She was actually surprised the man hadn't kissed her yet. Most guys usually kissed her a bit, their hunger too much, before stripping her.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

Ryou glanced up through her fuzzy vision. She couldn't see much but a blur of red and yellow?

"Get out of here boy." The hands disappeared.

Ryou's breath rattled a little as she willed her body to move. But it wouldn't work. She was too afraid and too sick from the drug.

"You can't do that to a _girl_," the boy growled in anger. "She's only what? Eighteen?"

"Technically a woman."

"Oh and _I'm_ a boy?"

Ryou felt like telling the kid to hurry up but she held her tongue. Just let it play out. And hope the boy who's voice was vaguely familiar wins this fight.

A fight it sounded like after a few snide comments. Ryou couldn't follow much, sleep threatening to claim her. But she stayed awake until she heard a thump of someone hitting the ground. They didn't get up.

"Sheesh." It was the boy. "He was harder than I thought."

Ryou blinked a couple times and managed to clear her vision a little. She found herself face to face with the blond boy from earlier that day. A blush showed on his cheeks and he was avoiding his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked/muttered. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"N-No." Ryou forced a small smile. "Thank you."

"N-No prob." He stood, turning his back to her. "Um, I think your underwear's over there..."

Ryou couldn't see where he was pointing but she heard him move. When he came back he was gingerly holding something out to her.

"Can you move?"

"No. I'm falling asleep from the drug…"

"Oh shit."

She felt something hesitantly pull her skirt back down. She barely saw him glancing at her chest, more hesitant than interested.

"I don't care if you help me," she whispered, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "I'm used to this anyway. Just button up my shirt and…help me…home…"

She forced herself to reopen her eyes but they wouldn't listen. Just as she was nodding off, a slap hit her face. She jumped, awake again but still tired.

"Sorry!" The boy hastily started buttoning her shirt for her. "I don't know where you live or what to do so I need you to stay awake."

She smiled a little but didn't speak. It drained her too much. So as she sat there with the boy uncomfortably redressing her and wondering what to do with her bra, her mind drifted. Why wasn't he doing anything sexual? It didn't make much sense how someone who had just seen her almost completely naked didn't do anything or have any inclination. Unless of course…

"Alright." The boy slipped an arm under her back and helped her stand. "Where do you live? I'm gonna walk you home."

Ryou nodded a little before half stumbling half walking with his arm around her shoulder. She must look drunk but she didn't mind. As long as she got home safely and clean, she would be fine.

"Turn up there," she whispered when they reached the corner.

They walked a little more before they came to an apartment building. She was almost dragging her feet now and the only reason she was conscious had to be the constant movement. The boy stood them in front of an elevator. It was too late now for anyone to be out so Ryou didn't have to worry about people seeing her like this.

"Floor 3. 34…"

The boy pressed the little glowing button and the elevator started to rise. Ryou felt like vomiting as her stomach did the normal lift but she kept it down. She could stay home from school tomorrow if this stupid drug was still affecting her.

They hobbled to her apartment and the boy fished around in her bag for her keys. Ryou ended up leaning against him in a half sleeping state. Before she knew it, she was on her bed and left in the dark.

* * *

The next day she woke with a _massive_ headache. Ryou slowly sat up, rubbing her temple. She still felt groggy and by the state of her hair, she hadn't slept well. But she felt the need to go to school today. If she were alone at home, she might accidently go out again. And that would be bad.

Slowly standing, she slipped out of the clothes from last night and put her school uniform on. A short blue skirt, pink shirt with a dark blue tie like thing. Black stockings that reached her thighs and black school shoes. She ran her fingers through her hair just to flatten it a bit.

Yawning, she left her room. Walking in a half daze, she didn't notice the smell of pancakes until she had reached the kitchen.

"So you're awake?"

She jumped, stifling a cry of surprise. The boy from last night smirked, leaning on his arm at her dining table. A plate of pancakes sat in front of him.

"Sorry about staying over," he continued while waving his fork about. "I wasn't sure if you could look after yourself so I thought I would just sleep out here and keep an eye on ya, you know?"

"Um…" Ryou let her hair fall into her face to hide her uncomfortableness and embarrassment. "Thank you. For last night."

"No prob."

He then continued to eat, not at all fazed by her shyness or caution. How much had she said last night in her dazed, drugged state? She could barely remember last night…If she had said something about _them_…

"Come eat," he suddenly said. "I made enough for both of us. And if you're going to go to school, we'll have to leave soon."

"A-Ah sorry." She sat across from him, reaching for a pancake. She was still highly cautious. She just hoped she hadn't said anything that indicated to…_certain_ things. "Um, what is your name by the way?"

"Joey. Joey Wheeler."

So _this_ was the infamous Joey Wheeler. She smiled, hiding her little perk of interest. This boy had many secrets and he acted dumb much more than he needed to. Ryou knew his vagueness was an act for the fighting skill he had from last night.

"Ryou Bakura," she said with a bit more of a brighter smile. "So how much did you see Mr. Wheeler?"

Joey suddenly went red and he looked away, almost choking on his food. Ryou's smile grew at this. Boys were much more amusing than the men who attacked her. At least boys had somewhat of a respect.

"A-Ah," he scratched the back of his head, avoiding her gaze, "well I-um, it's not like-I mean-"

Ryou chuckled softly, making him glance at her in embarrassment.

"You saw enough by the sounds of it." Ryou leaned back, sighing. "I guess I should start packing again. It shouldn't be too hard-"

"Wait what are you talking about?"

Ryou watched the boy with a small confusion. Did he want her to _stay_? That only made her more cautious of him.

"I have to leave," she said nonchalantly. "I can't stay here when men like that are going to attack me almost every night."

"But why do you have to leave? I kinda like you."

Ryou froze, staring at the boy. In what way…

"As a friend of course," he said quickly after seeing her reaction. "Nothing more than that. And anyway, if you hang out with me and my friends we can protect you from creeps like that guy."

She cocked her head. Protect? Friends? From _this_ kid, who she had only met _through_ a rape to be?

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Hang out with us today and see what you think. If you really don't like it, then I won't stop you from moving."

Ryou hesitated, considering. Eventually she sighed and smiled.

"Alright. I'll try."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The magic is to come and Kaiba will be in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a matter of time. Kaiba knew it would happen eventually.

Sitting at his desk, which was at the back of the classroom, Kaiba watched as the Dweeb Patrol surrounded the new girl. She looked uncomfortable but hid it through her hair and laughing just enough to seem normal. Though she seemed somewhat 'normal' with Wheeler, which surprised Kaiba.

The blond boy also stood in a strange way. Standing right next to her. Watching the other boys in class. Eyes wary and cautious. It was almost as if he were trying to protect her.

But what from?

Kaiba inwardly grunted. He wouldn't be able to ask the boy until Monday next week. Seto Kaiba didn't go back on his word, as much as he wanted to right now. Unless of course…

The bell tolled and everyone sat. Kaiba worked on his computer, ignoring the teachers as they taught their subjects. He was scrolling through information Mokuba had found last night.

A newspaper with the title, _Paedophile Arrested._ Kaiba only glanced through the article, since this sort of stuff was normal for the media. Some sort of murderer, suicide, rape, etc., were in the papers or social media every day. Though Mokuba had picked this one up for a reason.

It had to be ten or so years old. The article spoke of a man who kidnapped or adopted children of a young age. This man had been arrested three years into his work, all because an overprotective father had pushed police to keep looking for his daughter even though they had chosen to give up. Turned out said father was Mr. Bakura, Ryou's father.

There was a picture of the father with Ryou in his arms, her face hidden by her mane of white hair. Kaiba didn't miss the bruises on her bare arms.

So Ryou had been abused most likely raped? Maybe the mutt knew this and was trying to prevent it from happening again.

After going through a few more sources, he found Ryou lived alone and had moved from place to place with money she 'borrowed' from her father. But by the money transactions, some of it didn't even look like it came from her family. Very well hidden. Kaiba only just picked up on it. Ryou knew how to hack her way into someone's account by the look of it.

The bell rang for break and Kaiba stood, closing his computer at the same time. He saw the dweebs start to migrate out, Yugi and the others already forgetting about the albino girl. Ryou seemed fine with that, but she stiffened when Wheeler noticed her absence. Kaiba let a cold smile cross his face. He might steal the girl for a while.

He reach her in only a few strides. Standing in front of her now, he could feel the mutt's glare.

Ryou looked up at him with her face half hidden and head cocked.

"Hello Miss. Bakura," Kaiba said in a calm and cool tone. "My name is Seto Kaiba."

She didn't gasp or react in any way he expected. Most girls would be almost fainting at the fact Seto Kaiba were paying them attention. Ryou only looked up a little more, hair parting to show a big blue eye.

"Um, hello." Her voice was much softer than he expected. "Ah, you are that Japanese billionaire?"

He gave one nod, giving a somewhat nice smile.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Ryou opened her mouth to reply when Wheeler broke between them, smiling at Ryou but glaring at Kaiba.

"Sorry Moneybags but Ryou's coming with us." He looked at her, brown eyes hopeful. "Right Ryou?"

"Um…"

Ryou shifted on her feet, looking at the ground. Kaiba glared at Wheeler while her attention was elsewhere but he only stuck a tongue out at him. To think he had the nerve-

"Sorry Joey," Ryou whispered to the blond, shocking both of the boys, "but I think I might speak to Mr. Kaiba. I'll meet with you later."

Kaiba smiled at the gaping shock on the mutt's face. He stuttered, trying to find words but eventually Ryou saved him the embarrassment and walked past him. She glanced up at Kaiba.

"Where do you want to talk?"

"Just outside."

She nodded and followed him out. Kaiba glimpsed Wheeler over her head as they left the classroom and gave him a cold smile. If Kaiba wasn't going to get the lunch time, then he might as well steal the mutt's new toy. Even if it _were_ just to find out information.

* * *

She knew this boy knew. Just the way he acted was suspicious even for her. Not attracted in any way but aware and cautious. Ryou knew he knew _one_ of the secrets. Probably _that_ one. There was no way he could know about... Anyway, it was just a matter of breaking the ice around her.

They now stood in a secluded area of the school with a single tree and park bench. She sat on the bench while Kaiba leaned against it, eyes cold and blank. She knew his 'niceness' had been an act.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Mr. Kaiba?" Ryou asked quietly while leaning on the back of the seat to look at him properly.

His eyes flicked to her, royal blue and blank. She found that quite interesting.

"I do not think you are as quiet as a girl you like to play, Miss. Bakura."

Ryou felt the ghost of a smile tug at her lips. But she let her hair fall into her face instead. Maybe, for the first time since she was eight, someone would see her other half.

"What makes you think that, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked softly. "I have only been here a day."

"That is true, but I have employees who can find information about anyone anywhere." He looked at her properly, a cold smirk on his face. "You are a bit of a thief aren't you, Ryou?"

Oh first name huh? She let that smile reach her lips and she relaxed a little, almost changing into another person. She rested her arm on the back of the seat and turned to face him properly, one leg over the other.

"I don't think you can speak, Seto." Her smile grew as his posture stiffened at the first name. "Did you not drive your stepfather to death so you could own this company? I'm sure I can borrow a little bit of money to get from country to country."

Kaiba's brief freeze disappeared and he stood a little straighter.

"I am not looking to punish or drag you to 'justice' for your crimes. I am simply looking into a puzzle."

"And has it ever entered your mind this puzzle is bigger than you first thought?"

That cold smile graced his lips.

"I know of continued rape towards you Ryou. I have this puzzle figured out."

She had to admit fear sparked inside her as he said it. She knew he knew. But it was still scary hearing it aloud. If he knew of her continuous kidnappings and rapes, would he know of home life before she was old enough to escape? Would he know of her hobbies and hidden parts? Would he find more of her dark side just by speaking to her?

"I do not think you do, Mr. Kaiba." She stood, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him properly. "I am much harder to figure out than you think. But, do keep my little transactions to yourself. I would hate to be stuck in one place when, as you said yourself, rape follows me everywhere." She gave a chilling smile before gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and resuming an innocent, shy behaviour. "Well I should go to Joey now," she said softly as if none of that darkness had possessed her. "I guess I'll see you around?"

Kaiba blinked before standing properly and nodding once. Ryou smiled softly before walking away, head down instead of high as her dark personality wanted. It had been so long since she had shown that to anyone. Seto Kaiba should feel privileged.

He just saw a ghost slowly being reborn.

* * *

Joey paced a little, wondering when Ryou would come back. She had been gone most of recess and the bell was going to go. He wanted to at least speak to her about Kaiba before they had classes again.

But what annoyed him was Kaiba had approached her in the first place. Ryou didn't need that jerk sniffing around her. Kaiba could chose anyone else to grow an interest in. Anyone but Ryou.

The bell ringed and Joey groaned. Dammit!

He and the others walked back to class, Joey more than annoyed. He sat in his seat, noticing how neither Kaiba nor Ryou were there. He started to suspect the worse until Ryou came in, hair in face and head ducked. Only a few seconds later Kaiba entered. Though he looked kinda…_shaken_.

Strange…

Class whizzed by, Joey's desire to speak to the white haired girl making everything seem faster. Before he knew it, it was lunch and he instantly went to Ryou, glancing at Kaiba as he did so. But the CEO only left the class without so much as a glance.

"Hey," Joey gently nudged the girl, making her jump, "Sorry. Um, what was Kaiba talking to you about?"

"Oh…" Ryou glanced at the ground, fiddling with her bag strap, "It's not important."

She then proceeded to walk past him, forcing him to follow her so he could guide her to his group.

As much as Joey wanted to know, he stopped himself from asking. It wasn't his job to pry. If he were to be a good friend, he would stand by and let her speak when she wanted to.

Ryou mixed with his friends well. She spoke to Yugi and Joey about video games and board games. She spoke to Téa about girl stuff. She even had a laugh with Tristian, who was obviously trying to flirt. But Joey trusted him so he let his friend do so. Ryou seemed content so Joey let his friends be normal. And anyway, how could any of them hurt her like the man last night?

Joey had been talking with Yugi about his Red Eyes Black Dragon, Yugi speaking of his Dark Magician, when Ryou piped up. Softly but enough to get both their attention.

"You play Duel Monsters?"

Joey instantly jumped on the conversation. A girl who played the game?! That _wasn't_ Mai or some Yugi lover?

"Yeah we play. Do you?"

She nodded and pulled out a deck from her bag.

"I'm not the best. I just like the designs so I collected the cards at first. I learnt how to play but I don't do it often."

"Then we should duel," Joey suggested to Yugi's nod. "But heads up Ryou, Yugi's the King of Games. No one can beat him."

Ryou looked at the small tri coloured haired boy and smiled.

"I doubt I would be able to beat him anyway. I've heard stories."

Yugi smiled just a little, in both embarrassment and pride. Joey rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour. Yugi always got like that when his title was brought up. But hey, it was better than the Nameless Pharaoh right?

"Do you want to play now?" Joey asked.

Ryou looked like she was about to agree but the bell rang, making them all groan. Joey sighed and stood, pocketing his deck.

"Maybe next time?"

She nodded and they all headed back to class. Just as before, the classes whizzed by and left them at the end of the day.

Now Joey hesitated.

He hadn't gone home last night. His dad must be exploding with anger. If Joey went home, he could be beaten to death. But if he prolonged his return, he _would_ be beaten to death.

He forced himself to smile and wave goodbye to his friends. When Ryou was the only one left, he hesitated again.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" he asked, making her glance at him through her hair.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I should be fine." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, showing her beautiful face for once. Joey instantly froze in awe and a small lust. But he smiled just to make her feel comfortable. Ryou was a _friend_. "Um, thanks for today, Joey," she whispered. "I think I might stay here longer." She then started to walk away, waving.

Joey waved once before letting his smile fade. Now to face the hell waiting at home.

* * *

"How did it go Big Bro?"

Kaiba sat heavily on the couch and Mokuba's enthusiasm died.

"I'm guessing 'not good'?"

Seto gave his brother a half hearted smile.

"I'm just tired," he muttered. "Ryou is one piece of work. She has so many different hidden compartments. More than just the rape and breaching."

Mokuba sat next to him, perching on the balls of his bare feet and gazing at his brother with wide innocent eyes.

"Like what?"

Seto sighed and muttered, "Secrets. Lots and lots of secrets. She almost has a hidden personality. Split personality actually. There's more to her than we can find."

Mokuba hummed softly, his over intelligent mind working. Seto's was too tired to do so and he stood, heading for his room. Mokuba didn't follow, knowing it was smart not to.

Sighing, the CEO sat on his bed. He rubbed a sleep deprived eye, refusing to have a shower just yet. If he did, then he would fall asleep. Which meant less work done.

But he was drained from thinking. Just the few minutes of conversation with Ryou had set his mind on a path he didn't need. He had to know her secrets. For how could a shy, innocent, almost sweet girl turn into the cold, sly, manipulative woman he had seen today?

She was the only other person Kaiba had met with this attitude. And the first had been his stepfather.

Gozaburo Kaiba.

* * *

Ryou stepped out of the steamed filled bathroom and climbed into her pyjamas. She felt much better in her own space.

She walked bare foot through her apartment, coming to sit on the armchair in the living room. She then picked up the golden object on the table.

She ran light, ghostly fingers over the gold. The triangular points hanging from small hooks. The circular ring around a solid triangle. The Eye of Horus in the middle of that triangle, all gold. Then the simple rope hooked onto the ring so she could wear it like a necklace.

The Millennium Ring. An occult item that once belonged to her ancestor. A thief. _The_ Thief King.

She held the gold to her warm chest, letting it wrap her in the familiar cold of her ancestor's shadow magic. She could just see the silhouette of a snake. A snake for a tail and demon like torso. A bat like head and bat wings but snake slit eyes and tongue.

"Oh Diabound," she whispered as the demon monster came to curl around her, "what do I do now? Should I stay or go?"

It hissed softly, a clawed finger brushing her cheek in a comforting gesture. She could hear its thoughts. The soft whisper of a monster wanting a soul. Or a devoted servant trying to help its master.

"You're right." She stroked its snake head tail. "I'll figure it out eventually. But what about that Joey boy from last night? What do you think of him?"

An annoyed hissed came out of it and the snake head jerked. She chuckled at this reaction.

"Is it because of the Light aura around him?"

Diabound grumbled, telling her yes. Ryou smiled and leaned back on the couch, feeling Diabound's firm chest behind her. As much as it were a spirit, it was solid to her.

"And Kaiba?"

Same sort of reaction.

"I like them. Joey could become interesting and Kaiba is fun to play with. He's scared of us you know that?"

It hissed in enjoyment, the snake part rubbing against her hand.

"I should go to sleep…" She stood and walked to her bedroom, still holding the Ring. "Watch over me will you?"

It hissed once again before going silent, floating above her head as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Thanks for reading this and I'm happy I managed to answer some of your questions. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last. **

* * *

He woke on the ground. He could feel sharp pinpricks of pain in his arms and back. More solid and throbbing wounds told him punches. But he was worried about the sharpness.

He slowly pushed his arms under him to sit up but he gasped and lay back down. Glass. It was glass. All over his back and buried in deep.

Joey lay there a while, trying to catch his breath. He had to gain enough energy to stand and stagger to the bathroom, where he could pull out and patch up the cuts. But, where was his dad?

He tried once again to sit up and managed. He hissed and winced, tears pricking at his eyes. But he refused to let them fall and instead turned an arm over. He winced again at the shards of glass, some big and ghastly while others small and barely noticeable. How was he to get these out?

He slowly grabbed a bigger shard and gently pulled. He sucked in a breath and tears fell but he managed to pull out the bright red shard. He dropped it on the carpet, wishing he could lean back on the chair. But if he did he would push the shards in deeper.

"Awake are ya?"

Joey flinched so violently it caused pain through his whole body. But he couldn't move so he only looked up at his dad. Still drunk and a shitty father.

"Get movin' boy."

His father's leg moved back and Joey jerked from instinct. But it only made his dad grin. Joey didn't meet eyes with the man, knowing if he did he would see all the hate coursing through Joey. Which would result in more pain.

"Go to that job of yours and get some money." His dad started to walk away. "And clean yourself up."

Joey forced himself to get up. If he stayed on the ground, his dad would only attack him. So he stumbled to the bathroom and put the water on hot, hoping it could wedge out some shards. It stun like hell but god, it felt good too. He heard small clatters of glass on the tiles. He dared not move his feet for fear of stepping in it all.

He gently pried out some more of the bigger shards, the water making it easier. When he came out, he was sure almost, if not all, were gone. But the wounds still stun. Though he had no time to bandage or treat them so he pulled on a red t-shirt and black pants then raced out the house.

So what if it hurt? He could manage for a few hours.

* * *

Kaiba had been driving in his limo when he saw the blond walking down the street, half asleep and looking ill. He told the driver to stop and wound his window down. The dog paused, forcing his usual buoyance, annoying attitude to the brunet.

"What are you doing Wheeler? You look half dead."

The mutt glared but Kaiba could see the reddish bruise on his cheek.

"It's none of ya business Kaiba. So leave me be."

Kaiba frowned. This was normal for outside behaviour, but there was defiantly something wrong with his puppy. So, grumbling to himself, he opened his passenger door.

"Get in mutt." Kaiba shifted over. "You're coming with me."

Wheeler hesitated before reluctantly stepping in. Kaiba didn't miss how pain flashed on his face when he sat. That and the fact he gingerly sat back, as if his back pained him.

As they drove, the driver seat unable to hear anything from the backseat, Kaiba watched the boy in his reflection. He was uncomfortable and in pain. It was obvious. But why was the question.

"What is wrong with your back, Wheeler?"

The dog glanced at him, eyes fearful yet posture stiff and guarded.

"None of your _business,_ Kaiba."

"It is if I make it. And I am making it my business."

Wheeler hesitated again before sighing. He looked out the window as he muttered, "I got into a fight. One of the guys smashed a bottle on my back. I managed to get most of the glass out but I had no time to treat it."

Kaiba's frown deepened. It was a believable lie. But, it was a lie.

"Who _really_ attacked you, pup?"

His puppy glanced at him before smiling just a little. Though it was grim and sad.

"To think I have something in common with you Kaiba." He looked back out the window with a forlorn sigh. "My dad beats me. Day in day out. You're the first person I've told."

Kaiba stared, surprised. He had suspected, yes, but he didn't think Wheeler would just come out and say it. Maybe he had misjudged their relationship…

"Can I take you to a hospital or are you going to lick your wounds?"

Wheeler glared at him but his eyes showed a small gratitude.

"I think I'm better off treating it myself. Though…" he looked ahead in a thoughtful nature, "I would need to do it somewhere other than home. Dad'll probably make it worse."

Kaiba got the message. He wanted to come over. For how long was another question altogether. Hopefully not long, for Mokuba could not get wind of their 'relationship'. It would tarnish Kaiba's pride and image.

The CEO sighed and looked out the window. He held his collar to his mouth and muttered into the com, "Reroute back to the mansion. I have a stray dog to deal with."

When he glanced at Wheeler, he found the mutt glaring. But the boy only huffed and looked out his own window, trying not to show the pain.

"I guess I should say thank you," he muttered/growled under his breath.

Kaiba allowed one small, cold smirk before resuming his emotionless nature. Mokuba should be with friends and Wheeler should be gone by the time he got home. This should be fine…

* * *

Ryou groaned softly as she woke. Her phone was buzzing, making her head feel as if it were vibrating. It was a Saturday! Why couldn't she sleep in…?

Grumbling, the albino grabbed her phone and answered without thinking.

"_Ryou? Where are you?"_

She sat up, messing white hair falling around her shoulders in knots. She yawned before muttering,_ "_Japan. I got myself an apartment. Why are you calling father?"

Her father didn't respond straight away. Probably the lag from international calls. When he did, he sounded relieved.

"_Oh good. I worried for a second."_ She held back a sigh at her father's overprotective nature. He still feared a kidnapping, but it hadn't happened since a week ago. That had been the pattern since that first one when she was six. "_Turns out I'm in Japan now. Landed this morning. Could you tell me where you are living?"_

Ryou blinked, suddenly awake. She didn't answer, hoping it sounded like a lag. But he wasn't international was he?

"Ah, um, well I live in Domino City. Tokoya Avenue, building 6."

She knew her father had nodded.

"_I will see you then."_

He hung up, leaving Ryou in a sudden, slow panic. What was she supposed to do now? Her apartment, well it was clean…

Her eyes widened as she remembered something. She ran out of her room to the kitchen, where she found the green jacket from the other day. Joey's jacket. He had left it and she had forgotten to return it.

"Diabound!" Her demon appeared. "Is there any way you can get this to him?"

Her _ka_ hissed but picked it up with its snake part. She smiled as it dove into the shadows.

"Thank you Diabound."

The girl sighed before realising she was still in her pyjamas. She should probably look somewhat presentable when her father came. She knew he saw her as a good girl. An innocent child who had been through too many horrible things. He didn't know anything about her dark side or her leather. It was partially why she had skirts and blouses. So her father would see the innocent girl he thought she were.

Stretching, Ryou made her way to the bathroom. She took a nice warm shower. While she was getting changed did Diabound return, empty handed.

"I assume he retrieved it?" she asked as she pulled the blousy shirt over her head.

Diabound hissed an answer, bowing its head in the meantime. She nodded, smiling just a little.

"Did you scare him?"

The demon grinned and the snake flew around her in an excited manor. She laughed and pet its snake head, stroking the bat wing around her.

"Good!" She laughed softly. "I'll see how he reacts on Monday."

Diabound gave a humoured grumble before slipping back into the shadows. Ryou tucked the Millennium Ring under her shirt and made her way to the living room. Her father should be here soon…

* * *

The mansion was _huge_. Joey stared at the high ceilings and the long hallways. Everything was blue and white orientated. Of course it was. Seto _was_ the Blue Eyes White Dragon king.

Wait…did he just call Moneybags _Seto_?

"Come this way mutt." Kaiba started walking further into the house. "I have medical supplies in the kitchen."

And food…

Joey ran after the CEO, his back screaming at him for doing so. But he ignored it and walked next to the taller boy. He could feel Kaiba's slight concern but Joey didn't say anything. If Kaiba started openly showing concern for Joey, then they would both die of complete shock.

Suddenly they were in an elaborate kitchen, everything pristine white. Cupboards lined the room, a stovetop on top. A fridge sat in the corner. There was an island in the middle of the room.

Kaiba gestured for him to sit on a stool, so Joey did so. The blond watched as the brunette rustled through a cupboard, looking for medical supplies.

When the CEO came back, he ordered Joey to take off his shirt. The boy reluctantly did so, turning on the stool so Kaiba could see his back.

He heard the other boy wince in sympathy.

"To think a father would do this…"

Joey shrugged then winced as he felt alcohol touch the wounds.

"I already told you da doesn't care." He hissed as he felt something leave his back, pulling the skin a little. "Careful."

"I'm doing this as slowly as I can Wheeler."

Joey grumbled under his breath but he stayed silent as Kaiba worked. It felt like hours until every shard of glass Joey had missed was out. As soon as he was bandaged and had his shirt back on, Joey asked for food.

"I'm starving," he complained to which Kaiba huffed at.

"Of course you are." Kaiba walked to another cupboard and pulled out a packet of chips. He threw it to the blond, who caught it easily. "This is only because you are in my house."

While he downed the chips, he said, "Which you offered to take me to, by the way."

Kaiba grunted and leaned against the bench next to Joey. They stayed there in silence. Joey found it uncomfortable, but he had a feeling Kaiba was just off in another world. So Joey stared drifting too, eating his chips.

Suddenly, Kaiba muttered, "Are you falling for Ryou?"

Joey nearly choked on his chips. He coughed a little before husking out a, "What?"

Kaiba glanced at him.

"Are you crushing on the new girl?"

"Why do you care?"

Kaiba rose an eyebrow but said softly, "She's dangerous. Do you know about-"

"The raping? Yeah I do."

Joey smirked a little at the shock on Kaiba's face. But he covered it with his normal scowl.

"What about the crimes?"

Joey frowned now. Crimes?

"Obviously not," Kaiba muttered. "She's a thief, Wheeler. Steals money from other people's accounts so she can travel."

"How do ya even know that Kaiba? Ryou's innocent as."

"Even innocent people have secrets."

Joey looked at the ground. How could Ryou be a thief? It just didn't fit.

"Well Kaiba," Joey leaned on the kitchen island, "I don't think that's the _only_ reason you care about me _maybe_ liking her."

Kaiba frowned and looked at him properly.

"And what is this made up reason you have come up with?"

Joey smirked and grabbed the CEO's shirt, pulling him to him. He locked them in a kiss, instantly making Kaiba shudder. He pulled away, letting go of the brunette.

"You're gonna miss that aren't ya?"

A small blush rose to Kaiba's cheeks but he looked away, arms crossed.

"I won't. I've told you before that is just a sick game."

"That we both enjoy."

"Only because I become your owner."

Joey rolled his eyes and leaned close to the CEO again.

"And you like me don't ya?"

Kaiba glanced at him, boredom in his eyes. But Joey knew he was right. There was no way in hell Kaiba was straight. And there was every way in heaven he liked Joey.

"But I mean…" Joey smirked again, "I _don't_ like her. And I still hate you…"

Kaiba didn't say anything. He merely stared, as if he were waiting. Joey sighed and stood next to the CEO.

"I think my back is healed enough…"

Now those blue eyes turned to him. Joey smiled and kissed the boy softly. Kaiba's arms snaked around his waist and he kissed him back, pushing him into the island. Joey wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, trying to make the kisses even more passionate.

Suddenly something fell off the table and they both jumped. On the ground was the bottle of alcohol, the clear liquid spilling across the ground. Joey glanced at Kaiba, knowing they hadn't knocked it.

It had been on the other side of the island.

A sudden cackling brought their attention to the wall. But they saw nothing.

"Holy shit!"

Joey let go of Kaiba as he saw a scaly hand come out of the shadows. Sharp nails and dark brown in colour. It waved then another hand came out. Joey stared as it dropped a familiar green jacket. There was a loud hiss before it disappeared, the shadows seeming to ripple.

They stood in silence. Joey couldn't move. What was that? And how did it have his jacket? _When _had he lost that jacket?

"This is yours isn't it?"

Kaiba picked up the green jacket, not even looking at the wall. Joey didn't walk to him. No way was he going near _that_.

"Aren't you fazed at all about a monster living in your walls?!" Joey exclaimed when Kaiba straightened.

"No." He said simply. "And anyway, it doesn't live here. I have a feeling it belongs to whoever had your jacket."

Joey didn't believe what he was hearing. How was Kaiba not freaking out about this?! A fricken _monster_ just came _through _his wall and dropped Joey's jacket. That was not normal!

"Wheeler, where did you last see this?"

Joey stared at the jacket, wondering. Where _did_ he last see it? Yesterday he didn't have it…he was pretty sure he wore it Thursday night…Wait!

"Thursday. I saw Ryou that night…" Joey's eyes widened. "Wait does Ryou have a giant monster thing in her house?!"

Kaiba hummed softly before handing the jacket back to Joey.

"I think we should drop by." He started leaving the room. "Come on puppy."

Joey grumbled under his breath that he was _not_ a puppy, but he followed anyway.

As much as he hated monsters and the occult, he was interested. His mind hadn't played a trick on him then, for he was slipping that very green jacket on right now. No way was this fake.

So what did that mean…?


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou smiled as her father spoke. She didn't say much but nodded and contributed when it seemed right. She wasn't afraid of her father, she just had nothing to say. He didn't know anything about her. So there was nothing she could really say that wasn't fake.

As she was taking their dishes and putting them in the sink, her father said something she never thought he would utter.

"So no boyfriend I see."

Ryou accidentally dropped a dish into the sink. She looked at her father through her hair.

"Did you expect one?" she whispered in shock.

Her father laughed though. He was a healthy man, due to his archaeological work. He had white hair like her, which he tied in a ponytail. He had glasses and a white beard. He wasn't necessarily old. Just looked it.

"Here, I was just thinking their might be competition."

She frowned.

"Competition in what, father?"

He dug into his bag and brought out a brown package. He placed it on the table and Ryou sat back in her seat.

"Well if you had a boyfriend, I doubt any of my presents would be any good compared to his."

Ryou rolled her eyes and managed a soft laugh. Her father was truly stupid sometimes. Any of his gifts were priceless.

Only because they came from Ancient Egyptian tombs. Stolen. But that was a hidden secret of the Bakuras.

"Can I open it?" she asked, hand inching forward.

Her father nodded and Ryou grabbed the package. She refrained from ripping the brown paper off and slowly unwrapped it. She was like her father in a sense. She loved ancient artefacts and she would do anything for them.

A trait of her thief ancestor, in a way.

Ryou held up a band of gold. A snake. Delicately engraved and perfectly shaped. The head sat above the tail, not on the same piece of gold but next to each other to make the clasp. Long wave like swirls ran around it, from head to tail. Other small patterns filled the gaps. Its eyes were a bright, clear sapphire jewel.

She grinned and looked at her father, who was smiling. She hugged him.

"Thank you father! It's beautiful."

Her father's smile grew with pride and he took the bracelet. He held his hand out for her wrist and she let him put it on. She smiled as she watched it move on her wrist. It truly was beautiful. She loved it.

"Say Ryou," her father leaned on the table, "do you still have that pendant I gave you? The Millennium Ring?"

Ryou blinked in confusion.

"…Yes…Why are you asking father?"

"I'm not taking it if that's what you're thinking." Ryou relaxed at this. "I just wanted to know if you had kept it."

"Of course!" Ryou held the item through her shirt. "It's the most precious item I own!"

Her father grinned a little now, obviously happy she took the item to heart. It _had_ been the first gift he had given her. A guardian, to the rape from her childhood.

Though, Diabound rarely helped her. It didn't know the difference, for it happened all the time and Ryou never seemed distressed by it. So it just didn't like men, but it didn't know rape was bad.

Her father looked like he was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Ryou frowned. She hadn't been expecting anyone.

"I'll go see who it is," she muttered, going to the front door.

She fixed a soft smile on her face before opening the door a crack. Her eyes widened as she saw none other than Seto Kaiba. And Joey Wheeler. In his green jacket!

Oh no…

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked softly. "Wait, how did you know where I lived?"

Joey opened his mouth to answer but Kaiba cut him off with, "Can we come in? We have something important to discuss, Bakura."

Ryou frowned at the usage of her last name. People rarely used it. If Kaiba was, then he must think her dark persona is involved. Wait, did he see Diabound?

"Ryou!" Her father's voice came from the living room. "Who is that?"

Ryou stuttered a little before looking into the room.

"Just some friends from school," she muttered as Kaiba let himself in, Joey following like a puppy dog.

She closed the door and re-entered the living room to see Kaiba introducing himself to her father. She could see the sudden nervous fear go through her father. A wealthy man who could knock down a thief in seconds.

"So what brings you to my daughter's home?" her father asked somewhat suspiciously.

Ryou glared at her father. "Father, they aren't like that. Don't become protective."

Her father backed off a little but he watched the boy's with narrowed eyes. Ryou sighed and sat at her table, gesturing for them to do the same. Joey sat on the other side of her but Kaiba stayed standing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time," Kaiba started, "but my companion and I need to speak to Ryou in private. Something happened and I would like to ask her about it."

Her father frowned and looked like he was about to say no but Ryou spoke before he could.

"We can talk in my room, Mr. Kaiba." She kept her voice soft for the other's sake. But Ra did she want to attack Kaiba right now. "Don't worry father, we'll come back down in ten or so minutes. You can come up if we're not down by then."

Her father grunted and muttered something about ten minutes being too long but Ryou ignored it. She gestured the boy's up to her room, even though Joey had been before.

As soon as she shut the door, she let her façade drop.

"You were not supposed to see Diabound," she growled at the billionaire child.

Kaiba scowled, arms crossed, while Joey stared in shock at her change of persona.

"Diabound? So that monster was yours?"

Ryou huffed and leaned against the wall, feeling the shadows lengthen with her annoyance.

"It might have been. But may I ask why _you_ were with Mr. Wheeler when I returned his jacket?"

"_You_ returned the jacket?" Joey whispered. "I thought you said this Diabound thing did."

Ryou rolled her eyes.

"Diabound does what I want. I asked it to return the jacket and it did. Why are you both making a fuss about it?"

Joey stared as if she had grown another head while Kaiba's scowl deepened.

"Monsters are not a normal occurrence Ryou," the CEO said in a low voice. "I don't know where you thought it was a good idea to send a demonic creature into my house to _return_ a _jacket_, but you can not do that. Not with the track record behind your name."

"Oh?" Ryou smirked, feeling shadows play with her hair. "What track record? As far as I know I am an innocent girl harassed by men much too much." She said this in her innocently soft voice before turning back to her normal voice. "I'm sorry if I felt like playing around."

Kaiba was going to say something but Joey stepped forward, cutting him off with, "Scaring me half to death is not fun, Ryou. I would prefer not to have your demonic pet returning my things. And anyway," he frowned a little, "why couldn't you return it in person?"

"Because my father was coming. If he knew a _boy_ had been in my _house_, what do you think he would have done? You both know of my past."

"That still does not mean you can send out a monster," Kaiba muttered.

Ryou scowled a little now. She crossed her arms before she heard a familiar hiss. She glimpsed Diabound out the corner of her eye, his snake head coming to rest in front of her. She gently stroked its head and she smirked when she saw the fear on Joey's face and in Kaiba's eyes.

"I'm actually surprised you're angry about the jacket and not the fact a _'monster'_ is real and running about Domino." She let the snake rub against her cheek. "Are neither of your afraid?"

Joey swallowed and tried to speak but couldn't. Kaiba seemed to mentally shake himself and he scowled.

"I am not afraid of a holographic monster."

Ryou blinked.

"What?"

Diabound hissed in annoyance, coming partway out the wall. Its clawed hands rested at her shoulders and she could feel its head above her. The snake now hissed near her waist.

"You must have altered one of my duel disks," Kaiba said as if he knew what this was. "Magic and monsters do not exist."

Ryou stared. What the hell? Did he not see the very real demon above her? Was he blind?! And hadn't he just _said_ Diabound was her demonic pet?

"K-Kaiba," Joey tentatively put a hand on the other boy's arm, "I think ya delusional. That's a real fucking _monster_! Don't pull your stupid magic isn't real shit."

Kaiba glared at the blond before pulling his arm away.

"There is no such thing as magic." Kaiba looked back at Ryou. "I am telling you, Miss. Bakura, don't pull a stunt like this again. If people were to see your supposed _monster_, they will cause chaos."

"Well Joey was the only one _supposed_ to see Diabound," she muttered, stroking her demon. "But Kaiba, Diabound is very real. I can show you, if you would like."

She grinned as both of them took a step back. So he didn't believe his own words…

"Say Diabound," Ryou looked up at the demon, "I remember you saying something about a Priest? Back in Ancient Egypt who then became Pharaoh?" The demon hissed in answer. "Is it possible to bring back those memories you gave me?"

Diabound hissed softly before disappearing from behind her. Ryou stumbled a little, not realising she had been leaning on its torso and not the wall.

There was a tense silence between the three of them. Joey was looking around wildly, obviously afraid. Kaiba was watching her with narrowed eyes, untrusting. Ryou only grinned, feeling her _ka_ moving under the floor.

"By the way," she whispered while watching Kaiba, "you aren't leaving me that easily. Now that you've seen Diabound, I have no choice but to break you. Both of you. Just a little." She knew her thief was shining through but she couldn't help it. "Diabound…"

The black brown scaly hand shot out from the ground. It grabbed Kaiba around the leg and Joey screamed. Luckily the shadows silenced everything to the inside only.

Ryou had to laugh as Kaiba tried to pull free. Joey was trapped between the two of them, so he had nowhere to go. Her vision suddenly flashed and she saw an ancient palace. In the room with her were the two boys, but they looked different.

Kaiba now wore a white robe like thing but it had a white cloak behind him. A blue chest piece with solid gold lining sat over it, a diamond part of it reaching down to the bottom of his robe thing. His skin was tanned and on his head was a blue and gold headpiece with a striking snake in the front. His eyes were the same royal blue.

Next to him, Joey was dressed in dirty peasant clothing. His skin was a darker shade than Kaiba's. His hair was shinier and brighter. Almost like gold. His eyes were hazel but tinted with red.

Suddenly the vision disappeared and she was back in her room. She saw Joey blinking in shock and even Kaiba's struggles had stopped for that second. But he suddenly fell to a knee, grasping his ankle as if in pain.

Ryou heard Diabound chuckle before it melted into the shadows. She stared at the brunette boy, who was trying to stand but failing. Joey had to help him in the end.

They met eyes, and she could see his anger, but at that moment, her father knocked loudly on the door.

"It's been ten minutes!" he shouted. "I'm coming in!"

Ryou rolled her eyes and opened the door before he could.

"We're good father," she said in her soft voice. "I was just going to see my friends out."

"Oh." Her father smiled. "Good. I'll wait downstairs."

She nodded then gestured for the two to follow. Kaiba was walking by himself but there was a small limp in his walk. They didn't speak, which Ryou was somewhat happy about. She had lost herself in there. The thief had become too strong. She had to hold back on it.

Sorry Diabound, but you can't come out for a few days.

"I'll see you on Monday then," she said as she opened the door for them. "Have fun with whatever my thief ancestor did to your minds. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon too."

They both looked at her with a different type of shock but she closed the door. She sighed before slowly walking back to her father.

Life just got ten times harder…

* * *

_He snuck out of his chambers, leaving his sleeping wife. He half speed walked half jogged to the palace gardens. He checked every corner and every shadow for prying eyes and luckily found none. Everyone was asleep by now anyway. _

_He had donned a cloak and plain clothing, not found commonly in the pharaoh's wardrobe. But he had made sure to buy almost peasant clothing just to do this. It was frowned upon and despised by his court for him to do this. But they didn't know. And they never would. This pharaoh will stoop to peasant level just to do this. _

_He was soon in the empty streets of the kingdom, walking to the all familiar inn. He entered and the bartender grinned, the smell of alcohol staining the bar underneath the rooms. _

_"Back again?" he called, making the now peasant pharaoh scowl. He was lucky no one recognised him in this get up. _

_He paid the man no mind and walked up the stairs to the accommodation. He slowly walked to one of the rooms near the back and gently knocked. A muffled "Come in," came from the other side. _

_The pretend peasant walked in, smirking a little when he saw the_ real _peasant boy lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. The boy's dirty blond hair seemed to glow in the faint candle light. His skin was a dark tan from working out in the sun all day and his clothing was that only of a ragged farm boy. But for all his strength, he was a scrawny little thing. _

_The boy sat up and grinned at the pharaoh. To think, the highest man of all of Egypt was in this stinky little inn to see a lowly peasant boy. But no one had to know that, did they?_

_"I was wondering when you'd show up," the boy said in a mischievous voice. "Did you have ta wait?"_

_The pharaoh grunted and rolled his eyes, approaching the bed. He sat and the boy crawled over, comfortably sitting in his lap. _

_"It's hard sneaking out of the most highly guarded place in Egypt." He gently kissed the boy's forehead. "I could be dethroned for this you know?"_

_The boy's grin didn't waver. He reached up and kissed the pharaoh on the lips. _

_"Well you could always use the_ 'Mistress' _roll on me. No one would have to know I'm a guy."_

_The pharaoh shook his head before gently lying the boy down. _

_"It's fine. And anyway, the Court think I love Isis since our little acting a few years back. I can't suddenly give her up for a peasant_ boy."

_The boy chuckled a little, letting the pharaoh kiss him softly. The pharaoh didn't wait much but he let the boy speak when he felt a small tap. _

_"Does your wife know?"_

_The pharaoh looked into the hazel brown eyes under him. He smiled and shook his head, even though there was no hiding anything from Isis. Even without her Item, she still dreamt true visions. A side effect, as was the pharaoh's ability to find strong_ ka_. As this boy was. _

_"Seth…" The pharaoh stopped in his still small shock. It was strange hearing his name from someone other than Isis. "What do you think would happen if someone_ did _find out?"_

_The pharaoh sighed before gently kissing the boy on the lips. _

_"It's best not to think about it, Niythra."_

_The boy grinned at his name. He never got tired of hearing it from his love._

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too. The next few chapters will be smaller than my previous ones, so I may release two next week. But do keep reading and I do hope you are enjoying it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So these are the two chapters. They are smaller than previous ones, so all together they might equal one normal chapter. But I had to separate them for the way I want the story to read. So enjoy. **

* * *

Seto gasped awake. What sort of dream was _that_?

He sat up slowly. He was surprised to find his covers a mess and his breathing laboured. Not to mention he was clammy. Kaiba _never_ moved when he slept.

Kaiba slowly moved to the edge of his bed. His foot ached. That stupid demon. He knew it was real. He just wanted to believe it wasn't so he didn't have to admit it to Yugi. But the stupid thing decided to sprang his foot so far it could almost pass as a fracture. The only reason it didn't was he could walk on it.

Sort of.

He pulled the covers back and gently eased his foot down. He slowly staggered to his in-room bathroom.

Leaning against the wall, he caught his breath. He felt drained, for some reason. Tired and drained.

He ran the water in the sink and splashed some onto his face. The remnants of that boy's face drifted away with the water. He had no idea who that boy was. All he _did_ know was he looked like the mutt.

Which concerned him. Greatly.

Sighing, Kaiba made his way back to his bed. It was a few hours too early to go to work. He could try to sleep, but he doubted it would come. His brain was already awake due to the dream.

He sat and decided he might as well check the injury. Gently resting his foot on the bed, he pulled back his pants. He slowly undid the bandages so not to hurt himself. His eyes widened at what he saw.

As he first expected, the ankle was bruised. Blueish blackish splotches. But what surprised him was his veins. Spreading out from his ankle, halfway across his foot, the veins seemed to _glow_. A soft, light blue.

"Blue Eyes blue…" he found himself whispering.

Kaiba re-bandaged the injury again and decided not to let a doctor look at it. If it got any worse, he would go to his attacker. He was sure Ryou knew what was happening.

As much as he was starting to hate the girl, she knew more of this magic crap than he ever would.

* * *

_"Help me! Please!"_

_He ran past the screaming man. It was a decoy. It wasn't real. A trick to get him to stop. If he stopped then he would Lose. He couldn't lose._

_He ran harder, jumping over a monster in his way. He let his sword cut the neck. Only a second later he heard the satisfying explosion of blood. He loved the little gimmicks on his sword. Too bad he couldn't go back and feed on that blood. _

_Arg, get back on track. Win don't Lose. _

_"Katsuya." _

_He looked to his left and found Violet. His only companion in this horrid world. Her black hair was braided and she wore her black, skin-tight fighter's outfit. He smiled when he met her violet eyes. _

_"There's a big one ahead," she said in her stern voice. "Want to take it down together?"_

_"Why not?" He grinned. "You'll let me feed a little before we move on?"_

_She sighed but nodded, smiling just a little. _

_They ran around the corner and came face to face with a Lyon. A giant cat like creature with paws the size of boulders. It had a mane of thick golden hair, its fur an amber brown. Its eyes shined a bright silver and so did swirls of runes across its body. Its tail flicked, making the ground shake as it hit the wall. _

_It saw them and roared, already charging. _

_He jumped and so did Violet. They both landed on it, Violet on a paw and he on its head. He smirked at Violet, who scowled. He might take the kill. _

_He angled his sword down, so to pierce the brain, when something hit him from behind. He fell forward, landing on the Lyon's nose. It wrinkled said nose and tried to shake him off. He stabbed his sword in it, making it howl. He quickly scampered to his feet and, opening his giant sunrise feathered wings, flew up to the head again. _

_He glared at Violet, who was laughing. _

_"For a second there I thought you were actually going to Lose," she said through laughter. _

_He growled, shaking his wings. He turned his sword upside down and Violet did the same. _

_"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he counted down. "Three…two…one!"_

_They brought their blades down and both fire and vines erupted from the furred head. He grabbed Violet around the waist and flew off the beast. The Lyon roared and fell, blood pouring from its head. _

_He made to circle back but Violet pulled on his arm. _

_"Keep going. I'm sorry Katsuya but you'll have to feed while you fight. We have no time to stop."_

_He growled softly but did as she said. His body was starting to throb now. He needed that blood, badly. _

_For his broken ribs were actually hurting..._


	7. Chapter 7

He gasped in pain. Joey stared at the roof, sweaty and in pain. He slowly sat. Why did he hurt when his dad hadn't even attacked him? Kaiba had done a good job on his back, so why did his chest hurt all of a sudden?

He gently touched his ribs and felt a shock of pain. But they were intact.

Joey's hand slowly dropped as a dark thought passed his mind. Had that dream…somehow…injured him? Like the guy he was following? Kat-Katsuya or something?

Joey ran his hands down his face and looked at the clock. It was 4:00am! He had _hours_ before he had to get up.

He lay back on his bed, slowly and gingerly so not to injure his somehow uninjured ribs. Maybe he should call Yugi since he _was_ the centre of magical disturbances. But then again, this was different magic. Yug wouldn't understand. Even if he had the magicalness of the Pharaoh. Considering how different this magic was, Joey wasn't going to bother his little friend. This was a different type of magic and Yugi needed a break.

Maybe he should speak to Rich Boy…Yeah he would understand. A little.

Joey definitely would _not_ talk to Ryou. He had originally thought she was a nice girl. A girl who was innocent and shy. But god she was not. The Ryou he saw yesterday was _scary_. No way did he want to date her. Not anymore.

Sighing, he felt his mind drifting back into sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't have any dreams…

* * *

_She sighed, stretching. She found herself in the clearing. She must have fallen asleep. Made sense. She loved this place. The forest, the lake, the song of nature. All of it. _

_Standing, she made her way back to the house. She smiled as she left the lake and the trees, missing them already. But she had to speak to the others. They were going out today, meaning they had to make preparations. No one could know who they were. _

_She walked through the front door and instantly froze. He did too, watching her before smiling a little. It was a nervous sort of smile. The red in his eyes disappeared quickly though, once he saw her fear. Returning to the normal white. _

_"I was wondering where you were Darky."_

_She shuddered before shrugging, acting like she hadn't been afraid then. The Reaper wasn't active. Not yet. _

_"I fell asleep at the clearing," she said as they walked into the living area. "Sorry."_

_"No, it's fine." He smiled. "You probably wanted a break."_

_She nodded, smiling. She respected her ex-mate. He may have hurt her in the past, due to a possession, but he was trying to make amends. She would let him, for she missed him greatly. _

_"About time you two showed up."_

_She looked ahead and smirked a little. Their other companion, the golden god, stood with his arms crossed, annoyance written across his face. _

_"Why so crabby Balance?" her ex-mate asked. _

_"I have things to do today, Light," Balance countered. _

_She chuckled softly before resting a hand on Light's arm._

_"We just have to get supplies. And anyway," she turned to Balance, "we have the rest of Time to do what we want. I'm sure whatever you have to do can wait until tomorrow."_

_Balance grunted and muttered, "For creatures like you who have no purposeful things to do but live."_

_She didn't take offence at this. It was true anyway..._

* * *

Ryou's eyes snapped open. That was not Egypt.

She sat up and held the Millennium Ring. It was glowing softly. She frowned. Who had that person been? She had been following a woman's story. It was much like the other dreams she had. When she remembered _other_ things from the past. But she felt..._disconnected,_ almost, to this one.

And there were two men. Both looked familiar. If she took out the white eyes on the Light person, she would have Joey. If she took away the golden eyes on the Balance figure, she would have Kaiba. Though they looked slightly older. And not to mention the silver tail behind Balance and angelic wings on Light...

She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe we go further back than Egypt…" She sighed and lay on her back, staring at the roof. Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered the Balance figure. "Wait, did she say _god_?"


	8. Chapter 8

Monday. It came too quickly for all three of them. Ryou stayed away from both boys as much as she could. She didn't want to interact with them. They will come to her. She didn't even _know_ if they had a dream vision thing. They might have…

Ryou kept her head down and slowly walked into the schoolyard. Without Joey focusing on her, the rest of Yugi's group forgot her existence. That was fine for her. Means she could leave soon. Unless of course…

"Hey! Ryou!"

Ryou froze as a panting Joey came to stand next to her. He had his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. Ryou only stared. What was he doing?

"Come with me." He grabbed her arm, instantly sending shivers up her spine. "We have to talk."

Ryou frowned but Joey started dragging her to the abandoned end of the school. He pulled her into a run so she had to hold onto her bag tightly and push her skirt down.

Eventually they came to a dark alley. It was tight. Joey nudged her forward. Ryou refused to move.

"How can I trust you aren't about to take advantage of me?" she whispered, fear making her voice quiver a little.

"What? No! I wasn't- I'm not going to do that." Joey moved in front of her now. "Sorry. I should have thought about that. Just come in. We have to talk and this is the most private part of the school."

Ryou was still suspicious but she followed anyway. She trusted Joey a little more than normal males. A _tiny_ bit more. Only because he had saved her.

She followed the blond into the dark alley. When her eyes adjusted, which was quite quickly due to her shadow powers, she saw another person. This one tall and leaning against the wall. She immediately knew it was Seto Kaiba.

Joey leaned across from the brunet and Ryou stood, watching them both. Joey's eyes were downcast and Kaiba glanced at her. She noticed him keeping weight off the foot Diabound grabbed.

"So I assume this is for more than an injured foot?" she asked softly, not in the mood to be evil overlord Thief King.

Joey glanced at her and Kaiba grunted, arms crossed. Ryou waited, knowing one would speak. She watched Joey, hoping to bait him into doing so.

The boy groaned and blurted out, "You did something to us! I had a dream last night about a guy called Katsuya."

Ryou's eyes widened. Katsuya? As in Katsuya Jonouchi? The Champion of the Games? Ryou had only just regained those memories from her own persona, Riyu. To think Joey was remembering him first…

"Kaiba?" she asked, knowing he must have had one too.

The CEO pulled himself up, but his injured foot still hovered off the ground.

"I was a pharaoh and met with a boy. I think his name was Niythra and mine," he growled softly, "Seth."

Ryou frowned but Joey stared at Kaiba as if he had grown another head.

"Seth as in the guy you refuse to believe is you in the past? In _Yugi's_ past?"

Kaiba grunted and looked away. Ryou…she was shocked. They knew of the Egyptian past? Or just the Pharaoh-Wait!

"Did you just imply Yugi Motou is part of the Ancient Egyptian past?" she asked with a new eagerness.

Both looked at her and Joey slowly said, "The Pharaoh in his Puzzle is from Ancient Egypt. We know he fought a guy called Thief King…" Joey's eyes widened. "Thief King Bakura!"

Ryou smirked and shrugged.

"My ancestor, I know. I _do_ own the Millennium Ring after all."

She brandished it like the beautiful thing it was. Both stared, Kaiba's façade disappearing.

"So _your_ ancestor," Joey started, "is the guy who turned half of Egypt into a hell hole. While _your_ ancestor and past life," he said to Kaiba, "became Pharaoh _after_ Atem died."

"So his name is Atem…" Ryou whispered before looking at Joey again. She let a sly smile cross her face as she said, "Don't forget yourself. Pharaoh Seth's secret lover, Niythra the peasant boy."

Joey blinked and Kaiba seemed to choke on air. Ryou chuckled softly as Joey looked at the taller boy with bright red cheeks. Kaiba was looking away but Ryou knew he was blushing.

"Wait!" Joey looked back at her and pointed in an accusing way. "Do ya have proof? The Thief King was dead by then and you said he were ya ancestor. Not your past life."

Ryou sighed and leaned on the wall.

"I _was_ him, idiot. I have all his memories and more from the Demon King, Zorc Necrophades. Namely their Shadow Magic."

"Shadow Magic?" She looked at Kaiba who had spoken. "Is that your demon?"

Hiding her small relief that the question was aimed at magic and not the Demon King, Ryou answered with, "Yes." She then let her eyes drift to his foot, hoping to change the subject. "How is that by the way? I am actually interested and concerned."

Kaiba rose an eyebrow but he muttered, "Bruised."

Ryou narrowed her eyes. He was hiding something.

"H-Hey hold on." Joey waved his hand to get their attention. "You didn't tell me why you think I'm this Niythra kid. And you've said nothing of _my_ dream."

"Well that's because I just learnt about that life myself."

"Life!?"

Ryou waved her hand. She turned around, starting to leave.

"We need more time for me to explain properly. Come by-actually, no. Kaiba free up your house tomorrow. We're taking sick days." She grinned as she started walking away. Kaiba tried to argue but she only said, "Plan it or you'll get an uninvited guest. Namely a snake demon."

This shut him up.

Now she had something interesting worth staying for. Forget about rapes and forget about weak Ryou. Magic was attacking other souls. She had more things to do and more fun.

Let's see what we can do with them, shall we, Diabound?

* * *

Grumbling softly to himself, Joey pushed the door open to his apartment. He didn't care if his dad was home or if he was going to attack him. He was tired, hangry and confused.

He had a past life. _Lives_. Could he possibly be a part of Atem's life? Maybe _after_ the Shadow War but still…he had been there…

"In stupid Seto Kaiba's bed," he growled as he dropped his bag on the kitchen floor.

He rummaged through the cupboards, looking for food. He stumbled upon an apple. Taking the juicy red fruit, he backed up and picked up his bag. He walked up to his room and lay on his bed. He lay there a while, biting into the apple in silence.

Ryou said to go to Kaiba's. Joey didn't want to. He didn't want to become whatever Ryou was. He was happy being sane. He just had this bad feeling that delving to far into this-

Suddenly his vision fuzzed and Joey nearly choked on the apple. He saw sand and felt scorching heat on his arms. He could feel his sudden thirst for water and he sat up. The vision broke with the movement.

Panting, Joey had no choice but to go downstairs and get a drink. He didn't know why these visions affected his body physically. It was annoying. He was sure Kaiba and Ryou didn't get these.

His thirst disappeared though when he came to the kitchen. His father. And he didn't look too happy.

"Where were you last night?"

Joey stiffened on instinct. He had gone to Yugi's yesterday, to hang out. He must have forgotten something his dad wanted.

"A friend's house," he muttered, not looking directly at his always drunk father.

His dad came around the bench to stand in front of Joey. Joey glanced at him, ready for the hit. He wasn't in the mood for the drunken attack though, so maybe he would fight back…

"The rich brat?"

Huh? How did his dad know about Kaiba?

"No…why would I go to _Kaiba's_ house?" Joey managed to frown in confusion even though his nerves were on end. "I hate him."

His dad didn't seem convinced. The older man scowled a little.

"And yet I hear rumours of you going into his house instead of work."

Shit…How did his dad even _know_ this? His dad never went out, as far as Joey knew.

"I wasn't at Kaiba's and I never would be," Joey said slowly, inching back a little. "But why would you care?"

A dark flash went through his dad's eyes. Joey recognised the money hunger and he nearly groaned. His dad was going to use him to get to Kaiba, wasn't he? Like that would work, considering their…_actions_ towards each other.

"Dad stop thinking whatever you're thinkin'." Joey stepped back now. "You should _know_ Kaiba and I hate each other." And spare him the beatings of failure.

"You bring hardly any money home," his dad muttered. "If you can use, or _steal_-"

"Dad no!"

Fear bloomed through him as he realised he had yelled. He stepped back again but he couldn't dodge the fist in time. It connected with his jaw, making him fall. He landed on his still injured shoulder, making him wince a little. These injures were never going to heal at this rate.

"What have I told you about speaking back?" his dad growled, kicking him in the stomach.

Joey winced and went to pull in but thought better of it. He didn't want to be weak today. He was still miffed about school and needed something to take his anger out on. Why not pull a dad?

When the foot came for his head, Joey grabbed it and pulled, making his dad fall onto the ground too. Joey stood, waiting to see if his dad had any fight. If he didn't, then Joey would just leave. If he tried to fight back, then Joey would.

His dad growled before jumping back up, aiming to grab Joey. But the boy only stepped back, a strange calm falling over him. He saw a strange white plain instead of his father. White as far as he could see. No walls. No roof. He turned in confusion. But when he turned back to the front he saw a scythe. Ivory wood and a silver blade.

Suddenly a flame flared at the base of its staff. Joey flinched at the immense heat from the fire. Then it grew and swallowed the scythe.

He didn't realise what was happening until he heard a scream.

Blinking, the white disappeared and Joey found smoke all around him. The smoke alarm was blaring and his dad was on the ground, bleeding. Joey staggered back as he saw flames licking the floor around him and his dad.

Where did the fire come from? Why was his dad the only one injured? Joey didn't feel any burns and he had just been _standing_ in the fire.

Sense then came to him. His dad was probably dying.

"Shit…" Joey picked his dad up, slinging one arm around his shoulder for he couldn't hold his dad properly.

The man was out completely. Joey dragged him out, the flames growing larger. The smoke wasn't affecting him. He wasn't coughing. His eyes weren't stinging. Nothing of the fire was affecting him.

Joey placed his dad on the floor. A floor below them in case the fire exploded. People were evacuating the building but Joey couldn't get his dad any further.

He leaned against the wall, trying to figure out what happened. He had seen something. Another vision thing. But this time his dad got hurt instead of him. What did that scythe have to do with it? And the whiteness? Then the flames. When did the house start to burn?

"Wait…" he whispered aloud. Speaking helped him gather his thoughts a little more. "Those flames…they weren't orange…"

No, they were a dark, molten red. Speckled with black and gold…

* * *

"Seto…look at the flames."

Kaiba glanced up from his computer screen. Mokuba was watching the news. Something about a building going up in flames from one apartment. Probably some idiot trying to cook.

"What about them Mokuba?" Kaiba asked without even looking at the screen.

"Seto, actually look."

Grumbling, Kaiba looked up. His body went stiff.

"What?" He stood and sat next to Mokuba on the couch, watching the news report properly now. "They look like the mutt's half rate dragon."

"That's what I thought!" Mokuba frowned then. "Well I thought Red Eyes but same thing."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and instead listened.

_"The apartment has been burning for an hour now and the flames have not spread,"_ the news reporter was saying. _"The flames, not only for their strange colour, seem to be stuck in one place. They are doing damage but there is no movement. Emergency services are currently trying to put out the flames but to no avail."_

Kaiba frowned at this. How could the flames be 'stuck'? And why the colour of the Red Eyes Black Dragon? There's no way a hologram could do this. Kaiba knew his system. It couldn't cause real damage like this.

"Which apartment?" he asked Mokuba.

Mokuba looked at him before muttering, "Joey's. His father is in the hospital now with severe burns."

Kaiba glanced over Mokuba's shoulder, watching as he scrolled through new reports. The TV was still blabbing about the fire, but the hour old reports spoke of the residents. Multiple times Kaiba glimpsed mentioning of the Wheelers. How Joey's father was burnt and yet the son unscathed.

Kaiba's frown grew as he saw one report proclaim Joey had set the fire himself.

"Keep an eye on those reports," Kaiba muttered to Mokuba as he stood. "I think I'm going to go down there myself."

"Wait Seto," Mokuba stood up, "you do realise your foot is getting worse?"

Kaiba stopped walking and looked at his brother. The younger Kaiba had his eyes downcast.

"Seto, you can barely walk as it is. Please, just rest."

It was true his ankle had grown worse, but he had to speak to the mutt. If this was magic related, then they had to speak. Before Ryou got involved.

"I'm fine Mokuba."

Then Kaiba proceeded to leave the mansion.

* * *

She paced back and forth, wondering. Did she speak to Diabound or did she speak to her father? Father would have next to now knowledge on this though. Diabound was unreliable. It was biased.

So should she just go to the cause of this?

Ryou quickly decided the later and grabbed a coat.

She didn't know where Joey lived. She _figured_ the news reports would say so…but Joey wouldn't be there _now_ would he? He'd probably be in the hospital with his father…

Sighing, Ryou whispered, "Diabound."

The demon's white eyes shined in her shadow, which was splayed across the wall. She ducked into an alleyway and turned to her _ka_.

"Take me to Joey Wheeler."

It hissed and did nothing. Ryou blinked before stepping closer to it.

"Diabound," she said slowly, "Take me to _Joey Wheeler_."

It growled now and the eyes disappeared. Ryou growled herself. Stupid demon. Just because she was looking for the lightish boy, didn't mean it could abandon her.

"Great," she huffed, leaving the alley, "now I have to find him by myself-"

She stopped as a black limo pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down and she saw none other than Kaiba. His signature scowl aimed right at her.

"Looking for Wheeler?" he questioned, a little smugness in his voice.

Ryou looked away but she nodded. She heard the car door open.

"I'm assuming you don't know where he is," Kaiba continued as she reluctantly climbed into the car, "and I don't want your demon following us around."

Ryou had to smile at that.

"Well you're in luck, Kaiba," she glanced at him, "Diabound is being stubborn."

She saw his eyes flash but he only turned to his window, watching as the car started to move. Ryou allowed herself a small smirk before doing the same.

She had to say, making the strongest human in Domino afraid of meek little her, was an accomplishment.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't go to the police like he was told to. Joey pretended, so to stop questions, that he was in shock. It worked, and they forced him to sit in the ambulance with his dad, but he didn't get far. As soon as they pulled up at the hospital, the white plain flashed in his mind.

Next thing he knew the molten flames were surrounding him and the medic who had been following the stretcher with his dad. He had stared in actual shock, afraid. He _was_ causing these flames. But how?

The medic's coat was in flames. The flames were giving off black ash, while golden embers set more of the ambulance on fire. Joey's senses came back when he heard sirens.

Without thinking, he jumped out of the vehicle and ran. His dad was fine and they had doctors on sight.

He just had to get somewhere safe.

When he slowed, he found himself in the old part of Domino. He knew many gangs hung around here, but he also knew certain areas that not even Hirutani's gang ventured.

He slipped through the broken gate of an old school. It was burnt and broken, eroding with age. The rumour was a fire. Uncontrollable with many deaths. Apparently the school was haunted.

Right now Joey wasn't scared of ghosts. He had bigger problems.

He found himself in a classroom. Just an old classroom with a few desks and a chalkboard. He laughed a little at that. This place _must_ be old to have a chalkboard.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here."

He turned quickly, the plain flashing in his sight again. But it disappeared quicker this time.

Joey saw the dark red flames in front of him. They were just sitting there, letting off the black and gold. He looked up to see Kaiba and Ryou, both eyeing the flames. Kaiba showed no emotion but Ryou had a small fear in her eyes.

"Alright…" Ryou whispered while slowly stepping around the flames. They flared a little, making her flinch, but they didn't move. "How about we work on that before the questions."

Joey couldn't speak, his mind half fogged. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. He was tired, numb and feeling partially sick.

"Kaiba," Ryou again, "there's a fire extinguisher over there. Can you put it out?"

The CEO grunted and next thing Joey knew the flames were slowly dying from white foam. For some reason that made him feel sicker. He sat down to stop the dizziness coming on.

Once the flames were completely gone, Ryou sat next to him. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you too tired to speak or…?"

Joey shook his head and managed to whisper, "What is going on?"

He looked at her and she immediately avoided his gaze. Ryou sighed softly before sitting back, leaning on her hands for support.

"It's many things. Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, you look like you're going to vomit."

Joey felt like doing just that.

"If I don't find out now…" he muttered, "then I'm _going_ to have dreams. I…" he could already see the white fog that started the plain, "I don't want to dream…"

Ryou sighed and he felt her look up.

"Are you going to stay or do you have to leave?"

Joey glanced up to see Kaiba come off the wall and sit near them.

"I need to rest my foot," he muttered but they both knew he just wanted information.

"Ok…" Ryou sat properly, crossing her legs. "So you know how we have that Egyptian life? Well there are more. Full of magic. I've only gone back two lives but, there might be more."

Lives? Multiple lives with magic? Joey knew he should be freaking out but his mind was so numb from the obvious fire magic, he said nothing.

"Diabound is only a small part of my magic," Ryou continued. "It is from my life as Thief King Bakura. But I have another life, with the both of you surprisingly, where I was born a dragon prince. I had dark magic. Dark Water, I think they called it."

"They?" Kaiba questioned.

Ryou shrugged.

"Creatures from that time. Not important." Joey felt her eyes shift to him. "I'm not _completely_ sure what life this magic stems from, but I feel it is a combination. Your fire magic from Jonouchi's life mixed with Niythra's Red Eyes Black Dragon _ka_. It is powerful, Joey, and I don't know why you are the first to break from the human shell."

Joey glanced at her. All the names and titles went over his head. All he got was powerful, don't know, magic and human shell.

"I'm going to sleep," he muttered before lying down.

Maybe the dreams would be more helpful…

* * *

It didn't take long for the mutt to fall asleep. Only a few seconds and he was out, snoring softly.

Kaiba glanced at the girl across from him, who was watching Wheeler with a small concern. He waited until she looked at him to speak. He still didn't trust her. All this talk of past lives was worse than Yugi's rambling of magic.

Yet, it was all real…

"So how _is_ your foot?"

Kaiba didn't expect Ryou to speak before him. He glanced at her with a bit more attention. His foot was aching but that would be from the movement.

"Fine," he muttered, looking away.

"…Am I allowed to see it?"

Kaiba looked at her now, surprised she'd even ask that. She was too comfortable, he realised. Too confident around him.

"No," he said coldly.

Ryou seemed to teeter on the edge of asking again but she sighed and stood, walking to a broken window instead. Kaiba didn't move, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk if he did. He probably should check the injury, but then that would allow Ryou to see it.

"Why is there a place like this?" she asked from the broken window, not looking at him. "You'd think the government would destroy something like this."

"You'd think," Kaiba muttered, glancing at her. "But they don't for…_supernatural_ reasons."

Ryou glanced at him then, curious.

"Supernatural? Is there actually some sort of ghost here?"

Kaiba shrugged. He didn't care for magic but he knew the rumours.

"In a way. Just fears and all that make it stronger."

She nodded mutely before turning back to him. She leaned against the wall.

"So any magic in your life at the moment?"

Kaiba didn't say anything at first. Could the blue on his foot count as magic? The dreams did, but not like Wheeler…

"Not that I know of," he answered.

Ryou watched him a few moments, making the CEO uncomfortable. Eventually she looked away, deciding standing was tiring, and came back to sit. Kaiba shifted away as she sat next to him.

"Let me see your foot." She didn't give him time to answer with his usual no. "Do it or I'll call Diabound."

Kaiba paused. He glared at her, saying, "Didn't you say it wasn't listening?"

Ryou froze then, making Kaiba smirk. She huffed and looked away, white hair nearly smacking him as she turned.

"Why won't you let me look?" Her voice held a little emotion he hadn't heard. "You know I'm the only one who can help with magic. Something must be happening, for you are even more protective."

Kaiba stared, surprised she had picked up on that already. Observant. Like a thief.

He sighed softly, wondering if he _should_ just let her see. He didn't trust her, but he knew she was the only one who _would_ know what to do. Plus the pain was nearing unbearable, despite how hard he tried to ignore it. Mokuba would start nagging him soon...

"Fine," he eventually gritted out, making her turn back to him in honest shock. "But be quick. It pains me to let _you_, of all people, to see."

Ryou rolled her eyes and waited for him to take his boot off. Kaiba did so in a slow manner, annoyed he had to do this. If he had said no, she would just pressure him.

Slipping his black boot off, he placed it next to him. He then took his sock off and he heard her wince.

"Good thing I caught you now…" she whispered as she sat in front of him instead. She practically took his foot into her lap, making him nearly fall on his back. He glared at her but she gave him no attention. "I can still get rid of the poison."

He froze. What?

"You let your demon _poison_ me?!"

"Shh!" Ryou cast a wary look at Wheeler, who only mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. "Be quiet you egotistical idiot!" she hissed in a tone that made Kaiba go cold. "If we wake him we'll have to deal with the wrath of multiple corrupted spirits. And trust me, you _don't_ want that." The certainty in her eyes stopped Kaiba from arguing any further. He only nodded, letting his eyes drop to his foot.

"So?" he whispered. "_Did _your demon do it?"

"Hmm…" She shook her head after some inspection. "No. Diabound doesn't resort to venom unless it's dire. And even then, it _grabbed_ you, not bite you."

Kaiba shivered as her ice-cold hands ran over the soft glowing blue veins. They covered most of his foot now.

"I can get rid of it, as I said." She placed his foot on the ground again, making him somewhat relax. "But you'll have to be quiet and expect some layer of pain."

Kaiba frowned. He still didn't trust her…but he wasn't a fan of dying either. Ryou would know how to fix it, he guessed. But _how_ painful was the main question.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked slowly.

Ryou gave him a half annoyed half unimpressed look.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes. "As much as I don't like you, Mr. Kaiba, I don't want you to die. And I know _he_ doesn't either."

She inclined her head to the sleeping time bomb. Kaiba only grunted and looked away.

"Fine, but be quick."

Ryou had the nerve to chuckle.

"I will be as quick as I can."

Kaiba watched her place her hands on the ground. The room felt colder and he shivered. Suddenly something slimy wrapped around his wrists.

Jumping, the CEO looked down to find shadows holding his arms to the ground. He went to question the girl when another shadow wrapped around his mouth, gagging him. He growled and glared at the albino, but she didn't look at him.

Ryou moved to her knees. More shadows wrapped around his legs, holding them still. He was starting to get the feeling this was going to be worse than he had originally thought.

"Now Kaiba," she glanced at him then, eyes dark blue, "I suggest you bite down on that shadow. It _will_ hurt and if you make any loud sound, it _will_ wake Joey. So, try to be as quiet as possible."

Kaiba didn't like the somewhat sadistic smile that crossed her face. In a second, a shadow blade was in her hands and Kaiba's eyes widened. She was going to _stab_ him? How did that _help_?

Ryou brought the blade down quickly. A startled and pained scream tried to come out of the usually composed CEO, but it was muffled and cut short by his own biting of the shadows. They were surprisingly tough.

Kaiba chanced a look at his foot and wished he hadn't. A small groan escaped him as the pain intensified. Seems that thought was right. Never look at the source of pain; it becomes a hundred times worse.

Thick red blood poured from the middle of his foot, where she had pressed the dagger into. It bled and pooled around his feet and her legs. Ryou's hands had a small blood splatter but that was it. She however, had sat back and was watching the blood with a mild curiosity. But Kaiba didn't miss the tiny disgust in her eyes.

"That should get the toxins out. And to answer the question probably growing in your mind, you won't die of blood loss. I made sure to avoid a vital vein _and_ my shadows will slowly heal it as the night grows. It should be healed and movable by morning."

Kaiba had no choice but to nod.

"I'm going to let you go now." Her shadows started to recede as she spoke. "Do not yell at me or move too much. It will make it worse."

The gag disappeared and he spoke his answer.

"You could have at least _told_ me," he growled, rubbing an eye for he had felt tears pricking at it. "My whole foot is burning."

"I figured," she muttered, laying on the ground. "Now go to sleep. You can't move until morning and we have to look after Joey. So, goodnight Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba only grunted in answer and lay opposite her. It was going to be a long, painful, night.


	10. Chapter 10

He startled awake.

Joey opened his eyes and immediately noticed the forms of Ryou and Kaiba. Both asleep and both peaceful on the ground around him. Joey sat up quickly, standing too. His head spun but he managed to hold his ground.

What had happened yesterday? Why was he in the ghost side of Domino with _these_ two? If it were anyone else he'd feel more comfortable. But _these_ two?

Slowly the events of last night came back to him. The fires…

Joey silently left the room, trying his best not to disturb the two. He didn't know nor care why those two were where he was. If it had to do with magic, he'd rather not be involved. And anyway, he had to get to the hospital. His father was still there, probably with severe burns.

That were his fault…

Pushing the thoughts from mind, Joey ran to the closest bus stop. He got there just in time to take one straight to the city. While he sat, he scrolled through his phone. Being in the dead end of Domino, there was no reception. Turns out he had five missed calls. One from the police, two from Téa and one from Yugi and Tristan each. Then there were a billion texts from Serenity, Téa again and Yugi.

Joey decided it was safest to call Yugi first.

_"Joey?!"_

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get your call earlier." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was a bit busy."

_"Oh. Hey Joey, how is your dad? Have you seen him yet?"_

"No." Joey dreaded the thought but he knew he would have to. "I'm actually on my way now."

_"Good. Hey, I got to go. How about we catch up later today, yeah?"_

"Yeah sure." Joey managed to smile despite the nausea he were feeling. "See you then."

_"See you then."_

Yugi hung up and Joey slowly placed the phone in his pocket. Should he call back the police or wait? Wait until he had seen his dad? That would probably be safer…

The bus pulled up in the centre of Domino City. Joey paid the machine and hopped out, already walking to the hospital he had fled from the night before. He hoped they didn't blame him for the burning of that man. He hadn't meant to do it. It was an accident from panic.

And anyway, how could _he_ do it? No one saw him with matches, even if the flames didn't _come_ from matches…

Joey stepped into the reception and walked to the desk.

"Um, excuse me." The woman looked up and a flash of recognition entered her eyes. He ignored it. "Um, I'm wondering if I can see my dad. It should be under Wheeler?"

The lady looked down and said softly, "He's in room 45. But he isn't conscious."

"That's fine."

Joey then made his way to the elevator. At least that saved _one _problem. If his dad were conscious, things would be a _lot_ worse.

He made his slow way to the medical room. He gently opened the door to the sound of beeping. His dad lay on the bed, bandages covering burns and other machines hooked up to him. He was asleep, as the woman had said. Joey sat by the bed, watching his father a while.

"Sorry dad," he whispered, not looking at the man directly, "I didn't mean to do _that_. I figure you'll heal in time, but don't be afraid of me when you get out, ok?"

Joey was already too afraid of himself…

Sighing, the blond boy leaned back in the seat. He soon grew bored of that and stood, walking to the closed window. He peered out, seeing a clear sky. After all the smoke from his house, how could it be so clear?

He suddenly heard laughter. Children's laughter. But, when he looked around, there were no children. And there was no way he could hear any from the ground.

_"Hey wait!" _A voice? _"Wait! You're too fast!"_

_"Well you'll have to catch up!" _

A boy and girl?

_"Come on!" _the boy chided. _"Let's jump!"_

Jump? Jump off what?

Joey heard a rushing in his ears. He instinctively gripped the window ledge, feeling as if he were falling. Then the sound stopped. He heard the boy whoop and the flap of wings.

_"Come on Darky!" _Darky? "_Jump! I'll catch you if you fall."_

_"Oh come on!" _The girl sounded like she was running. _"I don't need a _man_ to catch me. I can do that myself."_

The boy laughed and said, _"Whatever you say. You _are_ the leader after all."_

_"That I am."_

Just as suddenly the voices came, they disappeared. Joey's vision came back then. He hadn't realised he had spaced out. He shook his head, straightened, and looked back at the sky. Then he saw something.

His eyes widened and he went to turn when strong hands grabbed his arms and mouth. He was pushed to his knees and handcuffs were locked on. A gag and blindfold soon joined them.

Joey felt that anger and fear well up in him. He could feel his body growing hot. It was going to happen. The flames. He was going to do it again-

A scream behind him and he felt the cuffs melt off his hands. He stood quickly, the gag and blindfold also falling to the ground, burning in seconds. He backed to the glass. The glass fogged around his heated body. Police officers. With raised guns. All aimed at him. One was on the ground, molten red flames desperately trying to be put out.

"I-I-" Joey held his hands up slowly. "I'm not doing this purposely," he whispered, hoping they would hear his genuine fear.

He knew it was strange. Police chasing a magical being. But Domino had had so many magical events now they knew what to do. They even had special _items_ to use against magical beings. Joey had no doubt those bullets would cater to some sort of barrier, even if he didn't _have_ a barrier.

The hold on the guns grew tighter and he even heard a few clicks. They didn't believe him? He didn't _mean_ to do any of this. But of course they didn't. Magic didn't just _emerge_ in humans. Every encounter had been from magical items. Not a normal human. All of this was strange and scary. They probably thought him a monster or psycho.

"Do not attempt anything," one of the police officers said, voice dead serious.

Joey stared in utter shock. He couldn't _control_ this power. He couldn't promise anything for them! Not that he'd use it on them but he couldn't help it if he did.

"Please don't shoot." He felt the glass against his back. "I don't know how to control it. It- It's just happening!"

They held their guns tighter for another flame had flared at his feet. Joey silently cursed it, before trying to stamp it out. But nothing worked and he had to put up with it.

Suddenly he heard something. It was faint, but there. A humming?

He turned, realising it was coming from outside. He stared as he saw a helicopter and then a shotgun. Wait, they weren't going to _shoot_ him, were they?

But a bullet did indeed break the glass and did indeed hit him in the side. But it was a tranquilizer dart. Which took effect immediately and he collapsed, sleep taking over. The last thing he saw before black was the feet of police and a hard piece of metal.

* * *

When Ryou woke to a missing Joey, she panicked. First thing she did was wake the billionaire with a kick.

He groaned and glared at her but she only said, "We have to go! Joey's missing."

Kaiba blinked in surprise before sitting up. He then froze as he moved his foot. Ryou huffed and rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet, which made his cold façade disappear into complete shock.

"Yes, you're foot's healed, as I said," she muttered as she pulled him to the exit for he still hadn't regained the ability to think. "Now wake up that supposedly intelligent mind of yours and tell me where Joey would have gone!"

Kaiba broke out of his daze then and looked at her with an annoyed frown.

"Why would _I _know where the mutt ran off too?"

Ryou sighed and walked onto the street. She then realised they would have to walk to a bus stop to even _get_ home, for Kaiba had told his driver to leave them here. Growling, she started to walk in the direction she assumed was a bus stop. Kaiba hesitated before reluctantly following.

"Wheeler is probably with his father," the CEO finally muttered.

They were now at the bus stop. Kaiba attracted strange looks but he ignored them and only looked at Ryou. She nodded to his earlier answer, figuring this was the case. Joey probably felt bad for injuring his father. It would make sense.

Suddenly her phone buzzed.

Pulling it out, she saw an incoming call from her own father. Cursing silently, she answered, giving Kaiba a 'be-quiet' look.

"Hello father," she said before he could speak. "Sorry I didn't call you earlier. I had to go to a friend's house at the last minute and then had to stay over. They have bad reception too, so I'm sorry I couldn't call you."

_"Oh_." Her father sighed. _"Ok. At least you're safe. I just wanted to see where you were. You'll be coming home soon, right?"_

She shrugged, "Maybe. It depends on how things go. But I'll try to be home by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest."

_"Oh, ok. Just don't get into any trouble."_

"I won't. Goodbye father."

_"Goodbye Ryou."_

Ryou hung up with a sigh before looking at Kaiba. The brunet was watching her, blue eyes narrowed.

"Let's do this quick."

He merely looked ahead, probably his version of agreement. They didn't have to wait much longer and most people around them had started to ignore them. As the bus pulled up, Kaiba's phone rang. He frowned before answering with a none too polite, "Yes?"

Ryou watched as he listened intently, expression masked completely. He only grunted for answers and a muttered yes or no every now and then. Suddenly, a flash of emotion.

"What do you mean in custody?"

Ryou frowned. Who in custody?

Kaiba's frown deepened and he growled out, "Tell them not to touch him. I am coming and he better be conscious and well when I get there."

He then hung up, frustration radiating off him. Ryou shifted uncomfortably before asking what was wrong.

Kaiba glanced at her before sighing and muttering the few words Ryou had been dreading.

* * *

It was cold. Deathly cold. He couldn't feel his body. It was numb.

Joey strained his ears to listen for anything, but he couldn't hear. That heavy, deathly silence that made anyone uncomfortable. He couldn't hear himself breathing. He couldn't see anything in the dark. Or was it a blindfold?

He couldn't move. If he tried to, his body would refuse. But it wasn't like he _knew_ if he had attempted to move. The cold was much stronger than anything else. And he had a feeling he was bound.

He was then conscious of the cold, metallic in his mouth. He accidentally made a startled sound when he found he couldn't move his tongue. It was being pressed hard to the bottom of his mouth, preventing him from speaking much less moving it.

Where the hell was he?!

He didn't know how long he was there. Seemingly suspended in endless silence and darkness. Who had done this to him? Where was he? Did the police have him? But this was too much for the police to have done. They wouldn't lock up a _kid_ like this, would they? No, this was like an army base. Interrogation where he wasn't allowed to speak.

The longer he was there, the more familiar the feeling became. He felt the first movement in hours. His heart. Beating faster and faster as his panic and fear grew. What if he had been kidnapped for the magic? The strange powers suddenly emerging? What if they were going to experiment on him?!

_"You're finally awake."_

He froze. Who was that? Who was that woman?!

She chuckled then, _"What should I do this time? Hmm…how about I take this," _something colder than the ice around him brushed his wrist, _"and something from in here." _The cold touched his chest, pressing into one of his ribs. _"How about that, huh?"_

Who was this woman? She sounded scary and sadistic and evil. What did she mean by that? Why was her voice muffled, as if suppressed underwater?

Suddenly there was pain in his wrist. The metal muffled his scream. He felt as if someone was cutting through his hand. It was horrible. He could feel blood. The only warmth. It ran down his fingers and onto the floor. He could hear every drip as she continued to cut. He could feel the disconnection of his flesh, his muscle, his _bones_. It kept going. Going and going until his hand had turned numb. Until he was sure he was bleeding all over the floor, a puddle of blood forming under him.

It hurt too much to think.

Tears welled in his eyes but only a few escaped the tight blindfold thing.

_"I'll return this later,"_ the voice whispered, the cold brushing his cheek and leaving warmth there. _"Now for the nex-"_

Her voice was suddenly cut off and he was plunged back into silence. He shook from his quiet sobs of pain. What had that woman done? Why did his hand burn with pain, even though it felt as if it were still there? She wouldn't have just cut it to near breaking point and left it, would she?

Joey let out a shuddered breath before calming himself enough to think again. Was that another hallucination dream? Like earlier, with the children? But it hurt this time. Hurt a lot more. He could feel the woman as she touched him. He hadn't felt the children. But then again, they were talking to each other, not him.

Then there were the other two dreams. Katsuya's ribs and his thirst for water. Why was _he_ the one suffering? Why didn't Ryou and Kaiba have these problems? Why torment him?

Suddenly there was sound. A soft click. A door?

"What the hell is this?!"

Huh…Kaiba?

He heard a soft gasp before cold hands, different to the woman, touched his face. He flinched but didn't move as the person made him 'look' at them.

"Joey, are you awake?" Ryou?

He gave a small, weak nod. He heard her sigh before feeling a frown. She brushed one of those few stray tears.

"Why have you locked him up like this?" Kaiba demanded at whoever else was in the room.

"We could not risk injuries, Mr. Kaiba." Another man. "He is dangerous. He is the cause for the fires and can not be human. Not with that sort of power."

Kaiba scoffed and growled, "Where is your proof? I doubt the mutt could do anything like that, much less have that stupid fantastical thing called _magic_. Magic does not exist."

"I know there hasn't been any threats in a year. And I know who this is, but he's a threat!" It sounded like an accusation. "He can melt _metal_, Mr. Kaiba. I know you do not believe in such things, but that boy can not be set free! He will cause destruction and is a danger to society. It is in our job to take all magical threats and keep them contained! If Mr. Wheeler were set free, he could cause more trouble than we can face."

Joey felt Ryou's cold hands still on his face. But she was feeling around, looking for the clasp.

"Let us take him," Ryou whispered, not taking her attention off Joey. "I know how to deal with these things. I worked in a similar position to you back in England. And Mr. Kaiba has enough space and money to keep him contained."

The man paused in possible shock.

"I will not let two _teenagers_ take _that_ from the only place it won't cause damage!"

Joey had to say, he felt hurt at being called _that_. He may have uncontrollable power, but he wasn't a monster or anything. It was all an accident.

"Sir," Kaiba's voice was deadly serious, "I can assure you I can look after Mr. Wheeler. He may be a danger, but not to Miss Bakura or I. He trusts us and will not hurt us."

Joey could feel the sceptical look aimed his way. Joey Wheeler trusting Seto Kaiba? Like hell.

But he paid no attention to it and only Ryou, who had finally found the clasp for the gag. He felt it loosen and then she pulled it back, allowing him to breathe properly.

"Hey!"

"Sir," Joey rasped, his tongue heavy, "please let me go. I don't know what is happening to me. Only they do, and I need to stay with them." He swallowed a bit of bile that had threatened to come up. "Please sir."

He knew the other two were waiting, one impatient the other hopeful. Eventually the man sighed.

"Fine. _But_," Joey didn't like that but, "as soon as there is _any_ mention of molten flames, we will take him back. And he _must_ wear this at all times." What was it? "Some person gave it to us when we brought him. She said something about it dulling the explosiveness of the flames. It's worked so far."

"Thank you," Ryou said softly, despite the hint of dislike in her tone.

"Now release him," Kaiba ordered.

Joey felt the bindings around him loosen. He fell when the metal around his arms receded. He sat on the ground, exhausted from the sudden movement. But he could feel two hands touching the ground, not one. The woman had been fake. A dream.

The blindfold fell off, revealing metal instead. He rubbed his eyes before looking up, seeing Ryou's kind face with genuine concern. Maybe she wasn't _all_ a crazy psychopath.

"Come on." She pulled him to a stand, which he struggled to stay in. "Kaiba we're going to yours."

The CEO only grunted and led the way out. Joey didn't look up or show any emotion other than shame as he left. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he had hurt a lot of people. Including his abusive, stupid father.

They climbed into the limo, Joey and Ryou on one side, Kaiba on the other. The CEO was holding some sort of metal collar in his hands. Joey eyed it. He did _not_ want to wear that.

"Kaiba, give me the collar," Ryou whispered, hand out.

The CEO hesitated before reluctantly giving it to her. She wound down her window and before any of them could stop her, threw it out. Joey, unintentionally, heard the crushing of metal under wheels. Which he should not have heard at the speed they were going and the distance between the cars behind them.

"Done," Ryou said as she dusted off her hands as if finishing a great deed.

"Bakura," Kaiba growled, "we may have actually _needed_ that."

Ryou shrugged and leaned back, eyes now turning that cold cobalt again.

"We don't. Joey can survive without it. He needs to learn."

"Learn what exactly?" the blond asked, sitting up. "I can't control this thing. And what makes you think I _can_?"

Ryou gave him a look before muttering, "You can if you try. I may have to give up a few things, like traveling, but I'm sure I can teach you. Both of you."

"Both?" Joey questioned, looking at Kaiba. But the CEO seemed just as confused.

"First, Kaiba has to make sure Mokuba doesn't question your living at the mansion."

"Sorry, what?" Kaiba fixed a scowl on his face. "I never said the mutt was living with me."

"Well he'll have to at this rate." Ryou looked out the window. "I'll probably join you once my father leaves." Kaiba's protests were blatantly ignored as the albino kept talking. "As for actually _training_ you, I'll have to look into it. I know about your powers, but they are different this time. And I know Kaiba's are still emerging, which is annoying. I don't know what to do with you."

Joey looked at Kaiba, who seemed to want to yell but was holding back. He wasn't so happy about the prospect of living with the brunet. Things would go downhill, and too much time together would be bad too.

"Hey Ryou…" The girl stopped talking at Joey's soft voice. He didn't look at either of them. "Can I stay at Tristan's tonight? I'd rather not go to Kaiba's. Not yet."

"No." He looked at her surprised. "Don't involve mortals in this. You might hurt them, so stay with Kaiba tonight."

"What about Mokuba?" Kaiba cut in. "Doesn't _he_ come under this _mortal_ barrier?"

Ryou shook her head.

"You'll protect him. He's safe."

Joey sighed. He wasn't getting out of it, a much as he wanted to. So he went back to staring outside, hoping things would get better.

_"Jonouchi…nothing is going to change. We're stuck here forever, in this torture of continuous losing. Don't hope for escape. Nothing is going to get better."_

Why did that woman, a different one, sound so right in her words?


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Kaiba had to practically _drag_ Wheeler out of the house. The mutt wouldn't get out of his room nor get dressed for the day ahead. Kaiba had had to threaten him with exposure to get him out. For some reason, Wheeler did not want Yugi to find out about the flames.

Despite the fact, Yugi would understand _more_ of this magic than them. He had the Pharaoh after all.

Kaiba was now sitting in the classroom, pretending to listen to the teacher's lecture but really doing work for his company. He couldn't afford to fall behind, especially after yesterday's scandal. He had lost too much precious time.

The CEO had been typing away when something collided with his head. It was light, and didn't cause any attention, but annoyed the brunet to almost anger. Growling softly, he picked up the ball of paper. He looked up, a scowl on his face.

Everyone else seemed to be paying attention to class. He watched a while, waiting for the culprit to glance back. It wasn't until he saw the small smirk on Ryou's face that he understood. The stupid girl had sent it, through her stupid existing shadow magic.

Grumbling, Kaiba figured he might as well look. She wouldn't throw this at him without some reason.

The CEO opened the paper and frowned.

_Research Ancient Egypt. Pharaoh Seth and a boy named Niythra. _

Kaiba glanced at her again, but she wasn't paying him any attention. Sighing, the CEO reluctantly typed in the names. He knew who Seth was, due to Yugi, but he didn't know this Niythra person. At least, not more than the dream.

When he searched, he found nothing under Niythra's name. Growing frustrated, he typed in Pharaoh Seth. Maybe the two were connected, considering the boy had been in his dream. He was pretty sure Seth had been Pharaoh then.

He scrolled through the museum website. Multiple useless information, including the Stone Tablet that the Dweeb Patrol had been so fixated on the previous year. It was a couple minutes before he saw something interesting. What tablet is that?

It deciphered two people. Only young. Maybe teenagers. It was in colour, which was a surprise since most tablets had lost their colouring by now. But maybe they had just unearthed it.

It was a girl and a boy. The girl had long blue hair and the boy golden. They stood back to back. The girl's eye was a bright blue and the boy's a dark red. Kaiba glanced above them and he froze.

A white dragon and a black dragon. Blue Eyes and Red Eyes.

Suddenly everything went cold.

_'I'm sorry Seth…I couldn't protect you.'_ Who was this girl? _'But in death, I will become your Light. I will guard and protect you from the Darkness. From those who wish to hurt you.'_

Kaiba wasn't aware of the sudden flickering lights. He wasn't aware of the murmurs from the class about a coming blackout. He could only stare ahead as the voices played in his head, a sense of melancholy coming over him.

_'Ah gods…' _A boy now. _'Ra, I should have thought this through! Well…I knew this was the only way. I guess I'll see ya in the afterlife, right, my love?'_

W-Who was this? What were these voices? Who were they?

The lights exploded and glass rained upon them. Kaiba did not move, frozen in place. He felt like electricity was running through his body. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his hands jittery. He couldn't stop the tremble in his body.

The voices. They were _so_ familiar, but he couldn't place them. The boy, the boy reminded him of the boy in his dream. But the girl had no face…unless…

"Mr. Wheeler! Miss Bakura! We must leave."

The CEO glanced up then, his barriers down, pure shock, and fear showing. He numbly looked at the two standing. Everyone else had left but them. Ryou was saying something to the teacher while Wheeler was looking back and forth between Kaiba and them.

The brunet then tried to tune in.

"The classroom is a danger," the teacher was saying. "We must leave in case anyone hurts themselves."

"But sir," Ryou's voice was soft and shy, "we're just helping Kaiba. He seems to be hur-"

"Kaiba?" The teacher frowned, making the brunet stare. What was the confused tone for? "Are you talking about the CEO of Kaiba Corp?"

"Yes…" came Wheeler's slightly confused tone. "Who else would we be talking about?"

The teacher's frown only deepened and something like concern flashed in his eyes.

"Did you two get hurt?" he asked softly.

Kaiba frowned now. This conversation was…strange... Didn't the teacher see him still seated at his desk, glass on his shoulders and in his hair? Anyone would notice him like this, unguarded and confused.

"No…" Ryou whispered. "Sir, what Kaiba are _you_ talking about?"

The man sighed in honest disbelief and concern.

"I think you two should go to the nurse's office," he muttered, ignoring Ryou. "To think you could forget something as famous as that because of a power outage…"

"Well, _sir_," Joey practically growled, "tell us then for our scrambled minds. Who is Kaiba?"

The teacher looked at the blond, an annoyed look on his face.

"Mokuba Kaiba, the only Kaiba in Japan. I do not know who you are talking about, for that boy is still only in middle school."

What? What did he mean Mokuba? Why would _Mokuba_ be head on Kaiba Corp? _Seto_ was head of Kaiba Corp!

"Wait, hold on a second!" Wheeler looked back at the still slightly shell shocked Kaiba at the back of the classroom. "You're saying you don't see Seto Kaiba sitting right there?!" He pointed at Kaiba as if he were an incredible thing.

The teacher stared at Joey as if he had gone insane.

"Mr. Wheeler, do go to the nurse. If you are seeing things, you _must_ be injured."

Everything seemed to grow colder. The man didn't remember _nor_ see Seto. How was that possible? Ryou and Wheeler could, so why couldn't he?

"Now, Miss Bakura, take Mr. Wheeler to the nurse. I am concerned for you both."

Ryou hesitated before numbly nodding, taking Wheeler's arm. He started to protest but she whispered something Kaiba couldn't catch. They left, leaving him alone and beyond confused.

How was he invisible? Non-existent almost to that teacher.

It took a couple minutes for Kaiba to draw up enough strength to push himself from the chair. He started to stand, pushing his hands against the table to get out of his seat. But instead of connecting with solid wood, his hands fell through and he landed face first on the ground.

"What the…?"

Kaiba pushed himself up, hands sinking halfway into the ground. What was happening? How was he passing through _objects?_

A dark thought then hit him.

Panic entered his system and he scrambled to his feet, leaving his bag and computer. He quickly approached the door, going to open it. His hand passed through again. Cursing, he did what a ghost would and walked through.

Wait…a ghost would…

No, no! He would not phantom the idea he could have _died_. Somehow died in those few seconds of magical disturbance. He wasn't dead. He wasn't! It was just some sick illusion Ryou must have played on him. It had to be…

A sudden movement caught his eyes. He saw Ryou turn to look at him before she waved him over. She was hidden in a corridor. Kaiba froze, unsure.

Did he trust her?

A sudden growl made him move, knowing that had come from Ryou. But how he had heard it from this far away evaded him.

"What is happening?" he whispered once he was standing before the two, all walls down.

He didn't care how he looked at the moment. He was truly afraid.

Wheeler looked at Ryou for guidance, echoing some of that fear and confusion, but she shrugged.

"I don't know." She looked up at him. "What were you doing before the blackout?"

"Ah…I was looking at those names." He looked at the floor. "Then there were voices and the lights died."

"And now you are invisible," Ryou muttered, "but you can't be, considering _we_ can still see you." She hummed, not allowing Wheeler to speak, who seemed to have something to say. "We need another person. Mr. Yakumura is only one person. Maybe others can see you."

At that moment, Yugi came around the corner. The tri colour haired boy stood in front of Ryou and Wheeler, which Kaiba had shifted behind him so not to be involved. But, the small boy had not seemed to notice him.

"Are you ok, Joey?" the boy asked his friend, who glanced up at Kaiba before looking down at his friend again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said while waving off the question with his usual grin. "Teach's being all worried over nothing."

"Oh good!" Yugi smiled. "He said something about you hallucinating or something. He even mentioned something about another Kaiba." Yugi chuckled a little, which made all three of them turn cold. "Everyone knows Mokuba is an only child."

No…not even his _rival_ remembered him? Kaiba stared at the boy, his mind completely numb. What about the Pharaoh? Would _he_ remember him?

"But Yug," Joey whispered, "Kaiba's your rival. Second best duellist in Japan and stuff. Don't you remember?"

Yugi frowned and cocked his head.

"Mokuba doesn't play Duel Monsters, Joey. And anyway, _you're _second best."

He lost his title to _Wheeler? _All because of this stupid magic!?

"Ah Yugi," Ryou interrupted, making the boy flinch a little, "I still have to take Joey to the nurse. We'll see you later maybe?"

"Oh, yes." Yugi smiled and waved. "See you!"

Then, he did something that pushed Kaiba completely over the edge.

He walked straight through him.

The ex-CEO stared at the ground. H-He didn't exist. There was no such thing as Seto Kaiba. How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen?

He felt that electric pulse again and the lights started to flicker. He could feel his body shaking, but it was different to shock. There was more to do with this. There had to be! He couldn't have been wiped from existence. It wasn't possible…

"Kaiba." An ice cold hand connected with his arm, surprising him. "We have to go to your house. Maybe Mokuba remembers you."

"He won't." Was that his voice? The husk of a broken man? "I did something. I…I don't know what…"

He heard a crack and glanced up. The lights were slowly cracking, small pieces of glass falling. He felt Ryou's hand tighten and suddenly, he wasn't in the school anymore.

* * *

She wasn't sure what to think. From all her knowledge, Ryou didn't know _anything_ about the personalities who shared Kaiba's soul having mental magic. Or anything to do with the mind. The most he could do was manipulate someone, which most creatures could do in the Riyu, Jonouchi, Set life.

How did he wipe himself from the _world_?

Ryou looked up at the vacant 'spirit'. Kaiba's form had indeed become translucent. He was partially solid, his eyes the brightest, but he also looked like a ghost. As to how and why this happened, she didn't know. It just didn't fit.

"Where do you think Mokuba is?" Ryou asked softly, expecting the CEO to answer.

But he didn't and only stared at the floor. His eyes were blank, despite the deep blue of them.

"Kaiba?" Joey nudged him softly, forcing the man to look at him. Only just though. "Is Mokuba at school?"

"…How should I know…?" Kaiba turned and started to walk aimlessly down the corridor.

Ryou shared a look with Joey before they caught up with him, following closely. They walked down multiple corridors, which Ryou knew she had to learn if she were to sneak in here more often. They then came to a living room, to which Kaiba shuffled to the couches. He was about to sit, when someone entered the room.

"Oh Mr. Wheeler, Miss Bakura, I didn't know you had returned."

Ryou stopped a frown from crossing her face and instead smiled softly at the man. She had no idea who this was, but she _did_ hear Kaiba whisper, "Roland?"

The dark green haired man payed no attention to the ex-CEO and only looked at the other two.

"Miss Ryou, Master Mokuba told me to inform you the room is complete. Here are the keys." He handed her a chain with three silver keys on them. "They control everything in there and the door."

"Ah…" Ryou stared at them before smiling again. "Thank you, Roland."

He nodded before leaving, again, not even looking at Kaiba. Ryou glanced at the brunet, but he seemed so lost and broken. His eyes were dull and full of confusion and fear.

Suddenly, Joey growled and stepped in front of the ex-CEO.

"Alright Kaiba!" He jabbed the other man in the chest, but he did nothing. "Stop being so vacant. We'll fix this. But you'll have to cooperate if we're gonna be able to."

Ryou frowned as she saw a flash of gold in the other's eyes. She took a step back, watching and hoping to meld into the shadows. Whatever Joey was doing had sparked something in Kaiba.

"Obviously this is a backlash of whatever you did in school," the blond continued. "Remember how I acted yesterday? I was in the same boat as you are now. So, just accept the fact magic is real, that you somehow wiped yourself from existence, and _then_ we can fix ya."

Kaiba glanced at Joey, his eyes still dull. Ryou frowned. This magical presence. Why was it so strong?

"How?" the brunet eventually whispered.

"I don't know," Joey admitted, gently resting his hand on the others arm. "But I'm sure we'll figure it out. Eventually."

Kaiba didn't seemed to like this and Ryou saw him retreat. His form seemed to become less visible too.

Joey panicked and, without _any_ of Ryou's knowledge or thought, he had pulled the ghostly boy to his level and kissed him.

They stood like that a while, Kaiba's eyes wide. But then those blue eyes started to glow. Turning a bright gold. Ryou knew she shouldn't really be watching, but the magic around them was too much to ignore.

Small wisps of gold and red came off Joey, flying into Kaiba. With each piece of magic, his form became more solid. Then, he had flesh and was opaque. A human again.

They broke and Ryou quickly avoided her eyes so to look like she hadn't been watching. She could feel the awkwardness but only glanced. Joey was blushing and Kaiba was avoiding eye contact with all of them.

His eyes were blue again.

"Heh," Joey gently punched the other, "at least you're not a golden cloud thing now."

Kaiba frowned and Ryou stared. What golden cloud? She had only seen a ghost. What was Joey talking about?

As she was about to ask, fast footsteps came their way. She turned and saw a small boy run in. He grinned and hugged the tall brunet. Ryou had to smile as Kaiba stumbled back, visible again and touchable by the mortals.

"You're home early!" his little brother exclaimed excitedly. "You know, something strange happened just then. For some reason, everyone started treating me like I were _you_. I don't know why. You're here, after all."

Kaiba stared before looking at Ryou. Obvious confusion shined in his eyes but he hid it again.

"I'm not sure why that happened, Mokuba," he answered softly, hiding anything from before. "Now do you want to show us this supposed room that was being built?"

"Oh!" Mokuba turned to Ryou. "Yeah that finished today. Come on!"

Ryou still had no idea what this room was, but she was curious. As was she curious of _that_ whole dilemma. But that could be fixed later. Right now, this was more important.


	12. Chapter 12

When had they made this room? Joey did not remember Kaiba saying anything about this renovated room. But there it was.

A giant room that only the mansion could hold. It was mostly white. Not bright white, but a grey white. There was nothing in the room except for a pair of doors. They walked to those doors and Joey noticed then that Ryou had an excited gleam in her eyes. She eagerly pressed a button on those doors, which opened to reveal an elevator.

"I'm assuming," she whispered as she looked in, "that this room is the room I had intended to be made in a few days time. A training room." She stepped inside. "As to how this was made so quickly is the question." She gave Kaiba a chilling smile. "I have a feeling your magic sped up time."

Joey glanced at Kaiba who said nothing. He had that look. The look of denial and disinterest. He was going to ignore her and forget _any_ of that breakdown stuff had happened.

Joey felt a flicker of heat in his chest, and the blush that arose. He quickly stamped down the emotion, simply because he was afraid of that heat. The flames might spawn if that happened. But he couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed about earlier. He only did it to help. Kaiba _had_ been losing his form and becoming nothing more than golden cloudy stuff. It had actually taken Joey a few seconds to locate his lips.

Shaking his head, the blond looked up at the others. Already, Ryou, Kaiba and Mokuba were in the elevator. Joey made to follow but Ryou stopped him.

"Stay here, Joey. I want to test it out."

"Huh?!"

But the doors closed before Joey could get a proper explanation.

Huffing, the blond wondered into the middle of the room. He couldn't locate the door they had entered in nor could he really see the elevator anymore. A small panic rose but he held it down. Kaiba and stuff were probably watching him anyway.

He stood there a couple minutes before growing bored. He looked up, still not seeing anything but a high, white roof. The ceiling disappeared in black shadow, making him feel as if the roof were even higher than it seemed.

"Hey Ryou!" he shouted into the space. "What exactly are ya going to do?"

Instead of her answering, he got a small flame. It flickered to life right next to his foot, making him jump and _maybe_ yelp a little. He stared at it, wondering what the point of this was. And where had it come from? Not from him, considering the orangey yellow flames.

Joey was about to ask for a proper answer when the flame suddenly grew in size. It rose high, towering over him in a few seconds. He stumbled backwards as it started to tip before him.

More flames sprung up. They started to circle, closing off his exits. Joey panicked and ran. He _just_ managed to slip through. The flames followed, trying their best to catch him. Joey stayed away from the walls, simply because he didn't want to be caught. Trapped.

When he looked behind him to check if they were following, he found the whole room covered in the orange light. His legs instinctively stopped, fear taking over. So high and so big. Scorching hot too.

Almost like that desert…

Joey quickly shook himself from his drifting thoughts. But when he went to run again, he found himself surrounded.

Flames rose above him, blocking his view. He spun in a circle. How did he get out? He'd burn _alive_ at this rate! What was the freaky ghost girl doing?!

The flames flared, growing taller and brighter still. Joey felt his arms starting to burn. The heat was getting unbearable. His eyes stun and he felt as if he were going to melt.

Suddenly, he saw a white plain. The same plain from his apartment. The same scythe. The same molten red flames. The same lava boiling over and exploding from within him.

Joey blinked, his vision coming back. He looked around in surprise.

The orange flames were gone. The room was scorched grey to black from where they had touched. Scattered around him were the dark red flames, black and golden embers rising from them. _His _flames. He looked up, wondering if Ryou and Kaiba were there.

His eyes widened as he saw three clouds. One gold, one dark blue and the other a grey purple. He immediately knew those were his supposed _friends_.

"Mind explaining what that was about Ryou?!" he shouted up at the dark blue cloud. He didn't know how he knew it were her. "'Cause I know I did _not_ want to be burnt alive today!"

He heard a chuckle and whipped around. There stood the girl, eyes glowing cobalt blue and shadows clinging to her school uniform. Especially the leather jacket she was now wearing over it. She smirked, the golden Millennium Ring glinting. At least she wasn't a cloud anymore…

"And yet," she cocked her head, looking more and more like a creepy doll instead, "you have no burns."

Joey stared before looking down at his arms. His jacket had burnt a little and soot covered him, but other than that there was no blood or charred flesh. He looked back at Ryou in confusion.

"It's simple," she said while waving her hand. "Your magic, or at least a _part_ of your magic, revolves around fire. You can not be burnt or injured by flames. That simple."

Joey went to say something but couldn't. He wasn't completely afraid of this anymore. It was cool, kinda, but dangerous. Considering how the police reacted when he accidently lost control…

"I'm still confused," he whispered, watching the shadows around her. He did _not_ like how they moved. So lifelike and real.

"Just watch. I'll show you what you could do if you trained."

Then with a wave of her hand, he was standing next to Kaiba and Mokuba, profoundly confused.

* * *

Kaiba watched numbly as Ryou dodged and blasted multiple obstacles. He refused to acknowledge Wheeler's presence or even Mokuba's. He was tired, felt severely sick and was beyond confused. If he could sleep, he might be able to sort out this new and confusing life.

How could he have fast forward time? It wasn't possible. Though wiping himself from existence wasn't possible either…

But why hadn't Mokuba been affected by the magic? He sounded like he found it confusing as to why he was suddenly _Kaiba_ and not _Mokuba_. He remembered him. And why had Wheeler and Ryou been safe too? Why could _they_ see him when no one else could?

And _why_ did _Wheeler's_ _kiss_ save him from _death_?!

Kaiba sighed and pushed his thoughts away. He watched as Ryou destroyed another column of concrete with her shadows. How they had concrete pillars jumping up and down out of the ground was beyond Kaiba at the moment. He, sadly, put it to magic.

Ryou dodged some more of those pillars before one rose from under her. Above her one was coming down and on either side too. Kaiba stepped forward, his numbness leaving.

Why wasn't she moving?

"Kaiba, stop the thing." He felt Wheeler nudge him. "Kaiba she's in danger!"

Kaiba didn't know how though. Ryou hadn't told him how the multiple buttons and keys worked.

"Seto the keys!" Mokuba ran to them and tried to pull them out.

Just as Mokuba released them, the pillars connected. They shattered on impact. Kaiba didn't see Ryou.

A small fear flared in him but he pushed it down. Even if had only known the girl for a few days, he knew she wouldn't die that easily. She was hiding.

"Kaiba, we got to go down," Wheeler was pulling at his arm again. "She may be hurt."

Kaiba reluctantly nodded and followed the mutt to the elevator. Mokuba jumped in, holding the keys tightly. Kaiba didn't miss the slight tremble of his brother's body.

Then it hit him.

Mokuba didn't know. About anything. They had just dragged him up.

_Dammit. I'll have to tell him later. _

Kaiba walked out of the elevator, making his way to the debris. He didn't see any blood but he didn't see Ryou either.

"Darn…" He turned to see the girl looking at her jacket, clean and very much alive. "It ripped my jacket."

Kaiba stared. She acted so…so calm. Nothing seemed to faze her.

"Why'd you scare us like that?!" Wheeler practically yelled, making her look at him lazily.

"Because it was fun?" She dropped the bottom of her jacket and put her hands on her hips. "Also I had to get you down here. I realised something I probably should have a while ago." She looked at Kaiba. "Alright, Kaiba and Joey stand across from each other."

Kaiba frowned, glancing at the mutt. He seemed just as confused. Ryou sighed and snapped at them to, "Just do it!"

Grumbling Wheeler stood in front of the CEO who refused to move. Kaiba glanced at Ryou, his usual scowl finally returning.

"What is the point of this?" he asked scornfully.

They had moved away from important conversations much too quickly for the brunet. He still had too many questions to do with the past three events, starting with his magic to Ryou's sadistic nature. When would he get the chance to ask? Neither Ryou nor Wheeler seemed interested, which annoyed him greatly.

Ryou ignored him and looked at Wheeler.

"Joey start walking backwards. Kaiba," she grabbed his arm, making him glare at her, "you come with me."

Kaiba went to pull out of her grip but she dug surprisingly sharp nails into his arm. He could feel a small warmth under his sleeve. He growled softly but let her lead him backwards.

The space between him and Wheeler grew wide quite quickly. Kaiba didn't notice, but his chest was starting to become tight. His breathing had laboured and his hands shook just a little.

Ryou noticed this and so did an observant little brother.

"Hey Seto…" Mokuba started to make his way to his brother when the older suddenly dropped to a knee.

Kaiba coughed harshly, clutching at his chest. Where did this pain suddenly come from? He covered his mouth as something wet hit his hand.

He vaguely heard Wheeler shout his name but Ryou told him to keep walking back. The pain grew and Kaiba almost fell to his side. If Ryou hadn't caught him he would have.

He coughed again, blood splattering across the ground. His breathing rattled and his body shook violently. What was happening? And what did Wheeler have to do with it?

"Seto!" He felt Mokuba's small hands but his vision blurred. "What's happening to him?"

The coldness of Ryou's hands disappeared and he fell to the ground. He lay there, tasting blood and feeling beyond weak. He didn't understand at all. His body felt like dead weight. He couldn't move.

"Shit…" Now he felt heat and a little strength enter his body. "Why did you make me do that if _this_ would happen?"

Kaiba managed to focus on his brother's face, which was masked with worry and fear. The older brother could not stop the half sputtered half aching coughs, which left more blood, but he could at least stop the trembling.

Was it Wheeler? Was the mutt somehow controlling his health and wellbeing? How? Was it from before? When he kissed him in hopes of returning his physical body?

But how did that work?

"I didn't know _this_ would happen," came Ryou's muttered voice. "But obviously you've tied yourself with him. I don't know how or why it happened, but you can't leave him. He will die at this rate."

Kaiba shuddered as breaths started to come easy again. He managed to stop the throat clogging coughs. He closed his eyes a few moments, for once happy the mutt had come close. He did not want to go through that again.

"Well I live in the mansion already…" Joey muttered, the warmth of his hand running down Seto's spine. "I'm close alre-"

"No." Ryou cut him off. "You have to be closer than a few rooms away. By the amount of space I just saw, I doubt you could go ten metres from him."

"So…" Kaiba felt Wheeler's eyes on him but the CEO did not reopen his own. "I have to sleep in the same room?"

"I'd assume so." Kaiba felt Ryou's cold smirk. "Ah, I'd best be going. My father is probably worried. Once he leaves, I'll come live here, just to keep an eye on you both. See you then."

"Wait Ryou!"

But she already disappeared, the room warming some more. This was not good. How could he live like this if he had a stray dog following him everywhere?

He had to figure out the connection. He had to break it. His body needed to live on its own and not that of Wheeler.

* * *

_'He needs a soul crystal. His soul is too big for the mortal body.'_

_'But he isn't mortal! He's a god, like us.'_

_'No, he is a _Halfbreed_. Half two different gods discounts the Immortal. He has the lifespan of immortality, like you, but he is not an _Immortal_. Only a mortal with the lifespan and strength of a god.'_

_'Then how do we keep him alive until then?'_

_'Binding. A soul with no romantic interest towards his own. It will keep the soul alive until it can gain its own body.'_


	13. Chapter 13

_He sighed, leaning on his arm in a half asleep manor. It had been a busy night. Violet had found a good batch, but Jonouchi hadn't been able to take them all. He'd have to go back tomorrow to finish them off. _

_At least he had been hidden. _

_Jonouchi traced his signature flame in the wood of the table. A small table in the back of the tavern. He took a sip of his drink, wondering if he should return to the house or not. Had his bloodlust subdued enough?_

_He answered his own question when the smell of rain and metal drifted in. He sat up almost immediately, trying to find the source. Whoever's blood that was _had_ to be good. To have a smell like that…_

_The fire creature's eyes fixated on that of a familiar face. A friend almost. But they didn't see eye to eye nor had they spoken in years. Jonouchi half wondered if the boy, for he had been a boy last time the fire being had seen him, would remember him. _

_A man now, with dark brown hair and fair skin. He was tall, taller than Jonouchi. He held himself in a way that rubbed against the blond. It was almost arrogant or egotistical. Jonouchi found himself watching as the man ordered a drink, his dark grey and silver highlighted tail curling around his leg. _

_Humming softly, Jonouchi leaned back in his seat. He made sure his hood was low, so the other could not see his face. It would be bad if he did. _

_Set, as was the other creature's name, did not notice Jonouchi until the other decided he'd done enough watching. It was almost as if the dragon had been waiting for Jonouchi to look away. _

_The Fire Dragon, as was Jonouchi's true form, glanced up at the taller dragon as he approached. The boy's dark blue eyes flashed, reminding Jonouchi of Riyu and the life he had abandoned after the Games. He wondered if he _should _have left that life…_

_Yeah, this was safer and better…_

_"May I sit," Set's eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled the dragon from his thoughts, "Master Jonouchi?"_

* * *

He gasped awake, body shaking and cold. Where was he? This didn't feel like his bed. And who was he currently snuggled up against, their arms protectively around him?

Joey calmed himself before opening his eyes. He didn't know what that dream was, but it was scary. Why had the Kaiba look alike called him master? What was the point of that? And what had he meant by bloodlust? It was all so confusing…

Sighing, the blond boy opened his eyes. He blinked, staring in utter shock.

Who was this?

The room was bathed in a golden light that seemed to stream from an open window. White silk surrounded them and hid the contents of the room. Joey could only stare at the handsome man next to him.

Why did he feel so familiar? With beautifully tanned skin and a gentleness in his sleep. Loose silk pyjamas and dark brown hair. Joey glanced down; noticing how wrapped around the other's wrist was a golden bracelet. Two dragon heads made the clasp. One with sapphire blue eyes, the other with ruby red eyes.

The bracelet made something stir in Joey. How did he know this thing? Why was it familiar? Why was this man familiar? Where was he?!

The man then stirred.

Joey's heart sped up and he tried to remain still. Slowly, the man opened his eyes and Joey found himself staring into familiar eyes. Royal blue and half fogged with sleep, but unforgettable.

Those same eyes could turn to scornful anger, sadistic enjoyment and a love for annoyance towards the blond duellist in seconds.

"Kaiba?!"

Joey scrambled back. The other boy didn't do anything, seemingly still asleep. He only watched Joey with a mild interest, the real Kaiba coming back. The Japanese billionaire, not the strange Egyptian man.

"…Mutt…?"

Joey frowned at the tone. Why did Kaiba sound…scared?

"Hey Kaiba, you don't look too good."

Joey crawled back over, sitting up so to get a better look. The CEO's skin seemed paler than usual and his lips were tinted blue. Joey didn't miss the slight tremble of his body nor the red stain on the pillow.

It was then he remembered why he was in Seto Kaiba's bed.

Last night Joey had helped Kaiba upstairs. He knew he would have to stay in the room with him, simply because the CEO had still been coughing up blood. Little bits but blood.

He had sat the CEO on the bed, saying he was going to get the futon. Kaiba had been fine when Joey turned his back. But as soon as he turned back to the bed, he found the other bent over and vomiting up _more_ blood.

Honestly, how much blood could come out of someone? What had Kaiba injured? Joey didn't even know why _he_ was connected to the brunet.

Joey had rushed back over, trying to do whatever he did last time to stop the coughing. It hadn't worked exactly. Even when Joey had touched him, his warmth didn't seem to work.

Now things got fuzzy, but Joey was pretty sure he had worried too much and climbed into bed next to the CEO in hope his body heat or whatever had happened would help. Kaiba _had_ been falling asleep then. But Joey hadn't let him until he stopped choking, which took another hour or so.

Yeah…_then_ he went to sleep and woke in Kaiba's arms. But not Kaiba, because that man had not been the stoic Seto Kaiba.

Sighing, Joey turned his attention back to the sick man. His eyes were still half closed and he wasn't looking at Joey anymore. Just staring at the wall, as if depleted of all energy.

"Hey Kaiba…" Joey gently tapped his arm, trying to get a reaction. "How're you feeling? Better or worse?"

Kaiba slowly looked at him, obvious annoyance in his eyes. Eventually he muttered in a hoarse voice, "Worse…I can't feel…"

Joey frowned. He looked back over the brunet and that frown deepened. His body had a slight, golden hue around it. Like the beginning of the cloud…

"Alright…" Joey wasn't exactly sure what to do. "Are ya hungry? Maybe food will help."

This got a smirk. Weak but there.

"Of course you think of food…" Kaiba rolled onto his back, causing Joey to move so he could see the other properly. "…I could use a drink…"

Joey nodded and went to get up when a weak hand grabbed his own. He froze, looking down at the weaker man.

"I didn't mean you go…" he whispered, a small cough escaping his lips. "…Mokuba…"

"Oh." Joey wasn't sure what to make of the action. "I-I'll call him?"

Kaiba gave a small nod before closing his eyes again. He looked so sick. Joey watched before taking his phone from his pocket. He didn't have time to change clothes yesterday, and neither had Kaiba.

He scrolled through to Mokuba's number and pressed the call button. He picked up on the first ring.

"Joey what's wrong?!"

"Woah calm down." Joey sat up against the bedhead, gently brushing some clammy hair from Kaiba's forehead. He was freezing, compared to the fever he should have. "You're brother just needs some water. Do you mind getting it for him?"

"Sure!" He then hung up, leaving Joey with the half conscious CEO.

The silence was horrible. Joey sat there, listening to Kaiba's laboured breathing. He was struggling, by the sound of it. Every so often he would cough. No blood as of yet.

The door finally opened, Mokuba's raven head poking through.

"How is he?" the younger brother asked, coming to the bed.

Joey gestured and Mokuba winced. The boy gently shook his brother, who opened his eyes a crack.

"M-Mokuba?"

"Hey sit up Big Bro."

Joey saw the flash of confusion in Kaiba's eyes, instantly making him uncomfortable. Why did he get this weird feeling…

* * *

_"Can we go somewhere today?"_

_She looked down at the small boy who gently tugged her arm. Golden eyes stared up at her, hopeful. _

_She sighed though, knowing she would crush his little dream again. _

_"Not yet, little one." Those golden eyes lowered, ceasing to glow. "Sometime when you're older."_

_"But I _am_ older." He looked up again. "My brain grows faster than my body, you know that."_

_She rose an eyebrow at his haughty tone. _

_"You may _sound_ like a teenager, but you are still a child, Balance." She smirked as he huffed. "You always will be at this rate."_

_The child chose to ignore her and Darkness sighed. Honestly, Balance couldn't be any harder. She hoped he would even out eventually. _

_Maybe when he was an adult, if he ever reached that, he would be perfect for his namesake._

* * *

Ryou stared at the pair of bracelets. They had just been mailed to her father from a colleague in Egypt. They had been working on this tomb for months, trying to find the entrance to the treasures. Obviously his colleague had found something.

"According to the letter," he father muttered while reading the handwritten paper than had come with the package, "they dug these up a few days ago. They managed to get inside the tomb and found a giant cavern, that of a pharaoh…" Her father continued to mutter to himself while Ryou took one of the bracelets into her hands.

They were almost identical. Made of pure gold and smoothed to perfection. A perfect two rings that would wrap around the wrist like a snake. The clasp was fashioned in such an intricate way someone would _have_ to suspect a royal used to own this. Two dragon heads. One with a rounded snout and petal like plates coming from the back of its head. This dragon had a single sapphire jewel as an eye. A deep blue.

Under that dragon, the other half of the clasp, was the second dragon head. Much like the first but the plates behind its head were sharp and pointed. More dangerous. It had a beautiful ruby as its eye.

The longer Ryou stared at it the more the dragons started to look like the most well known monster rivals of Duel Monsters.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler.

"I'll be leaving in the next few days," her father suddenly said, making Ryou jump. "I have to see the tomb for myself." He looked at her properly. "Do you want to keep them?"

"Ah…yes." Ryou picked up the other one, noticing how Red Eyes was on top this time. "I'll keep them. I have some friends who might want to see them…"

She felt her father nod before he left her alone.

Ryou stared at the items a little longer before deciding to go to her room. She had a bit to think about. Especially what to do with Kaiba's sudden illness.

It had to do with the separation. Joey somehow connected his soul to the CEO when he had been 'dying'. While Kaiba was non-existent, Joey had brought him back through some sort of soul magic Ryou could not decipher. Now they were bound closer than they should be, which was tearing Kaiba's soul apart simply because it could not survive in the current body.

Ryou remembered the past life when Set, the dragon, had died as a child. His mortal form could not hold the amount of magic he was supposed to wield. So they had to _make_ him a body. A body that could hold his spirit without making it known his body was non-living.

If they could somehow replicate the magic used to make the robotic body Set had, then Kaiba and Joey wouldn't have to be within ten metres of each other.

But making that body would be next to impossible. If only it were possible to get the same body from over ten thousand years ago…


	14. Chapter 14

_The day after Ryou's father leaves._

* * *

It had nearly been a week since Seto Kaiba had fallen ill. Disappearing from society. Not even making it to work. People could only assume he were sick. The only problem?

They just wouldn't leave him _alone_.

Kaiba grumbled as _another_ media group were turned away at his front door. He had recovered enough to move, he guessed, but he still wasn't healthy. He could taste blood almost all the time and his body ached. Not to mention his soul was still tied to Wheeler, as Bakura said.

The CEO turned back to his computer. He had to do some work. He had a week to catch up on, after all.

But his mind couldn't stop turning back to Ryou and what she said.

Make a body. She said make a _new_ body and transfer his _soul_ into it. How the _hell_ did she think this possible? Ok, _maybe_ magic existed and had a huge influence on his life now. But there was nothing that could do _that_. And why? She still hadn't explained the reason behind it. Just that they had to and that was it.

Sighing, Kaiba closed his computer. He couldn't work right now. He looked up at the roof, his mind wondering.

_"Do you _have_ to leave marks everywhere?"_

Kaiba frowned, sitting up again. Who was speaking? There was no one in the room…

_"Yes, then they wouldn't know who I am." _A man? No, he sounded too childish. A boy. _"And anyway, only you really know they're _mine_. Everyone else thinks it's Mr. Steal-My-Body-And-Kill-Thousands-Of-People."_

Kaiba felt like rolling his eyes. Whoever this was sounded stupid and dramatic. Though why he was even listening to the disembodied ghosts…

_"Darkness knows."_

_"Well yes…but that's for her own protection."_

_"Or you could learn to control it. Then she wouldn't have to-"_

_"The monster is uncontrollable, Balance. I can not and will not ever be able to."_

"Hey Kaiba!"

The CEO jumped and looked up, finding a worried Wheeler above him. The other had his hands on his hips, half glaring half fearful.

"What are you doing?" he asked before Kaiba could. "I can feel ya messing about from upstairs!"

Messing…about?

"What are you talking about?"

Kaiba went to stand but, to his surprise, his hand sunk through the couch, making him fall off. He lay there a few seconds, fear taking over. But he hid it and sat back up, glaring at the laughing mutt.

"Shut up, mutt," he growled while standing properly, removing his legs from the couch.

Joey managed to stop. He grinned as he looked at Kaiba again.

"Come with me. Ryou's in the room again."

Kaiba stopped his interest showing. He wanted to see this. Ryou was quite amazing in _that_ room. But, Kaiba had taken to calling her by her last name when she was there and using her magic. Ryou seemed too innocent a name for the fighter he saw.

The CEO followed the mutt, going to the higher grounds. The room with all the gimmicks and controls. Mokuba was already there, watching the controls and Ryou. He smiled when they arrived.

"Come for the show?" the small boy asked in a mischievous tone.

Joey grinned and happily stood next to him, eagerly watching. Kaiba joined them at a slower pace. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyance from Bakura when they did this. But she didn't change how she fought, so he assumed she had grown used to it.

Leaning over the controls, Kaiba watched as Bakura blasted chunks of what looked like stone with shadows. She was panting, meaning she had been at it a while. Rubble littered the ground around her, sprayed across the room. The room itself was darker with shadows, them clinging to anything they could. Including her.

The three boys stood there a couple minutes, watching as Bakura destroyed stone after stone. Eventually she stopped, a shadow coming to life in the room they were standing in and stopping the machine. Kaiba heard Mokuba grumble about _he_ being able to turn it off himself.

"You know I could teach you how to do that."

Kaiba didn't flinch like he used to and instead turned to face the woman. She currently _didn't_ have her leather jacket on, a rare occurrence.

"I'd rather not," Kaiba answered, arms crossed. There was already enough magic in his life.

"I wouldn't mind, I guess," Wheeler muttered, glancing at Kaiba, "but I doubt I could do much. I can't even control my flames."

"Hm," Ryou shrugged, "it comes with practice. Do you think I learnt how to fight and manipulate shadows as soon as I touched my Ring or got my memories back?"

"Yes," Joey and Mokuba answered.

Ryou blinked before laughing.

"Well I didn't." She stretched before a demonic hand handed her a jacket seemingly from nowhere. Kaiba had also grown used to Diabound, Wheeler not so much. "I'm going to get a drink. Wa-"

At that moment, a high pitch beeping went off. Kaiba frowned before walking to the controls, bringing up the security cameras. Usually the alarm didn't go off unless someone was breaking in. But recently, Kaiba had set it up to _anyone_ entering. And this alarm only went off in this room, for it was closed off to everything else.

When the CEO looked at the screen, he groaned aloud.

"Mutt."

He moved aside as Joey came to look.

The blond grinned before practically running out of the room. Kaiba felt the soft tug in his chest that he always did when Wheeler moved further than a few metres. But he didn't tell anyone about this or showed it.

Following the mutt, Kaiba walked with Ryou. She was smiling softly, but it didn't seem real. As if she weren't too happy about this intrusion either.

They came out on the stairs, hidden from the front door. When Kaiba saw them, he crossed his arms.

Joey was talking excitedly to his friends, for he had _also_ been stuck in the mansion for the past week. Kaiba's sickness had kept Joey here. All because of the soul binding thing.

This made it all the more important to get the _new body_, but it wasn't possible. Maybe transferring a consciousness to a machine was possible, due to Gozaburo and Noah, his step family, but not a soul. Not a complete personality that could still live and _grow._ It was impossible.

"It's nice to see you again, Kaiba," came Yugi's always chipper voice.

Kaiba glanced at the small boy, only grunting as an answer. He didn't care what Yugi thought.

"Come this way guys!" Joey was already beckoning them to the living room. "We can talk here. I'll explain."

Kaiba's usual frown deepened. He shared a look with Ryou before following the mutt. When he said _explain_, what exactly did he mean…

* * *

Joey knew Ryou and Kaiba had panicked when he said he would explain. It hurt a little, to know they didn't trust him enough, but he didn't let it bother him. He proved them wrong anyway, using a very simple excuse.

Kaiba had been dangerously close to death from a sickness they didn't know about. Joey and Mokuba had been looking after him, for Joey had been caught in the middle of it all. He had been there when Kaiba suddenly fell ill and the doctors said he had to stay with him in case he had caught the illness. Joey had been _'dying_' in the mansion, to which his friends rolled their eyes at. He even heard Kaiba grumble something to that.

Now that the 'situation' had been explained, his friends had relaxed enough to be comfortable. Téa was with Ryou, talking about girl stuff. But Ryou seemed to be drowning in it, all fake smiles and shyness. It was laughable for Joey, since he had seen the worst and best of the albino in the past week.

Kaiba only sat on the couch, typing away on his computer. Joey was pretty sure he wasn't doing work. He was probably listening to everything, making sure Joey didn't screw up. Like he would risk it. Yes, maybe his friends knew about magic and they had all been through some sort of disaster, but this was different. This was magic _older_ than Egypt. Older than Yugi. It was scary, because Joey knew his flames didn't come from an item.

"So Joey," Tristian asked quietly, "you guys aren't sick anymore, right?"

Joey smirked.

"Aw well, we don't really know. I mean, _we_ feel fine. Right Kaiba?"

The CEO glanced up, glaring at Joey. He muttered, "We are supposedly healthy, but that does not mean we are."

Joey nodded, grinning at his friend now.

"So technically we can't go to school still. And…I don't _think_ we're supposed to have people over but Ryou's been coming the past few days and she's been fine."

Tristan obviously didn't like the concept of him getting sick, but he said nothing else on the matter.

It was then Joey felt a different presence in the room. He had never felt it before. A dark, overpowering feeling. Almost suffocating. But it wasn't dangerous, just strong. Very very strong...

"We did not know Miss Bakura has been coming to see you, Joey." The blond jumped and turned to Yugi, who was holding himself too confidently to be Yugi. "If we had known, we would have asked her how things have been," the Pharaoh said in his somehow deeper than Yugi voice.

Joey forced himself to smile and say in the most normal tone, "Well, I told her not to tell you. Didn't want you guys to worry, ya know?"

Atem watched him a couple seconds before nodding, satisfied. Joey let out a soft breath, looking up at Kaiba and Ryou. Kaiba was staring at Yugi as if he had grown a second head. Ryou on the other hand…

"So _you're_ the other Yugi!" She joined them on the floor, excitement radiating off her. "We haven't met, as far as I know. I'm Ryou Bakura, though it sounds like you already know that…"

She cocked her head, staring at Yugi as if he were a mystical being. Atem seemed shocked before a soft smile crossed his face. Joey looked between the two. He was surprised by Ryou's sudden eagerness and confidence. Usually in front of his friends she became quiet.

"You can call me Atem, Miss Bakura." Atem held out a hand to shake. "I'm sorry I didn't come out earlier. I forgot I hadn't spoken to you in person."

"Oh it's ok." Ryou's eyes seemed brighter than usual. Almost light blue if Joey looked close enough. "I figured you'd come out eventually."

The two continued on like this a while, talking about things that Joey did not understand or want to get involved in. Too much Egyptian stuff. As much as Atem didn't remember his past, he knew enough about Egyptian history to keep Ryou entertained. It was actually quite annoying not knowing…

Joey sighed and leaned against the couch, looking up at Kaiba. The brunet didn't look at him, ignoring him completely. Joey sighed again before a cheeky smile crossed his face. He poked the other man. He timed them so it was a constant annoyance. He wondered how long before Kaiba-

"Ah-!" Joey cut himself off so not to draw attention. With one hand clamped over his mouth, he looked up at the CEO. Kaiba was staring at his leg, which was currently translucent where Joey's finger was. That is, his finger was _inside_ Kaiba's leg.

Realising people could look over any second, Joey pulled his finger out and dropped his hands. Kaiba shifted up, pulling his legs closer to himself. Joey didn't say anything and turned back to Ryou.

They could talk later.

"Master Kaiba."

Joey looked up as Roland walked in. The normally controlled body guard seemed slightly worried.

"Sir, the police are at the door. They wish to speak to you, Mr. Wheeler and Miss Bakura."

Joey frowned, Kaiba and Ryou mirroring his confusion. Why would the police be here?

"Tell them we'll be there in a second," Ryou whispered, standing.

She turned to Joey, pulling him up without his consent. His frown deepened as she pulled him into the hallway, Kaiba following at a slower pace. Joey heard the CEO tell everyone to stay in that room.

Did they know what was going on? Why didn't _he_ know?

"Joey put this on."

Ryou pushed something into his hands. Joey stared. Hadn't she…?

"Wait didn't you throw this out the car window?" He held up the collar in confusion.

Ryou sighed and said, "It's not the real thing. I made it out of shadows. Just wear it for now so the police don't think we're neglecting out 'duties'."

"Duties?"

Kaiba huffed then, taking the collar from Joey and opening it. He placed it around Joey's neck before he could even react.

"Be a good dog and follow orders," he said in a mocking tone. "Now come, mutt. You can chase the mailmen away."

Joey growled, aiming to punch the CEO in that annoying smirking face, but Ryou pulled him back. She gripped his arm in such a hard grip he winced. Though he dared not move as he felt an ice cold run up his arm.

"Let's get this over and done with," she muttered, sounding more like Bakura than Ryou.

They walked to the front door, Kaiba in front while the other two were behind. The police were standing just inside the door, gazing around at the giant mansion.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba," it was the same man who let Joey go, "we're sorry to intrude but we have to check how things are going. Your lack of appearance caused some…worry."

What? Did they think I killed him? Joey tried not to laugh aloud at this.

"No need," Kaiba muttered while stepping aside a little so Joey was more visible. "The-er-Mr. Wheeler is in control of that sudden power he showed a week ago. You do not need to worry or come back to my residence."

The policeman seemed to tether on the edge of arguing. Eventually he settled on saying, "We understand you do not like us prying, but we must check on this every few weeks. If he were to become more of a danger to Domino, I will have to call the military."

Joey tensed at this. He did not want to be contained. Not again.

"As Mr. Kaiba said," Ryou said softly, "you do not need to worry. We have everything under control."

Joey felt he should say something too, so he quickly interjected, "I haven't even caused a fire since ya last saw me." Which was a lie but that wasn't important.

The man didn't seem to believe him but he didn't argue again. Instead he nodded and said, "We will return in another week or so. Remember, one flame and you're in custody, understand?"

Joey nodded, feeling his fingers twitch. He frowned a little at that. Since when did he twitch when he was anxious?

The policeman nodded again before going to leave. Ryou said she'd see him out, so Joey and Kaiba started to walk back. Before they went back inside, Joey turned to Kaiba.

"About your leg." Kaiba immediately looked ahead. Joey didn't miss the golden hue forming around him. "What were you thinking about when it happened?"

Kaiba didn't answer for a few moments. Joey waited, blocking the door handle. They stood there in silence, the brunet battling with himself. Joey knew he couldn't help, but he wanted to know. He wanted to stop this golden hue that always formed when Kaiba's magic emerged. He didn't like it, nor did he like the immense magical presence. It was almost worse than Atem's and _he_ was bad.

The brunet suddenly sighed, glancing at Joey. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud crack rang out.

Joey flinched. That sound. It left his ears ringing but his mind kicked into an instinct to run. The sound made him remember his time in a gang.

A gunshot.


	15. Chapter 15

He was moving before he realised.

Kaiba turned back to the corridor leading to the front door. He found himself rushing, a feeling of dread entering his system. The gunshot had been too close for another residence. The only person alone and in range had been-

"Ryou!"

Kaiba stopped walking as Joey rushed pass him, kneeling by the albino. Her hair was steadily turning red with blood. Kaiba quickly assessed the damage. A bullet wound to the shoulder, much too close to the neck. Not enough to kill.

As of yet.

"Wheeler get her to the hospital." Kaiba pulled out his phone as he said this, dialling emergency services.

"Wait, I can't leave you!" Joey looked between the unconscious girl and Kaiba. "You have to come with me."

Kaiba shook his head, holding up a hand to silence the mutt as he spoke into the phone.

"A woman has been shot in front of my residence. Get here quickly, she may be dying."

He then hung up, looking down at Wheeler. But before he could express his concern for Ryou, the Dweeb Patrol came in. There were gasps of horror as Yugi and Téa knelt next to the ones on the floor. The Pharaoh must have gone back inside when he realised Yugi was not in danger.

Kaiba stepped back and let them deal with it. He felt a soft tug at his hand, which revealed Mokuba.

"Seto, what happened?" His voice was a whisper.

Kaiba looked back at the girl, her face twisted in pain. Joey had managed to shift her onto his lap. Téa was gently pushing a cloth against the wound. Where she had gotten that Kaiba didn't know.

"I do not know, Mokuba," the brunet found himself whispering. "The ambulance are on their way so she will survive."

"Why-Why," Mokuba wiped his eyes as tears of fear emerged. Kaiba looked down at him properly, fighting the urge to hug him. "Why didn't D-Diabound help?"

Kaiba blinked before looking back at the others. They didn't seem to be listening to their conversation, which was good. But he would have this conversation later.

"I don't know Mokuba, but we can not talk about this now."

Sirens were heard from the street and Kaiba stepped around the group, hoping to get the ambulance's attention. As much as his voice was recognisable, he still wanted them to know it was him who called. For once, he felt fear for another person other than Mokuba.

The rest was a quick blur as paramedics took Ryou, hooking her up to life support machines. Kaiba looked at Joey, the mutt hesitating. The brunet groaned and growled to the blond, "Go mutt. She trusts you more than anyone else here."

Joey looked at him, hesitating again. But with Kaiba's signature glare, he went, climbing into the back of the ambulance. Kaiba watched as it drove away, feeling his chest tighten the further it went.

Before his body gave out on him, he walked back into his house. He told Mokuba to entertain their guests until they were ready to leave. He then locked himself away, his body deciding to weaken as he reached his bed.

* * *

_She turned quickly. Something was following her. She didn't know what, but it was bad. It was going to hurt her if it caught her. _

_She ran down twisting corridors. She didn't know where she was going. Just away. As far as she could get. If it caught her-she didn't want to phantom the idea. _

_It felt like hours. Hours of running. Hours of listening to the faint footsteps. Or the faint wingbeats. The faint whispers of taunts. She couldn't stop for fear or it catching her. Whatever it was filled her with such a fear she couldn't control herself. She had no idea what to do if it got her. Or if she stopped. She was afraid she'd freeze as soon as she stopped. _

_She slowed to a jog so she could catch her breath. She would not stop and rest. She would keep moving. Moving until she found the end to this insuperable maze! _

_She saw another break up ahead. She figured she might as well turn off, since she had been running straight a while. Stealing herself to go, she turned the corner…_

_…only to crash straight into something. _

_She fell, landing on her butt. She moaned softly before looking up at the thing she had crashed into. She froze as familiar, dark purple eyes met her own. _

_The person flashed white teeth in a grin. Their features and actual persona were invisible due to shadows. It was a humanoid shape that filled her with such an irrational fear she couldn't move. _

_Those purple eyes seemed to bore deep into her. Almost as if the person were taking control of her body. Slowly worming themselves inside, preventing her from moving any more than she could. _

_The person crouched down, a shadowy black hand reaching for her face. She couldn't move as it cupped her cheek in its hand, studying her. _

'I'm surprised…'_ Its voice was scratchy, jumpy and not human at all. _'Somehow, you've become even _more_ beautiful, Darkness.'

_It then moved forward, locking her in a passionate and intrusive kiss._

* * *

Yugi shifted uncomfortably on his seat. It had been some hours since the attack and everyone was still on edge. Every now and then someone would try to start up conversation but it didn't work. Yugi didn't even know why they were all still here. Kaiba wouldn't like them being inside his house any longer than they should be.

Yugi glanced at Mokuba. He was impressed with the boy. He had easily rattled out answers to the police when they questioned about the shots. For some reason, they kept asking weather _Joey_ had shot her or not.

But Mokuba had handled them quick enough and now, they were sitting in awkward silence.

Yugi fiddled with his Millennium Puzzle, not sure what to do. Ryou was in good hands and Joey had been texting them updates. She would recover fine. Just be hospitalised for a few days.

_'Aibou, stop worrying. As you said, she is safe. Joey's watching her and so are the doctors_.'

Yugi sighed but nodded a little. He glanced next to him to see an apparition of the Pharaoh, his other half.

_'But what about _who_ shot her? What if they're still hanging around, waiting for us to leave?'_

_'…I could always check for you and challenge them if I find them.'_

Yugi shook his head, smiling softly.

_'I'd rather not take any lives, other me. Actually, I might go see where Kaiba is. He hasn't come down since the attack.'_

Atem nodded before disappearing again. Honestly, Yugi had been worrying about Kaiba too. What if the shooter had gotten him too? What if Kaiba was dead right now and none of them knew it?

Yugi stood up, catching the attention of everyone. He left on the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, to which Mokuba showed him the way. Yugi thanked him before making his way further down the corridor. He figured Kaiba's office would be at the end of the house.

The small boy climbed a set of stairs. He opened every door he came across, peeking in for the tall brunet. But he came up empty handed every time.

Eventually he came to one door that was slightly ajar. Yugi slowly approached, not sure if Kaiba would leave a door open like this. He gently pushed it open, greeted with a dim room.

A bedroom.

Yugi slipped inside, something telling him something was wrong. Atem appeared next to him, protective even though he couldn't do anything.

Yugi quietly walked around to the bed. It was then he noticed the white coat spread out across the dark blue sheets, a body under them. He approached the bed, trying not to get too close but close enough to see if Kaiba were alive.

He seemed to be breathing…but…

_'He's bleeding.' _Atem flew above Kaiba, leaning over him to see his face better. _'Looks like some sort of internal injury. He's asleep too Aibou, so come closer.'_

Yugi hesitated before going to the side the Pharaoh was looking at. He instantly noticed the trail of red on the pillow and Kaiba's mouth. His face was twisted in pain but he didn't seem to be waking any time soon.

Frowning, Yugi wondered if he should wake him up. But then Kaiba would be angry at him for coming in his room without permission. But then if he was really hurt, Yugi _should_ wake him up so he could get help.

_'Yugi, calm down.' _Atem rested a ghostly hand on Yugi's shoulder. _'We'll just ask Mokuba where his brother is and Mokuba can come up and deal with it.'_

_'O-Oh ok.'_

Yugi started to back out, watching the sleeping CEO. He wondered what was wrong with Kaiba. He had seemed fine, but maybe-oh!

_'Maybe it's part of the sickness, other me.'_ Yugi looked at his spiritual partner, who was looking around the room with curiosity. _'Atem! Don't snoop around.'_

_'Wait Yugi, this is important.' _

Yugi stood in the doorframe as Atem looked in the wardrobe and the bathroom. Then next to the bed where Yugi couldn't see. A frown continued to grow the longer he looked.

_'Other me?'_

Yugi went to go back in but at that moment Kaiba shifted. He mumbled something that Yugi couldn't quite catch. But the movement alone made Yugi scared enough to flee. If the taller man woke, Yugi would be killed.

Closing the door softly, Yugi bolted down the stairs. He slowed as he neared the living room. Turning to the spirit, he made an apology for running.

_'It's fine, Aibou. I saw enough, honestly.' _Atem was smirking, a dark glint in his eye. _'I have some interesting information. Next time we see Joey, can I have your body? Just for a quick conversation?'_

"Ah, sure," Yugi said aloud. "But why?"

Atem's smirk grew to a grin.

_'I will tell you in time, Partner.'_

* * *

He gently reached out a hand, touching the ghostly white one. Ryou was asleep at the moment, obviously still in pain. Joey couldn't bring himself to leave. It had been at least three hours and he had been asked multiple times to leave, but he refused. They would have to force him out if they wanted to get rid of him.

Joey sighed and let go of her hand, deciding to pace a little. He walked to the window, peering outside. The memory of the last time he was in hospital flashed and he stepped away. His dad was somewhere in here, but Joey didn't want to see him. His father could stay in bed, unknowing to his presence.

Turning back to the bed, Joey found Ryou stirring. She moaned softly before opening her eyes.

Joey sat back down, wanting to hold her hand again but knowing better. Bakura would probably shoot a shadow at him or something just as painful.

"J-Joey?"

The blond smirked a little, making Ryou smile softly. She sighed before trying to sit up.

"Wait Ryou!" Joey gently pushed her back down, receiving a dark glare. "Don't move yet. The wound might reopen."

Ryou frowned before looking at her shoulder, which was still red with blood. The doctors had stitched and bandaged it up. The girl huffed and looked back at Joey.

"I'm not worried," she said nonchalantly. "My shadow magic allows me to heal quicker."

"That doesn't mean you can move like that."

Ryou fake pouted before making herself comfortable again. Joey sighed and relaxed again.

They sat in their comfortable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Ryou looked at him.

"Where's Kaiba?"

Joey frowned but shrugged.

"At home hopefully."

Ryou watched him, making him uncomfortable. Why did he get the feeling she was disappointed?

"You left him…at home?" Ryou's eyes darkened to that of Bakura. "Are you stupid?! He can't _survive_ without you."

"Hey I didn't chose to leave." Joey rose his hands in peace. "He told me to-"

"You really think Kaiba's going to think about himself in _that_ situation?" Bakura interrupted, making frustration flare in Joey.

"That's _all_ he thinks about. Himself and _maybe_ Mokuba."

Bakura narrowed her eyes and growled almost like an animal, "Kaiba can _not_ survive without you. How long have you been here?"

"A couple hours…"

Bakura sighed and practically ordered him, "Go back to the mansion and tend to him. I have doctors and Diabound. Kaiba has no one."

"He should be fine, Ryou. I doubt he will _die_."

Bakura glared at him again before a sick, sly sort of smile crossed her face.

"Alright, Joey. If you don't leave and tend to the dying man at home, then I will leave the hospital tonight. I will tell Diabound to take me home and I will go to school on Monday."

Joey stared at her. She wouldn't do that…would she? She wasn't risking her own health for _Kaiba_. Kaiba wasn't even _dying_. He may be sick but not on death's doorstep.

"You can't do that, Ryou." Joey's voice came out a little panicked. "_You_ might die."

"Did Kaiba not do the same?" She sat up, instantly making Joey want to push her back down. "Has he not put himself into a position that must hurt much more than my own?" Ryou's eyes softened back to that of her own. The lighter cobalt blue. "Just go back and check on him for me. We still need to find him a body that can house the amount of magic he is absorbing. If we do not get one soon he will die for _real_. So _please_," she grasped his hands, shocking him with how cold they were, "just go back and help him. He needs you more than you think."

Joey stared, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave Ryou here, alone, but she had a point. She was in a hospital with highly trained medical help. _If_, and only if, Kaiba _were_ dying, he didn't have anyone to help but Mokuba. And he would downright refuse for his private doctor to come in.

Eventually the blond sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he gritted out, standing, "I'll go back to the rich prick and see if he's ok. Happy?"

Ryou flashed her usual kind smile, hiding her normal personality for a second.

"Thank you Joey."


	16. Chapter 16

_'She knows doesn't she?'_

He frowned softly, another conversation filtering through his blank and numb mind.

_'Knows what?'_

_'That I exist. That you're sleeping with another person. A _guy_ for that matter.'_

The person on the other end, who sounded a lot like Kaiba, must have shrugged for the reply was, _'You can't hide anything from Isis. Even without her Item.'_

What?

Kaiba felt his conscious mind slip in for a second then. Isis? As in that priestess Yugi mentioned? The one who owned the Millennium Necklace before Ishizu?

Wait, why did Kaiba even care about this? He didn't need to look into the words of these voices. They were just delusions induced from lack of sleep and pain. He was hearing things that were not important.

No magical business right now…

…despite the fact he couldn't feel anything, he was still sputtering blood from coughs that wouldn't come, and currently lying on his bed in a half sleep.

_'Alright!' _He flinched from the loudness of this voice. _'Let's start with honing that sense of smell!'_

_'First you have to identify the smell. If it's food or a creature.'_

Kaiba didn't pay attention to the voices so much as the strangeness of the conversation. He had to say, not that he had been purposely smelling things, but his room felt weird. Almost violated in a way. Since he had awoken, there had been a strange presence. It was old by an hour or so, but it was heavy and strong. It almost reminded him of earlier that day. The feeling the Pharaoh had given when he emerged.

_'Once you understand that, try to pinpoint its direction.'_

_'From here you can chose to pursue it or leave it. If it is a creature, you should always commit the smell to memory. Just in case it is an attacker.'_

Or food for you, Jonouchi…

"Kaiba?!"

The CEO barely flinched, his slow brain putting the mutt's voice as another delusion. It wasn't until warm, almost hot hands touched his back did he realise it was real.

"Oh god…" He had to force his eyes to open so he could see the blond. He could not see him. "I didn't actually think this would happen! I thought we had fixed it."

Kaiba couldn't speak so he just reclosed his eyes. He felt Joey nudge him, as if to wake him. But the brunet didn't move or give him anything. He just wanted to relish in the peace his body was starting to feel. The slow ease of the constriction in his chest. The sleep _finally_ taking over.

"Kaiba? Are you sleeping?"

Idiot. Of course I am.

Kaiba let out a soft sigh before slowly reopening his eyes. This time he found his voice and managed a soft, "Trying…"

"Oh." Wheeler shifted on the bed, the movement actually registering. "Should I sleep with you?"

Kaiba's brain flickered back to the voices. The one of most likely Seth speaking to some boy.

Seto didn't answer and only closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He would deal with his questions tomorrow. Right now, he needed to heal.

* * *

Ryou stared at the roof. She couldn't sleep. That dream. It still haunted her. The voice and the purple eyed figure. Who was that? Why did they call her Darkness? She wasn't Darkness.

Or at least, wasn't anymore.

The albino sighed and called her _ka_. Diabound appeared above her, curling around her injured body. She had to admit, her arm burnt like hell. But she wouldn't tell Joey that when he had to save Kaiba back at home.

"Hey Diabound…" she whispered while reaching out to stroke its snake head, "can I ask you something?"

It cocked its bat like head and grumbled its soft answer. Ryou sighed and whispered, "These past lives, were you a part of them all?"

It didn't answer, something like confusion in its eyes. Ryou knew Diabound couldn't feel emotions or had an intelligent thought, but she knew the signs. It understood. So she elaborated.

"You remember my ancestor, the Thief King?" It flashed pointed teeth in a grin. "Do you remember my soul in another body and face before him? Possibly a Riyu?"

Diabound hissed softly before nodding, the snake shifting closer to her. She pet it gently before saying, "What about Darkness? Is her name familiar?"

Diabound sat up, a grin on its face. It nodded enthusiastically, the shadows around it shifting so much the demon disappeared. Ryou stared a little while before sighing. She had made it too excited, she guessed.

But it knew Darkness, meaning the spirit that had been chasing her in that dream was very much real.

And it knew where she was.

* * *

_He watched the small child writhe and twist in their sleep. The boy whimpered and tried to pull out of the bindings but he was not strong enough. The man watching wished he could help. Wished he could set the child free. But the boy needed it. He needed the help. _

_He watched as a tear escaped the boy's closed eyes. The man decided he'd had enough and turned away…_

_…only to come face to face with his partner. The other man who had helped raise the child. _

_"Riyu," was the low mutter from Jonouchi, "you can't leave yet. We have to watch him."_

_"B-But-" Riyu glanced at Set, who was now sobbing quietly. "I can't watch this. He's in pain."_

_"I know, but we're doing this to _stop_ the pain."_

_Riyu looked up at the prized dragon. The best of their realm. He was strong, well known and loved. Always questioned as to why he gave up his life of missions and freedom to teach a boy and partner with the weaker-than-human Riyu. _

_"How much longer? How long until his soul is free?"_

_Jonouchi let out a soft sigh, the wall he had put up cracking a little as he looked at the crying boy. Only a child of twelve. It wasn't fair, to be dying so young. _

_"I don't know," he finally whispered. "Hopefully soon."_

_Riyu sighed and nodded, glancing at his pupil again. Set was still, his breathing still heavy and tears still flowing down his cheeks. But he was less than unconscious now. Hopefully in that limbo world of nothing and peace. _

_Riyu could only hope the child he saw as a son would survive the procedure. He did not want Set to die before him. Not until he was well into his hundreds, with multiple happy memories. _

_He just hoped, more than anything, the body would hold. The body made of ancient metal that would never rust and survive millions of years into the future, if Set ever lived that long with his soon to be immortal body…_

* * *

It had been a couple days, nearly a week since the attack. Ryou was healing well. She still couldn't leave the hospital for the doctors found a bunch of old wounds they wanted to check out. Joey knew immediately where those were from, but he didn't say anything to Ryou or the doctors. He kept his attention inside the Kaiba Mansion.

Kaiba had not gotten better. He could speak and stop coughing fits, but he could not walk or eat properly. He was worse than last time. "Everything pains me," he had told Joey, "and yet doesn't, at the same time."

Joey had decided he wouldn't leave Kaiba's side unless he absolutely needed to. Which was fine since Joey didn't really need to go anywhere. Yes, maybe he had missed too much school, but it didn't matter that much. He still had another year left, meaning he could catch up on it then. Right now, he had bigger problems.

"Hey Kaiba!" Joey kicked open the bedroom door, hoping to wake the brunet if he had been asleep. "Let's talk."

He heard an annoyed groan before the sheets shifted. Kaiba glared at him once he was sitting, breath heavy from the movement. Joey didn't miss the paleness of his skin nor the bags under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping well it seemed.

"About?" the walking dead grumbled, leaning against the bedhead.

Joey perched on the edge of the bed, humming softly in thought. He wanted to talk about their predicament and the magic stuff while Ryou was away, but he was afraid Kaiba would shy away and give him nothing. _Plus _he wanted to know more about this body they were _supposed_ to be building. Kaiba couldn't have many weeks left.

"Ah…" Joey glanced down. "How about-huh?" He saw something glitter in the shadows of the curtains. "Do ya see that?"

Kaiba frowned before looking where Joey was pointing. The CEO narrowed his eyes but shook his head, instantly moaning afterwards.

"Lie down Rich Boy," Joey stood, "I'll see what it is."

Kaiba was too weak to fight and lay back down, sounding relieved. Joey ignored him and approached the shiny thing, wondering what it was. When he crouched in front of it, he saw two golden bracelets. A note sat next to it, written on black paper in white cursive.

Picking up the card, he scanned over the words.

_'I meant to give this to you earlier, but due to events I couldn't. These are items from the past. Take a look, and make sure you're with Kaiba when you do. _

_-Ryou.'_

Joey instantly felt a cold dread in the pit of his stomach. Nevertheless, he picked up the bracelets. Not looking at them properly, he sat back on the bed. Kaiba grunted and opened one eye.

"What, mutt?" he muttered, voice hoarse.

"Present from Ryou." Joey held up the jewellery. "Wanna take a look?"

Kaiba grumbled something before reaching out a slim, shaky hand. At random, Joey placed one of the bracelets in it.

He watched as Kaiba took it back to him and a frown crossed his face. Then, Joey saw a flash of gold in his eyes and the brunet winced, closing his steadily glowing eyes.

"Kaiba?"

The other man grunted and reopened his eyes, gold peering out instead of blue. Joey gasped and shifted back, a strange fear taking over. Why was he so afraid right now? Magic was normal now. Or, well, _should_ be…

The brunet narrowed his eyes in confusion as he studied the bracelet, ignoring Joey completely. He ran a tentative finger over the closed wings of a dragon. Joey watched, wondering if he should look at his own bracelet. But it was too hard to. Not with those metallic, golden eyes…

"Hmm…" Kaiba rolled onto his back, holding the gold up to the light. "Kisara and Niythra…"

Joey frowned. Kisara and Niythra? Where were those names from? He vaguely recognised Niythra from ages ago, when they spoke of their dreams. But they weren't _really_ familiar to Joey…or Kaiba as far as he knew.

When Joey looked back at the sick controlled man, he found those glowing golden eyes on him. Both confusion and recognition shined in his eyes. If that was even possible.

"Kaiba?" Joey tried again. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm…" he hummed again, eyes flicking up and down Joey. "I feel…" He met Joey's eyes and the blond flinched. T-That wasn't Kaiba. No, Kaiba was not looking through those eyes. Someone else. It had to be. "…I do know you, don't I?" The thing inside Kaiba frowned softly, clutching the bracelet in his hand. "With a different face. Your soul is familiar…"

Joey felt his breath hitch and he broke eye contact. He shuddered and looked away, feeling that heat. The heat that came to him when he was afraid. The heat before-

A cold, frail hand grasped his arm, the grip strong despite the weakness Kaiba should be feeling. Joey looked down on instinct, suddenly realising his body was shaking.

"Do not succumb to your powers." Joey did not meet eyes with the spirit, his eyes firmly stuck on the pale hand. The veins. They were pulsing gold with whatever power the spirit was forcing into Kaiba's body. "Do not let _him_ take control."

H-Him? Who? His powers? Or a spirit like the one in Kaiba right now?

"Better?" Joey let out a shaky breath before raising his eyes. He was more than surprised to see a soft smile on Kaiba's face. Never had that been directed at him. Ever. "Sorry." He let the smile drop, sensing Joey's shock. "You probably want your…friend?" Joey numbly nodded, completely confused. "…friend, back." He seemed a little confused about the concept of friend but he sighed and let go, the gold disappearing in his hand.

The spirit handed back the bracelet and, once Joey was holding it again, the gold seeped from his eyes.

Kaiba coughed, blood coming from his mouth and he closed his blue eyes, shaking violently. Joey sat there, numb stiff. He couldn't- No, he couldn't do this right now. He couldn't care for Kaiba at the moment.

Joey stood and left, leaving the bracelets on the bed. He would send Mokuba up. Right now he needed to get out of the house. Away from the magic.


	17. Chapter 17

"Seto!"

Kaiba rolled onto his side, the coughing becoming worse. He couldn't remember what had happened. Wheeler gave him the golden bracelet and then…nothing.

He felt blood leave his mouth and dampen his pillow. He shook uncontrollably and pain racked his body. He couldn't feel Mokuba or hear him over his own coughing. Everything was blurred and his head was pounding. His hand, for some strange reason, burnt as if he had been holding a hot coal.

Suddenly, he was on his side and forced to look up at someone. His vision was so impaired he could only make out a blur of black. He heard a muffled voice but even then, it didn't make sense. It sounded like a completely different language.

The person huffed and moved away, leaving Seto staring at the roof. He didn't have enough strength to roll back onto his side. He could feel his eyes closing. Black started to rim his horrible vision, slowly closing in on his mind too…

"Wake up Seto!"

Something cold hit him in the face and he flinched, vision coming back in a rush. He groaned and closed his eyes for a couple seconds, trying to fight the headache. When he reopened his eyes, he found Mokuba watching him in a panicked worry.

When his brother saw him watching with actual sight, the teen jumped on him in a hug. Kaiba grunted and tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he gently tapped his brother's back. He did not know what Mokuba had done, but whatever it was helped.

Surprisingly, more than the warmth usually did.

"Oh god Seto!" Mokuba wouldn't let go and Kaiba suddenly realised he was wet. "I thought you were going to die! You weren't responding and you weren't awake but you were and your eyes-"

"Eyes?" Kaiba questioned through a husky voice, finding his throat parched and blood in his mouth.

"You looked blind," Mokuba whispered, loosening a little. "Blind but not, at the same time. I wasn't sure, Seto, but I think there was _gold_ in your eyes."

Gold? Why would Mokuba think _that_? He must have seen things in his panicked state.

Kaiba sighed and looked at the roof, sleeping starting to creep in. He had no idea what had transpired in the last ten or more minutes, but he did not want to think about it. He was ill, tired and beyond confused.

Sleep on it…and ask Wheeler when I wake up…

* * *

Joey almost ripped off the Kame Game Shop door. He entered in such a rush Gramps couldn't even greet him. Joey ran up the stairs and into Yugi's room, startling the smaller boy. He had been shifting through his Duel Monster cards, probably talking to the Pharaoh.

"Joey?"

"I need to vent." Joey leaned over to catch his breath. Running from Kaiba's place to here was _not_ a good idea. "Some shit stuff is happening and I can't keep it to myself anymore."

Yugi frowned, worry covering his face. But the boy sat on the edge of his bed, patting a space next to him. Joey sat, feeling his body relax a little. It didn't help the spinning of his mind though.

"What's wrong then, Joey? Is it to do with Kaiba?"

Joey felt his voice clog in his throat and he groaned, holding his head in his hands. Straight to the problem. It took him a couple moments to speak. He didn't look at his best friend.

"Just promise me," he whispered, glancing at Yugi through his hair, "promise me you won't tell _anyone_. Not Téa, not Tristan, not Gramps."

Yugi stiffened before nodding, a serious glint entering his eyes.

"Can the other me listen?"

Joey hesitated before nodding. He looked at Yugi properly.

A startled yelp left him and he jumped back, effectively falling off the bed. He sat there, staring at Yugi, who seemed even more concerned for his friend. As did the _other_ Yugi, his translucent form floating next to the physical Yugi.

Joey stared. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. How was he seeing the Pharaoh?! He had never seen him before, even when his magic emerged. Why could he suddenly see him? Was it to do with before? Meeting that other spirit? Or the bracelets? Did they do something to him too!?

"Joey?"

The blond locked eyes with the physical Yugi. He swallowed, trying to unclog the tightness of his throat. He let out a shaky breath before standing again, eyes flicking to the other Yugi too many times to be subtle.

A small frown graced Yugi's lips and he looked at his counterpart. Atem was studying Joey, the blond avoiding his piercing gaze.

"_Can you see me, Joey?_" Atem asked, making Joey flinch.

Joey glanced at the Pharaoh, gently rubbing the back of his head. He forced a sheepish smile onto his face, but he knew his eyes didn't match.

"Yeah…Didn't know I could until then." He gave a nervous laugh before letting his smile drop, eyes on the floor again. "Let me explain…"

It took some time but eventually Joey had told them everything. From the first time he had seen Diabound to the most recent event with Kaiba and the spirit. He left out the kisses and the Bakura side of Ryou.

"And now I'm here," he finished, keeping his eyes on the ground and hands clasped.

There was silence from the Yugi's, both probably trying to take it all in. Eventually Joey felt a small hand on his back, trying to be comforting.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Yugi asked quietly.

Joey shrugged and looked at his friend. He found amethyst eyes staring back.

"I-" Joey looked back down. "I couldn't. Both Ryou and Kaiba would have killed me. Gods they _will_ kill me!"

He put his head in his hands again, not noticing the shared look of confusion between the smaller men. This look of confusion was not so much the killing part, since both believed the others could kill Joey, but the gods part. Since when did Joey say that? Both were pretty sure he didn't believe in the gods, not even _a _god. Usually he swore if he were to curse…

"_They won't know if you don't tell them, Joey,_" Atem tried to console, hovering on the other side of the blond. _"And I doubt they would actually kill you. I can see them doing it, but I think you are too important for them to do so._"

"That and we wouldn't let them, right Atem?" Yugi piped up, smiling at his Yami.

The Pharaoh nodded and Joey let out a shaky sigh. He looked up at the two, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Thanks guys."

He stood, stretching a little. He had to act normal if he were to leave and get back to the mansion. He could feel the soft tug in his chest now, saying Kaiba was struggling. He hated that reminder. That he was forever bound to the bastard until they made him his 'new body'. Joey still didn't know how they were going to do it.

"I should be heading back," the blond muttered, a little bit of his cheer returning. "Kaiba's probably coughed up enough blood to fill a bath by now." He chuckled a little while the other two seemed horrified. "I'll see you soon, I guess."

And he left with a wave, saying goodbye to Gramps as he left.

* * *

She stretched as she stood. Time to get back to the mansion. She couldn't stay here any longer.

Ryou started to make her way out of her hospital room when everything darkened. She hadn't even reached the hallway.

She stopped walking, watching the flickering lights. Everything turned cold, her breath steaming. She hugged her arms, feeling the cold for once. It couldn't be natural cold if she felt it. Her magic prevented the cold from killing her, simply because the shadows had no warmth.

_"Oh Darkness…"_ Something colder than death wrapped around her waist from behind, freezing her._ "You can't leave just yet. Light is still trying to figure out the _horrible_ event that has occurred."_

Ryou managed to turn, her whole body shaking from the cold. She looked up to a shadowy figure, dark purple eyes glowing in the shadows. It felt like it was grinning.

"W-What e-e-event?" she stuttered out, her teeth chattering from the cold. If she were in her normal clothes she wouldn't be as cold!

The shadow waved its hand, saying,_ "A blast from the past is all. Balance is struggling. I'd be surprised if he even knows who he is when he wakes. His soul is too weak to be a solid personality."_

The shadows shrugged, a finger tucking her hair behind her ear. Ryou did not move. There was something about the shadow that made her cautious. She felt, despite the fact it was not solid, it could hurt her much more than she thought. It was much more dangerous than it looked.

"L-L-Let me g-go." She tried to look confident despite her frozen form. "I-I can h-help."

The shadow gave a low laugh.

_"I already told you I do not want you to leave. They need to deal with this themselves."_

"Not i-if d-d-death is in-in-involv-ed."

Ryou cursed herself for her clattering. She kept the glare on her face as she watched the shadow, waiting.

_"Fine…I will send you to them. _But_," _it held up a finger, "_I will come back and take something for payment. If you won't let me have my fun with this, I might as well make another problem."_

Ryou went to protest on that but it waved its hand.

The hospital and shadow disappeared. Warmth returned and Ryou stumbled out of the teleportation. She looked around to find herself in the Kaiba mansion.

And she could here shouts from upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

He slowly opened his eyes.

The room was dark except for a pale stream of sunlight. Everything was dark blue and grey orientated. He rolled over, expecting light sheets. But the movement was sluggish due to the weight on his back.

He frowned, taking a better look of his surroundings. When he realised his vision was not playing with him, he sat up in a small fear.

Where was he?

He looked around a third time, trying to deduce if he were asleep or a sick prank was being played on him. The bedroom was not his. There was no gold. No stone. No open windows and no heat. It still seemed quite spacious and of importance but not like his.

He quickly got out of bed but found his legs would not hold. He fell to his knees, half landing on the bed. He huffed, going to stand again when something caught his eye.

Azure blue eyes widened. W-what happened to his body? Why was his skin _white_? Wait…

The man managed to stand and he half ran half stumbled to an adjoining room. He had a brief shock at the size of what was normally considered a bathroom. The pristine white slabs of stone and multiple bottles of something on a bench. But he looked into what would usually be a dirty reflective metal.

He was shocked to see full colour, but even more shocked by what he saw.

He still had brown hair. Still had blue eyes. But white skin and he was slimmer. He looked sick, but his body felt fine. He frowned at the dark blue clothes he was wearing. He rubbed forefinger and thumb against the fabric, realising it was silk.

Where was he?

"Hey Kaiba!"

The man flinched. That voice. It was familiar…but different again. It spoke with a strange accent that hadn't been there last he heard them.

"Kaiba?"

The brunet left the bathroom and stood still in the doorframe. He stared.

What had happened to him?

A lanky boy stood before him. With blond hair, but it was duller than it should be. With honey eyes, not hazel tinted with red. With white skin, not dark brown. In strange clothes, not that of a peasant.

"Ah…" the boy who looked like _him_ gave the man a strange look, "are you ok? I mean, I'm surprised you're moving after that stunt yesterday," he avoided his eyes here, "but you still don't look good. Maybe you should lie back down."

He couldn't stop staring. Something was wrong. This had to be a prank. The thief must have done it, like he always did. It had to be. This wasn't real!

The boy stepped forward and he instinctively reached behind him. He went to grab his Item, which was usually in the back of his robes. But he found nothing, as he should have expected. But then…

He looked back at the bed, ignoring the boy. He couldn't see any gold…

"Where's my Rod?" He looked back at the boy. The boy was frowning but the man didn't believe it to be real. "I suggest you tell me now so I can end this stupid game."

"…Game…?" The boy stepped forward again, making the other step back. "Kaiba are you alright? Did that spirit do something to your brain?"

He frowned. Spirit? And who was this Kaiba the boy who looked like Niythra kept calling him?

The thief was going to get it big time once Seth, the High Priest, woke from this trick.

"Do not continue the game," Seth growled, satisfied when the boy flinched. "Tell me where the Millennium Rod is."

The boy stared. He blinked a couple times before stuttering out, "Wait you're not Kaiba! You're the other one! The one from yesterday." He started to back away, making Seth frown. "S-Stay here. I need to-"

The boy stopped and turned back to the door. Seth made to follow when the boy stopped and the door swung open, nearly smacking him in the face.

"Why are you shouting Joey?"

A girl? But…there was something about the white hair that looked familiar. She turned away from the boy and Seth instantly went cold.

The Millennium Ring…but if _she_ had it then…

"Do not tell me you are the Thief King…" Seth felt a small burst of panic. "This can't be real…" he muttered to himself, glimpsing the girl's startled look.

She turned back to the boy, a glare now on her face.

"What did you do to him?" she growled out, sounding a _lot_ like Bakura. "Why is the Priest here?"

"I didn't do anything!" the boy tried to fight. "I came in here and he was like this!"

Seth's signature scowl crossed his face. He crossed his arms, ignoring the whiteness of his hands. He watched the two as they bickered. So this wasn't a sick prank from the thief? Then where and why was he here?

"Alright!" The girl huffed and turned to Seth. "Do you know how you got here?"

"No," he answered, letting his annoyance show in his voice.

"Do you know how to get back?"

"No."

The girl hummed softly, glancing at the boy. The boy looked like he had no idea what to do. Seth sighed and focused on the girl again.

"The Rod, where is it?"

She frowned and looked at him again.

"Rod?"

"The Millennium Rod," the boy muttered, not looking at either of them. "It's at the museum. Ishizu left it there with the Necklace."

Seth did not know who this Ishizu person was or what a museum was, but he figured the boy knew. If he were anything like Niythra, he would.

"How do we get it?" Seth asked, making the boy flinch a little.

"Well…" the boy glanced up, "we can't really _take_ it. The Rod is owned by the Ishtars, so it would be stealing."

"The Rod belongs to me," Seth growled.

"Hey I know that!" The boy held up his hands in peace. "I know you stupid spirits have a possessive nature to your Items. But I _also_ know there's no way-"

"I can do it."

Seth looked back at the girl. She was holding the Millennium Ring.

"I can get the Rod with my Shadow Magic and Diabound. It should be easy."

"Wait Ryou," the boy looked at her, "you can't steal it. That's a crime and-"

"Joey have I ever told you about the money I steal to travel?" The boy stared at her, making her chuckle. "I can take another crime under my name." She glanced at Seth before saying to the boy, "I'll go now. You keep an eye on him and do not let Mokuba see him. We've scarred that boy enough."

The boy nodded and the girl left the room with a small wave. Seth still stood there, surprised the matter had been taken from his hands. Usually he dealt with his own problems. This was…unnatural.

"So…" the boy clapped softly, obviously uncomfortable, "let's just figure out some stuff."

"Like…?"

He shrugged.

"My name's Joey. You're inhabiting Seto Kaiba a…" he avoided Seth's gaze, "friend."

Strange…if Joey and this Seto boy were apparently friends, why did Seth feel such a Niythra vibe? Maybe there was more to this world than he guessed…

* * *

In and out. That's what her life was coming to. In and out for the two useless boys at home. Why couldn't they ever stay out of trouble?

Ryou sighed and stepped out of the shadows, finding herself inside the museum. She remembered visiting this place about a week ago, before she had been attacked. She had seen the Items and had grown interested, but she never asked.

Gently rubbing her shoulder, for the wound was starting to throb, she approached the two glass cases. In one sat a golden necklace. The familiar Millennium Eye, the Eye of Horus, sat in the centre of this necklace. Two curled beams rose from under the eye and it all sat on a golden chain.

In the case next to it was a long rod. The top of this rod looked like an axe, but the 'blades' were smaller and it had a round centre. The bottom of the rod had a diamond point. This was the dangerous part. Ryou could remember, from the thief, that a small blade was hidden in the diamond point. Everything was gold, as expected, and the Eye of Horus sat in the centre of the axe head.

Using her Shadow Magic, Ryou made her hand faze between the glass. She grasped the Rod, making the Item faze too. She heard a soft whisper of a voice but ignored it and pulled the Rod from its casing.

She stood there a couple seconds, listening for alarms. Nothing went off, calming her a little. Thank goodness the museum was closed.

Holding the Item to her chest, Ryou made to travel through the shadows again. But just as she were about to, the mysterious shadow appeared.

_"I see you have decided to _help _Balance?" _The purple eyes were narrowed slightly. "_I told you already that I would take a payment for this. I have come to claim it."_

The room was not as cold as earlier, but Ryou still felt a chill enter her body. She pulled a little tighter on herself, not wanting to let the Item go.

"And what, might I ask, are you coming to claim?" She cocked her head a little, trying to act innocent.

The shadow gave a low chuckle and Ryou flinched as something cold brushed her cheek.

She couldn't move.

"_I'm thinking…"_ it ran its finger down her chest and stopped between her breasts, where the Millennium Ring sat, "_this."_

Ryou went to protect her Item but the shadows were gone in a second, her Ring with it. Suddenly everything felt wrong. Felt out of balance. Tilted.

She shuddered, hugging the Millennium Rod for a familiar cold. But it wasn't the same. Something was wrong. Why was her body reacting this way to the absence of her Item?

Ryou shook her head to clear the fog coming and called for Diabound.

It didn't come.

"Diabound?"

She stepped towards the shadows, touching them with her hand. She could feel the wall behind them but the shadow felt a little solid.

"Diabound can you hear me?"

Still no answer.

A small fear settled inside her but Ryou pushed it away. It had to be with her Ring. Without it, her connection to the shadows wasn't as strong. _But_ she still had _some_ magic.

"Alright…" Ryou started to think of the Kaiba mansion. "I can do this without Diabound. I mean, it's almost certain something bad will happen on the other side but, I might as well try."

Then she stepped in.

* * *

_Pain raked his body. He couldn't move. Only lie still and stare at the ceiling. He hated it. How could he carry out his duties like this? How could he care for his family like this? The weakness hurt more than the pain. _

_Seth let out a shaky breath, tasting blood. He had been like this for…three days? Four maybe. It wasn't getting better. He was getting worse. Sleeping for longer hours. Inability to feel his limbs or others touching him. _

_He knew Isis had seen it. She was trying not to tell him but he knew. _

_He was dying. _

_Seth closed his eyes for what felt like a few seconds. When he reopened them though, he found someone leaning over him, resting a cold cloth on his forehead. When his vision decided to stop blurring, he could see the kind face of Isis. His wife. _

_"Isis…?"_

_"Don't speak Seth." He barely felt her hand on his arm. "Go back to sleep."_

_He grunted and shifted a little to see her properly. He and Isis shared a family love. Not romantic in any way. Just two people who decided to save themselves from miserable lovers by marrying for Egypt. Safe and easy. _

_But Seth respected Isis and loved her as family. He knew she felt the same. He also knew his time was running out by the slight fear in Isis's eyes. _

_The Egyptian woman let out a soft sigh before leaning back a little. She smiled, but he could see the force in it. _

_"Did you see them today?" she asked, briefly confusing him. _

_But Seth understood quickly enough. Especially when a flash of red and blue seared his vision. _

_He mumbled out, "Small bits…They're watching…"_

_"Waiting," Isis corrected, her voice strong despite the obvious tears in her eyes. "You really should sleep Seth. It will be better that way."_

_He looked up at the golden ceiling before her again. But everything was fuzzed and black was crowding his vision. _

_"You'll look after him…?" Seth muttered, unable to see Isis anymore. _

_"Of course." He felt something soft brush his face. "Goodnight Seth. I will see you soon."_

_He mumbled something incoherent before the black took over, wrapping his consciousness in a cocoon of nothing. _


	19. Chapter 19

Joey shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He still didn't know what to do with the spirit. It didn't feel like Yugi. The Priest was too aware of his past for Joey's liking. And it just looked wrong on Kaiba's face.

"This body is weak."

Joey looked up. The Priest, or well Seth, was watching the ground. His eyes were unfocused and his hand shaking ever so slightly.

"Weak how?" Joey eventually asked.

The Priest didn't look at him and only said, "It is dying. I recognise the pain from when I died. Your friend only has about a day left."

Joey went cold. A day? But they hadn't even started the body. How could they save Kaiba if-

"When I get the Rod, I should be able to return to my realm. An afterlife." Seth sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe, if I get back quick enough, I can send a little gift. I doubt it will get here in time for our soul, but I know one of the _other_ ones can get it here."

"Other…ones…?"

Seth glanced at him, blue eyes devoid of emotion.

"It's best I don't share too much."

Joey wanted to fight for more information but he settled on silence. They sat like that a while, back in their awkward silence. The blond sighed softly, fiddling with his sleeve. He briefly wondered where the bracelets had ended up but he didn't ask. Best if he didn't.

Suddenly a dark presence surrounded them. This one, unlike the Pharaoh, felt truly evil. Dark and uncontrollable.

Joey found himself standing, his skin crawling with this dark presence. He saw the shadows start to move and suddenly Ryou was standing there. She shook and was clutching the Millennium Rod to her chest. Her eyes were a dark blue.

"Ryou?"

Joey made to step towards her when a firm hand pulled him back. He looked up to see Seth, his gaze as impassive as Kaiba's.

"Don't get too close, Light Spirit," he muttered, gently pushing Joey back. "Something has happened to her…"

Joey frowned, going to say something about how stupid that was, when Ryou suddenly fell to her knees. She was panting and dropped the Rod, the golden stick rolling a little ways away. Seth moved before Joey even registered the Item's movement.

Next thing Joey knew everything felt warped. The overpowering presence of Ryou suddenly grew heavier, making him feel weak. But in the middle of it was a new overwhelming presence, this one coming from Kaiba.

Joey stumbled back onto the bed, his legs struggling to hold. All this magic flying around him was too much. Too hard to comprehend.

When he could, he looked back at the two. He froze.

Ryou was still on the ground, her form covered by dark purple shadows. Her eyes glowed dark blue, giving her an evil sort of look. The Ring was not on her chest, as it should be. But she was looking up at something that made Joey's blood run cold.

Kaiba's body was hovering ever so slightly off the ground. His form was partially translucent but his eyes glowed a brilliant gold. No pupil or iris whatsoever. Just straight gold. In his hand was the Millennium Rod, the eye glowing slightly.

Wrapped around him was a snake like creature. It was even less visible than him. A silver creature with three diamond plates on the tip of its tail. It curled around the brunet, the head resting above his own. Its forelegs were resting on Kaiba's shoulders, giant claws curled over. The head was that of a dragon, sharp fangs showing between its massive jaws. Eyes as gold as Kaiba's glowed from it, mirroring that of the CEO.

_"I see you have lost your Ring…"_ The voice came from the dragon. _"I can return it for you."_

Joey saw the fear in Ryou's eyes subside a little, the shadows shrivelling slightly. She went to say something but the dragon cut her off.

_"But there is a price for this body." _The dragon seemed to glance at Kaiba's unseeing and unmoving body. _"You know our magic is too much for a mortal body. This body has less than twenty four hours to live. It will not matter if I return your Ring, so do not feel guilt by asking for it."_

Joey frowned, standing again. He caught the attention of the dragon, who glanced at him.

"Are you the help Seth spoke of?" he asked, surprised by his own confidence.

The dragon cocked its head, golden eyes flashing.

_"I am. But his wish is too much. I can not do both with the weakness of our soul."_

Joey looked at Ryou. She looked down and muttered, "Bring Set's body here. I do not need my Ring. I can learn to-"

"_As the Balance Spirit I am obligated to keep peace," _the dragon interrupted. _"I _will_ return your Item. You may ask the Shadow Creature to bring the body. I will make sure he follows through with the request."_

Joey had no idea what this Shadow Creature was, but Ryou must have by her nod.

The dragon grumbled softly before its eyes flashed again. Joey watched as it started to disappear. He heard Ryou gasp but he was too busy watching Kaiba fall, the man unconscious.

And not breathing.

Joey quickly sat next to the brunet. He waited a couple seconds. Maybe it was just a side effect of being possessed. Maybe he would start breathing again-

A cough escaped the CEO and breath returned, making Joey sigh. But Kaiba didn't wake up and his breathing was shallow. Joey found his pulse and realised his heart was slowing. The dragon had been right.

Kaiba was dying.

"Ryou call the hospital," Joey found himself saying. "We need to prolong his life as long as possible."

He heard the girl stand and the distant muttering of her on the phone. Joey focused on Kaiba's now irregular breathing, the pain on his face. When Joey touched his arm, he had to pull back. A tiny zap of golden lightning tried to strike him from Kaiba's arm.

The magic was breaking through.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Ryou whispered next to him, startling him. "This is bad…I don't know if I can get Nothing to come to me. He comes on his own terms."

Joey glanced at her but said nothing. He figured Ryou could find a way. She _had_ to find a way. They couldn't let Kaiba die.

"I'm going to try and contact him in my room." Ryou stood. "Stay with him and send Mokuba to the hospital. They'll let him into the room quicker than they would let you."

Joey nodded quietly, watching as Kaiba's breathing suddenly quickened then slowed. He felt numb. The blond didn't know exactly what to do. He would follow orders. That should be easy enough.

Suddenly he could hear sirens and the front door opened. He glanced behind him as Mokuba came in, two paramedics following. They gave him a look of confusion but he only stepped away. He realised then Ryou had left while he had been staring at the dying man.

Mokuba came to stand next to him. The boy gently nudged him, grey eyes questioning.

"What happened, Joey?"

Joey let out a shaky breath and forced a smile as he looked at Mokuba.

"It caught up to him," he whispered, seeing the paramedics start to leave. "Go with them Mokuba. Keep an eye on your brother while we find the body."

Mokuba's eyes widened, the coming tears stopping.

"You have one? We can save him?"

Joey avoided his hopeful gaze.

"Maybe…hopefully..."

* * *

Ryou quickly changed clothes. She knew one way to get the shadow to come to her. And that was to put herself in danger.

The shadow had been obvious in its liking towards her. It didn't want her to die, she knew that. She also knew it was protective and hated other people who liked her. That was why it didn't like the Light Spirit. She knew all this from Diabound and her memories.

Ryou turned to her mirror, doing a quick look of her outfit. If she were to attract men quickly, she would have to wear uncomfortable clothes.

A short skirt and a long sweeter. Her Millennium Ring sat under her shirt, the cold comforting. She looked innocent, cutesy. But go to the right place and _someone_ would corner her. Hopefully not to the extreme but they would say something, catching the shadow's attention.

Ryou was about to leave, via the shadows, when her door opened. She turned, automatically putting a hand to the skirt to keep it down.

Joey stood in the doorway, eyes wide and a small blush creeping up on him. He quickly avoided his eyes and Ryou chuckled. He was probably remembering the first time they had really met.

"W-Where are you going?" he asked, glancing at her.

Ryou pointed to the shadows with her thumb.

"A place to attract the wrong crowd. The shadow will come if I'm in sexual danger."

Joey frowned and looked at her properly.

"How do you know that? And why hasn't it come before if that _is_ the case?"

"It didn't exist until I met you and Kaiba. _Plus_…I've pieced together some things it says, and acts, and just know."

She then turned back to the shadows. She was about to walk in when Joey stopped her again.

"Can I come?"

She frowned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"You sure about that? You'll see some things you won't like."

Joey fidgeted but muttered, "I'd rather not leave you to the mercy of some guy. The shadow may come to you, but it won't stop someone. It isn't real, as you said."

Ryou had not thought that far into it. Uncomfortable with the idea of Joey coming along, she hesitated to answer. But eventually she sighed and nodded. There was no time for arguing. Kaiba's life was on the line.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm. "Now it may be a little cold but I'm sure you can handle it."

Joey looked afraid at the concept of shadow traveling but he let her pull him through.

Now to find that blasted shadow.

* * *

**The story is coming to an end. There's probably one or two chapters left. I do hope you have all enjoyed it so far and will like the ending. **


	20. Chapter 20

They came out inside a nightclub. Ryou felt Joey stiffen. She ignored him and moved through the crowds. She would have to get away from Joey to attract attention quicker.

"Stay a little ways away," she said to him, making him frown. "We have to be quick remember?"

He mumbled something but let go of her arm. She flashed him a Bakura smirk before disappearing in the crowd, wondering what exactly she would have to do to get attention.

She walked a little bit, trying not to get in the way of dancing people or drunk people. She didn't like these situations, but sometimes she had to for…_certain_ reasons. As much as her father brought her amazing gifts, Ryou liked to find and potentially steal her own.

She made her way to a wall and leaned against it, fiddling with the bottom of her sweater. She had to be innocent, she figured. See if it did anything.

_"I see…"_ She flinched and looked beside her. The shadow was leaning against the wall next to her. _"Luring me out?" _White teeth flashed in a smirk. _"This is quite annoying, Shadow Blossom."_

Ryou frowned at the term. Since when did it think they were familiar enough to give her a nickname? And _why_? All it had done was scare and manipulate her.

"I need you to send Set's body to the mansion."

Dark purple eyes slid her way.

_"Why must I do this for you? You already stole my payment." _Its eyes fixated on her chest and Ryou put a hand over the Ring. _"Invoking Balance was annoying too. You are too smart, Shadow Blossom."_

"Stop calling me that," she muttered, avoiding its gaze. "And anyway, we're trying to _save_ Kaiba. I'm sure you don't want one of your 'interesting entertainment characters' dead."

The shadow seemed to be frowning. It hummed softly before coming off the wall, standing in front of her.

"_You may be right about that…" _it smirked again, "_Shadow Blossom. But I don't know if I can do this deed for you for free. What will _you_ give me?"_

Ryou didn't move as it leaned close, their faces almost touching. It was trying to scare her as it had done the past two times. So she stood straight and crossed her arms.

"How about conversations with me whenever I have the chance, yes?"

The shadow seemed to pause before those purple eyes flashed. It straightened and held out a hand.

"_Deal_."

Ryou took it and the shadow pulled her close, planting a kiss on her lips. She was surprised by the warmth behind it, for the last time it had been ice cold.

"The name of my soul is Nothing, Miss Bakura."

Ryou stared at the shadow, its voice not an echo anymore. It was smooth and deep. A man. The shadow, or well Nothing, grinned and left with a wave.

The albino stood there a couple seconds, trying to gather her thoughts. Name of soul…so was the shadow a spirit waiting for rebirth? That would be interesting…

"Ryou!"

The girl jumped and looked up to see Joey, worry on his face. He sighed as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked innocently.

"You weren't responding," he answered, a hand gently grasping her forearm. "Did you contact it?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She shifted a little closer to Joey and moved her hand into his own, probably shocking him. But something felt strange in the club...

"It's going to leave Set's body in the mansion," she whispered, eyes scanning the crowd. "We have to get to the hospital so we can catch his soul before it's gone."

Joey took a few seconds to respond, his eyes on their linked hands. But eventually he nodded and looked at the shadows on the wall.

"We should go before it's too late."

Ryou nodded and walked to the shadows, pulling Joey with her. She could feel eyes on them, but it wasn't Nothing. It felt different. Darker. More dangerous.

She pulled the blond into the shadows and they stepped out in the hospital.

"Mokuba's sent me the room number," Joey muttered, showing her a number on his phone.

Ryou nodded and started to jog to the elevator. She was still pulling Joey, the lingering feeling that someone was watching following her.

Once they were in and going up to the correct floor, the feeling disappeared. She let out a soft sigh before touching a shadow.

"Diabound, bring me the star."

She felt the questioning look from Joey but she ignored him. A few seconds, and before the elevator chimed, Diabound's hand came out of the wall. It handed her a golden, eight-point star made of crystal. She thanked her _ka_ before leaving the elevator, immediately going to Kaiba's room.

She had found this item a couple years ago. It was just sitting in an antique shop. She found it quite beautiful and bought it. She didn't realise what it was until a couple days ago, when she was unconscious and in the hospital.

The golden star started to grow warm the closer she got to Kaiba's room. She could feel a soft beat, almost like a heart. She shivered a little, but she knew what it was. The soul reacting to an old home.

She opened the door, finally letting go of Joey's hand. She was hit by the sound of irregular beeps and people speaking. Very different to the star. It sounded like they were desperately trying to keep him alive.

"What are you two doing here?" a doctor asked but Ryou ignored him.

She walked to the bed, Joey following hesitantly behind her. Mokuba was there, watching his brother with a worried expression. Ryou gently touched his shoulder and the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you find it?" he asked, grey eyes starting to shine with hope.

Ryou smiled and nodded.

"It's at home," she whispered before turning to the brunet.

She glimpsed the screen behind him, the green line beeping. Some high, some low, all irregular. His heart was struggling. It wasn't long before it went flat.

And yet the crystal in her hand was beating steadily and strong.

"Miss," a hand grasped her arm, "you can not be here."

Ryou turned to the nurse and growled, making the woman back off.

"I have something I need to do for Mr. Kaiba," she growled out, knowing her eyes were glowing. "I must ask you all to never utter what is going to happen here. If you do, trust me when I say you won't see the light of day again."

This struck fear in the mortals, and even Joey and Mokuba had a small burst of it. But the other two knew Ryou and figured she wouldn't kill anyone. Or at least, they hoped that.

The albino turned back to Kaiba. The monitor was slowing, each beep dragging out longer. She braced herself for what she had to do and called Joey over. The blond hesitantly stood on the other side of Kaiba.

"Joey, hold the star. Keep it here," she pointed above Kaiba's heart. "Do not move it until I tell you to."

He nodded but she didn't miss the slight tremble in his arms. He had no idea what she was about to do.

Ryou put her hand over Kaiba's rapidly slowing heart. She then thought about a shadow. A spike longer than Kaiba's chest width. She imaged it leaving the palm of her hand. Going through the fabric of Kaiba's shirt and into his chest. Through the skin and muscle. Into the heart and out the other side.

She barely heard the long beep of the heart monitor. She ignored the sudden panic around her and only looked at Joey. His eyes were wide with fear but he didn't move his hands, holding the star where she said.

"The gold." The blond's eyes flashed red as she said this. "Is it going into the star?"

He looked down and relief showed on his face, a sense of ease falling over him.

"All of it," he whispered. "It's being sucked in."

Ryou let out a sigh of relief and dropped her blood soaked hand, taking the now pulsing star from Joey. She looked at the petrified doctors and nurses.

"Get rid of the body. Make sure no one sees it and there are no traces of Seto Kaiba dying here. Tomorrow the CEO will still be alive and well. No one must know about this."

They were too afraid to argue or question her judgment. But, just as a precaution, Ryou made sure the shadows would wipe the memory of this event once the body was taken care of. She then took Mokuba's hand, in her not bloody one, and Joey's in the dirty one. They then disappeared in her shadows, making their way back to the mansion.

* * *

He was numb. He had no idea what to think. His body was moving on its own, from adrenaline and the need to do something.

Joey followed Ryou to the living room. He watched his feet, not wanting to look up at the golden star in her hand. It didn't stop the small drops of blood staining the carpet as she walked through the house.

When they entered the living room, he glanced up. He stopped, his blood running cold.

There was a body. Almost _exactly_ like Kaiba's lying on the couch. Its eyes closed. It wore only black pants.

Joey approached the body, surprised by the replica. They looked almost alike…except for one thing.

Scars covered its chest and arms. Old scars. Burns and cuts. Just above the pants was a particularly nasty scar, as if someone had cut open the area and done a horrible job at closing it. But the skin was still smooth and looked as if the scars were just decoration.

If anyone were to see Kaiba undressed, they would probably have no idea _what_ to think. Actually, they could come up with _many_ stories…

"Ryou!"

Joey jumped, startled by Mokuba's voice. He turned back around to see Mokuba helping Ryou to the ground. It was only then Joey realised she was probably exhausted from the amount of magic she had been using today. Plus her injury…

"Joey, get the star in there…" Ryou handed him the golden star, which was now dripping with Kaiba's blood.

Joey ignored the warmth of the red liquid and turned back to the other body. He frowned. How did he get the star inside? It was obvious this body was not living or real. Probably a robot or something. Animatronic, didn't they call it?

The blond leaned over the body, wondering if there was a switch or something. As he was looking, he ended up brushing the chest. Suddenly there was a soft hiss and the chest cavity opened, revealing a metal chamber.

Joey calmed his rapidly beating heart. Where the heart should be was a slot. In the shape of an eight-point star. Like the one he was holding.

Reaching out, Joey gently placed the star in the slot allocated for it. He watched as it glowed and golden vein like lines ran off it, into the body. The chest closed and he stepped back, waiting.

It felt like hours before there was sign of life. In reality, only a few seconds passed before a groan left the body.

The numbness in Joey subsided a little as he heard the moan. Had they really just transferred a soul into another body?! Had _he_ just put the star inside? Inside a robot?!

He felt Mokuba come next to him. Why wasn't Mokuba freaking out? He didn't even _have _magic. This should be scary, shouldn't it?

Yet the two of them watched in perfect calm as Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. Joey stifled his gasp.

"Seto?"

Mokuba approached his brother, who looked at him with unseeing eyes. The pupils dilated and widened again, like a machine trying to gain focus. Eventually a soft smile crossed Kaiba's face and Mokuba tackled him in a hug.

Joey watched, waiting. Very slowly, feeling and common sense were catching up to him. But he still couldn't move. He was still numb and in a daze.

Kaiba sighed and started to sit up, eyes scanning the room. Joey avoided his direct gaze, more than uncomfortable. This feeling grew when Kaiba spoke.

"I'm assuming you found a body, for this does not feel very…living."

Joey felt his heart speed up the more he took in Kaiba's new body. He knew the brunet didn't know. He knew Mokuba didn't care. But it scared him. Gods it was bad! It was making something stir inside him and he didn't know what. And that thing scared him more than Kaiba did.

"It is from one of your past lives," Ryou said from the floor. "Set's body."

Kaiba nodded. He went to the edge of the couch, going to stand. It was then Joey cracked. That movement alone showed him something he didn't need to see for his breaking mind.

"Holy shit!" He stepped backwards, his fear taking over. "We just transferred your soul into a robotic body! A body that isn't even _human_!"

Kaiba frowned, his golden eyes narrowing. The reptilian slits for pupils becoming smaller as confusion and a slight fear entered him. Joey stared at the silver tail now touching the ground, the diamond tip that of the silver dragon from earlier that day.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ryou said from behind him. "Set was a dragon. I thought you both knew that?"

Joey turned to her, staring at her. He heard a soft creak before he felt Kaiba's presence behind him.

"You did not tell us this," he said quietly, his voice dangerous. Joey flinched at the slight animalistic growl behind the words.

Ryou's eyes flashed a misty kind of blue and she stood. She brushed her skirt, Kaiba's old blood staining it.

"I thought you knew," she repeated. "But it is too late now. You are alive and that is that. Be happy we saved you and complain later." She glanced at Joey before saying, "I need a shower and sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow."

Joey stared after her. He then looked up at Kaiba, who's eyes were dilated and livid with contained anger. Mokuba stood next to his brother, gently nudging him.

"It's not bad, Seto. I'm sure there's a way to hide it. And anyway," Mokuba picked up the limp tail, making Kaiba's whole body become rigid, "I think this is kinda cool."

He waved it in Kaiba's face and the man growled, the tail flicking from the younger boy's grasp. Despite his fear, Joey laughed.

"Well guess what Rich Boy?" Joey grinned up at the taller man. "Now you're closer to Blue Eyes. You'll know how it feels to be a dragon."

Kaiba turned his glare on Joey but it didn't scare him like before. He had calmed enough to see the potential fun in this. Maybe this could work. Maybe they could find a way to make Kaiba as human as he used to be.

But Joey knew, from here on out, he, and the rest of them, would be subjected to many magical disturbances. And what better way to find them than living with the source?

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. This was the last chapter, but not the end of their story. This is just the beginning of the Keeper's story. I plan on writing more stories with these characters and their new problems. **

**Though thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
